Transitions
by noscruples
Summary: Evangeline Williamson is hired to help Jason get custody of Cam after Liz is involved in a horrible accident. Will they eventually help each other heal from their broken hearts? AH
1. Chapter 1 - Transitions

Chapter 1 - Introductions

Evangeline Williamson stood nervously outside of the modest looking home of her new client. She had noticed the guards at the gate and a few milling around the property. It was probably status quo for an ex-mob enforcer. He had just moved in over the last few weeks and was trying to get settled so that he could have fresh start in Llanview, Pennsylvania.

She had only dealt with him over the phone, but she had seen pictures of the handsome, reclusive man. They were about to enter into one of the most high profile court cases in the area which was taking place in Port Charles, New York the next week.

Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open and a smiling Johnny O'Brien greeted her.

"Come in Ms. Williamson. We were expecting you." He watched her smile and shyly walk inside. She was stunning and Johnny couldn't help taking her all in. He walked around her. "Follow me."

"Are you the butler?"

Johnny laughed. "No. I'm head of his security. You never can be too careful."

"Understood. You never can trust the blood sucking lawyers."

He grinned. "I'm glad you do understand, because you'll have a guard for the duration of this trial."

Evangeline was surprised, but she was getting paid very well and figured it was par for the course. She heard laughter coming from the room they were approaching, and once inside the den she saw Jason lifting a four and a half year old Jake above his head. She smiled and Jason looked her way, taking her in with a lingering glance. Her picture did not do her justice.

"Jake, we have company."

He put Jake down and sat up.

Jake approached her. "Hi. I'm Jake."

"I'm Evangeline."

Jake butchered her name and she chuckled. "How about you call me Eva?"

Jake smiled, nodded, and then ran off.

Jason got up and brushed back his slightly long hair. "It's nice to finally meet you in person," he said holding out his hand which she shook.

"Likewise."

"Let's go to my office."

She nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked through the living room and down a hallway. Jason opened the door and they went inside.

Evangeline sat and crossed her legs. "Let's get right down to business. Lucky is going to come out swinging. He will bring up your past as an enforcer, your jail time due to Michael, and your relationship with Elizabeth will be on full display."

"I know." He hated that it would have to be exposed in this way, but he wasn't ashamed that he loved her and the boys.

"You say that, but Jason I need you to be open about it. You can't appear hard. The man I just saw in that room with a smile on his face and a look of love in his eyes is the man that I need to show up in court."

That was hard for Jason. To most of the public, he was a ruthless mobster. His public face never revealed his emotions. The last six months had been torture. Elizabeth had been struck and killed by a hit and run driver while crossing the street at the hospital. They couldn't save her and he had been devastated. They had been keeping their relationship a secret for a year. He spent time with her and the kids and Jake knew that he was his father. Jason had been making plans to leave the business so that they could be together far away from the judgmental pariahs in the town. He had even gone as far as to sever ties with Carly. His secret family was his world and he thought of Cam as his own son. But after Elizabeth died, the court split Jake and Cam up. Jason tried to get custody of Cam, but the judge basically said Lucky had more rights since he had been acting as Cam's father. He wasn't even sure if Lucky really wanted Cam. There was no proof otherwise, but he thought that man just wanted to stick it to him.

"I will try."

Eva saw the look of devastation in Jason's eyes. "I will do everything I can to reunite the boys." It would have been so much easier if Elizabeth had left a will, but she didn't. A lot of people just don't think they will die at such a young age and that they'll have plenty of time left to handle such things.

"Did anyone see you and Elizabeth together in secret?"

"Epiphany. She's the head nurse at General Hospital and used to babysit for us."

"You think she'll take the stand on your behalf?"

"I know she will. She hates Lucky and knows that Elizabeth wouldn't want this."

"I'll give her a call and put her on our witness list."

Jason wrote down a number and handed it to her. His cell phone rang and he glanced at it. "I have to take this."

She nodded and he stepped out onto the balcony. She heard little feet running towards her and Jake suddenly appeared—having escaped Johnny's clutches. He had spilled milk all over himself and had to change. He was carrying his pants and shirt and was only clad in spiderman underwear. Evangeline chuckled.

"Where's daddy?"

"Outside on the phone."

Jake sighed. "I need help."

"Come here."

Jake handed her his clothes and she helped him put them on as an amused Jason watched through the window.

"Thank you," he said before running off again.

He definitely was a cutie pie.

"Why was my son practically naked?"

Eva chuckled. "He didn't say."

"He probably spilled something. Thank you for helping him."

"No problem. He's very cute. I bet he's hard to say no to."

Jason smiled for the first time in her presence making him look even more handsome. "Elizabeth was a better disciplinarian. I sucked at it at first, but I'm learning."

Eva smiled. "You're a good dad, Jason. We just need to prove that to the courts."

They worked the next few hours, going over testimony and all the angles they could take. The more she learned about Lucky, the more she hated the man and wanted to take him down.

They took a break and went back to the den where Jake was watching a video to help him learn to count.

"Jake are you hungry?" Jason asked.

He nodded, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Jason turned to Evangeline. "You like sandwiches?"

"Sure."

He smiled. "Follow me."

They went into the kitchen and Jason retrieved some lunch meat, bread, lettuce, and a partially cut tomato. She watched as he grabbed some condiments and then he handed her the bread and knife. "You're on condiment duty."

She smiled. "Okay."

He sliced up the tomato while she opened the packaging and they began to work as a team.

Jake ran up to them and then climbed onto a seat at the bar. "No crusts daddy."

"Okay."

"Does he eat mayo?"

"Just a little bit of that and mustard."

Eva applied it sparingly and Jason finished putting it together. He picked up an apple and sliced it up and put the sandwich on the plate next to it. He sprinkled a little cinnamon on the apples and Jake smiled. "Yum."

Jason grabbed the plate. "Come on Jake."

He went into the dining room and put the plate on the table and then lifted Jake into his booster seat. Grabbing a couple of napkins, he place them next to his son and kissed him on the head before going back into the kitchen. They finished up and left a sandwich for Johnny.

Sitting down at the table, they ate and chatted.

"So, how do you like it around here?"

"It's nice and quiet so far."

"For the most part it is. Are you going to work?"

Jason shrugged and wiped his mouth. "I was thinking of buying Roadies, but it's not for sale. Some woman named Blair Cramer is looking for a partner in her nightclub Capricorn."

Evangeline finished chewing. "It's a busy club." She was going to mention that she sang there on occasion, but changed her mind figuring it would be a surprise.

"So, you go there?"

"Yes. I like Roadies too though. It's very laid back and they have the best burgers and fries."

Jason smiled. "Good because that is my favorite meal."

"I figured you for a steak man."

"That's my second favorite."

"When are you going to talk to Blair?"

"I'm going over there tonight."

Perfect she thought. She was singing tonight.

They finished eating and Jason cleaned Jake up and he ran off.

"We have two days Jason. You're going to be seeing me a lot."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll let the guys at the gate know."

"I'm going to go back to my office and research some legal precedents. Tomorrow, I'll come over and we'll brainstorm. Is it okay if I wear jeans?"

"I don't mind."

She smiled and grabbed her purse. "I really think we can win this. I hired a computer tech. His name is Nick Fallon. He's looking into the hit and run."

"I had a tech on it, but he didn't find anything." Spinelli was usually on his game.

"Nick may have already found a breakthrough. There was a new building being built on the southwest corner. At the time, they said their cameras weren't up, but it turns out they were. They were changing IT personnel when they were initially questioned and the new guy didn't realize it was up and running. So, they called the company that archives their tapes and they are looking for them."

Jason nodded. He hated to get his hopes up, but he really needed to know who killed Elizabeth. He couldn't get closure otherwise.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Have faith Jason."

"Thank you."

She slightly smiled and went outside to her car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finished putting Jake to bed and then went into this room and changed. He wasn't really a suit kind of guy, so he put on some black slacks and a black button down. He was probably going to have to go shopping, something he hated with a passion.

Johnny poked his head into the room. "You ready?"

"Almost," he said, slipping into his shoes.

"You're such a girl."

"Shut it O'Brien."

Johnny grinned and Jason followed him downstairs and out to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the club which wasn't open for another hour. Blair was behind the bar. "Holy shit," she said under her breath. Christian looked up and smirked. "Is that Jason?"

"I hope he's the one in all black. Damn."

Johnny and Jason walked up to them.

"I'm looking for Blair Cramer."

"You found her." She smiled and held out her hand. "You must be Jason?"

Jason nodded. "This is my friend Johnny."

Blair shook his hand. He was very handsome too.

"Let me show you around and then we can sit and chat."

She led him past some tables and then showed him the kitchen and the office. "I was thinking about having a chef and some appetizers that you could order at the bar."

Jason nodded. People got hungry when they were drinking. It could be a nice touch. "Sounds like a good plan."

Music started to play.

"Our singer for tonight is about to warm up. Can I get you two a beer?"

They nodded and told her a brand and then started to peruse their surroundings. Evangeline began to sing 'All is Fair in Love' and Johnny was the first to see her. His mouth dropped open. Her voice was beautiful. Jason turned around and he too was shocked to see his lawyer in a drop dead gorgeous dress singing her heart out. It hugged her curves and showed off her long legs. He was entranced as he watched her passionately sing it. Abruptly, she stopped to give a direction to the pianist and then continued.

"Jesus, she's good," Johnny said.

Jason didn't say anything, but his eyes never left her.

Blair walked up. "She's incredible isn't she?"

Jason nodded. "She's my lawyer."

Blair grinned. "Ah. I take it she didn't tell you she was a singer."

"Nope," Johnny said.

Evangeline finished and they clapped and she finally saw them and smiled. When she was finished discussing the song with her pianist, she joined them.

"You look totally hot," Johnny said, which caused Jason to elbow him. "What?"

Eva chuckled. "Thank you Johnny."

"He's right and you have a beautiful voice."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, knowing he was wondering why she didn't tell him she'd be there.

"Evangeline sings here once a week. She has quite a following," Blair said.

"Are you guys going to hang around?" Evangeline asked.

"You should. It will give you an idea of the vibe," Blair suggested.

Jason looked at Johnny who shrugged. "Alright."

"Follow me," Blair said, leading them to a VIP area. They sat against the wall and placed their drinks on the table in front of them. "I need to check on a few things and then I'll join you. Evangeline, can I have Christian bring you a drink?"

"Yes please."

Blair left and the attention went back to Evangeline.

"So, how long have you been singing?" Jason asked.

"Since I was a little girl. I went to college to be a lawyer, but I also minored in music."

"That must have kept you really busy."

"It did, but I loved every minute of it," Eva said smiling.

Blair came back with her martini. "Dirty with three olives," she said, sitting it down. She walked away and Johnny looked up as people started coming into the club.

"That is Tess Buchanon."

"She is smoking hot," Johnny said.

Jason shook his head and Eva chuckled.

"She's a handful but a lot of fun," Evangeline said. "And the other one is Natalie her twin sister."

Jason noticed the ire in Eva's voice. "You don't like her?"

"She's a stalking bitch," Realizing she said that aloud she muttered under her breath as Johnny and Jason grinned.

"You have history?"

"Let's just say that she stalked the guy I was seeing and finally I had enough and ditched him. He ended up going out with her, but they couldn't make it work."

"Is he still around?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Yes. He was dating Blair for a while. He's a cop."

Tess looked over at them and muttered. "Holy shit, get a look at the new guys."

Natalie looked over at them. How did Evangeline get all the hot men? "You want to steal them away."

Tess chuckled. "You think you could?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

They walked over to the table.

"Hello Tess," Eva said ignoring the pest.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

Eva put her drink down. "This is Jason and Johnny."

Tess held out her hand and Jason shook it and Johnny kissed it making her smile. She thought his accent was to die for.

"Are you two new in town?" Natalie asked.

"Yes," Jason said, not giving out any more information.

Tess sat down next to Johnny and put her hand on his arm.

Natalie ignored Evangeline and stared at Jason. She thought he was gorgeous. "So Jason, if you need someone to show you around town…"

Jason's face remained blank. She reminded him of Sam which wasn't a good thing. Thank God he had ended her after she hired the men to scare Elizabeth. No one tried to hurt his son. Besides, no respected mafia hitman would have let that bitch live after attacking their family. He held no remorse for eliminating her. She got what she deserved.

Natalie was taking his zoning out as an invitation. Evangeline saw the look in her eye and reached over and took Jason's hand, totally catching him off guard. "I'll be showing Jason around town, but thanks for the offer."

Natalie shot her a look and turned around and went to the bar. Eva slowly removed her hand.

"Sorry about that, but you didn't answer and I thought you were at a loss for words."

"It's okay. Thank you."

"You may not thank me later. Either she'll take the hint or because it was me, she'll keep trying."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to call my fake girlfriend if she does."

Evangeline chuckled. "That is RJ Gannon."

Jason looked towards the door and tilted his head. He looked familiar.

"I dated him for a while. We'll just say he is in my big mistake category."

Jason nodded. He was the last person that would ever judge her.


	2. Chapter 2 – Getting Acquainted

A/N – Thanks for the story welcome! Jazphace – Thanks! * leasmom, Guest – I know it's sad Liz is gone but had to due to the storyline. * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – Thank you! * Guest – They are hot. Lol re: Lucky! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

If you're not familiar with OLTL, you can google characters so you know what they look like. This one is going to be a slow burn.

Chapter 2 – Getting Acquainted

RJ walked over to them. "Evangeline—Tess"

"Hello RJ," Eva said curtly.

"Mr. Morgan. I believe we met on one occasion a long time ago. Are you here on business or is this pleasure?" he asked looking from Eva back to Jason.

"Maybe it's both. I'm no longer in that business and I live here now."

RJ was surprised. "Wow, I didn't think that business was something you can leave."

"I didn't give them a choice, but I'll always watch my back."

Johnny was studying RJ like he was a potential enemy.

"Well, if you ever decide you're back in, give me a call."

Jason nodded as RJ walked away. He didn't trust him at all.

"And there is my other ex," Eva said as John walked in. "John McBain."

Jason studied the cop.

When John saw Evangeline, he moved towards them, wondering who Jason was. Giving up Evangeline was the most stupid thing he had ever done. He had tried to get her back, but she refused. As far as Eva was concerned, he was tainted because of Natalie and she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Evangeline."

"John."

Johnny smirked. "Did it just get cold in here?"

Eva fought a smile.

"I'm John McBain."

"Jason Morgan."

John frowned. "The Jason Morgan?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, as long as you don't cause any trouble around here."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm no longer in the business."

John smirked. "Yeah, we all know that really isn't possible."

"It is with me," Jason said lethally.

Noting his tone, John looked at Evangeline. "May I talk to you privately?"

Jason's eyes narrowed and he took Evangeline's hand surprising her.

John was taken aback.

"If you'll leave me alone for the rest of the night, then yes, I'll speak to you."

She squeezed Jason's hand and then Eva stood and followed John. Her dress was backless and Jason felt a twinge he hadn't felt in a long time as he watched her walk away.

John pulled her over to a corner. "Do you have any idea what that man is capable of?"

"I'm not seeing your point and how is it any of your business anyway?"

"Eva, he's a killer. Don't get sucked in."

"You lost your right to tell me anything when you went back to Natalie," she said angrily.

"You left me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Saying no would have been a start. I want nothing to do with you, John, and I'm not going to let you ruin my night."

She turned to leave and John grabbed her arm to stop her and Jason was on his feet.

"Shit," Johnny said, jumping up and following.

Jason made it to her a couple of strides and then put his hand on Eva's back, making her shiver. "I think the lady doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

"You don't get a say."

"Oh yes he does. Goodnight John. This conversation is over," Eva said firmly.

Jason led her to Blair's office and closed the door. "You okay?"

She was in tears. It still hurt and she hated that it did. She let out a deep breath and tried to pull it together as Jason pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She pulled back. "I hate that he still gets to me."

"Do you want him back?"

"No. That ship has sailed. It's just we were so good and it could have been something really great. I'm just so mad at him for ruining it."

"I understand."

Blair poked her head in. "You're on in five."

Eva blew out a breath and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall and fixed her makeup. "Do I look okay?"

"You still look beautiful," Jason said softly.

Eva blushed. "Thank you, Jason."

They went back to the main room and Eva sang the song with so much passion and emotion that it brought the house down and she got a standing ovation.

Afterwards, she retreated to the ladies room to get herself together. When she came out of the office, she was surprised to see Jason.

"I was worried."

"I'm fine."

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the table where Johnny and Tess were holding hands.

"I guess Johnny found someone to occupy his time."

"Like I said, she's never a dull moment."

"I have a feeling you're holding back," Jason said before catching her gaze.

"It's her story to tell."

"Are you singing again tonight?"

"Yeah, in about a half hour," Eva said as she surveyed the club. It was starting to fill up.

"I'll hang out until you're done."

Evangeline smiled. "Thanks. What do you think of this place?"

"I like it. It's kick back."

"Then you think you're going to buy in?"

Jason nodded.

"I'll be happy to read over the contract for you."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Natalie was at the bar staring at Jason. They were lying. There was no way Jason was interested in Evangeline when the love of his life had died around seven months prior. Todd had done a write up on Jason the minute he walked into town. That is why he seemed a little familiar to her, but the picture Todd used was a horrible mugshot. The man sitting across the room looked anything but horrible. Evangeline was definitely just his lawyer. Taking a drink of her beer, she smiled. If she couldn't have him, at least Evangeline couldn't either.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline finished singing and came back to their table. "Thanks for staying."

"That was beautiful," Johnny said.

"It definitely was," Tess added. She had always loved Eva's voice.

Jason smiled. "I really enjoyed it."

"Thank you. Can I walk you guys out?"

Jason nodded and they headed outside.

Johnny kissed Tess on the cheek and got her number.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. It will be a late night."

"I'll be ready."

She gave them a little wave and walked back inside.

Johnny sucked in his breath at the vision. "Damn, she's hot."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," Jason said, getting into the car.

Johnny drove back. "You know, Elizabeth would want you to be happy."

"It's too soon," Jason said. He really wasn't ready for a relationship and wasn't sure how to even get over Elizabeth since he loved her so deeply.

"Just don't totally shut yourself off okay?"

Jason didn't say anything. His heart ached still. He liked Evangeline, but he wasn't remotely ready to any further.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Evangeline researched some more and made sure she got as much ammo against Lucky and his family as she could. There was no way in hell she was going to allow them to play the danger card; especially with their love affair with the Cassadines.

She headed over to Jason's and the guards let her on the property. Parking her car, she got out and grabbed a box and her purse and headed towards the door.

Johnny ran out and took the box from her.

"Thanks!"

He smiled. Even though she had on jeans and her hair was up in a ponytail, she still looked gorgeous. They went inside and Jason told her they'd work in the living room. He sat in a comfy chair and was surprised when Eva opted for the floor. She spread some files around. "What do you know about the Cassadines and did they have any relationship with Elizabeth?"

"They are all crazy. Helena is dangerous. She'll kill, brainwash, and basically do whatever she wants to get her way." He told her some stories and Eva was shocked. "So you are telling me that Elizabeth swallowed poison so Helena would think she's dead?"

"Yes. Trust me, I was gone or it would have never happened." Jason had been completely disgusted with Nikolas and Lucky.

"Helena basically was using Lucky as a weapon."

"Yes."

Eva took some notes. "I want to use this if he brings up your former employment. You were never convicted for any real charges correct?"

"No."

She knew all about what he did for Michael.

"Besides the drug use, what else can I use against him?"

"He was bitter about Elizabeth not taking him back. He would call her a whore and different names while she was working. It would get pretty ugly."

"Did he ever strike her physically?" she asked.

"He pushed her down once when he was on drugs and Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake. Nikolas walked in and stopped it from going any further. Of course, he says he didn't do it on purpose."

"So, Liz was with him on and off and then ended it for good?" She was getting a not so pretty picture of Lucky Spencer.

"Yes."

"Lucky still had visitation rights since the boys knew him as their father."

Jason remembered something he left out. "My ex Sam, she was shot and couldn't have kids and she went crazy when she found out Elizabeth was pregnant with my child and she did some pretty bad things. She watched Jake get kidnapped and didn't say a word while the rest of us went crazy. Lucky didn't know Jake was his and Sam told him. He confronted us and it was really ugly. Elizabeth explained why she didn't tell him, mainly because she didn't want him to go back on drugs, but he was so angry. They tried to make it work, but Sam seduced him to get back at us and he cheated on Elizabeth with her and as a result, they broke up. Later, he calmed down and still wanted to be a father to Jake. Sam also hired some men to scare Elizabeth and the kids. They were carrying guns and Sam saved the day. She was trying to make sure that Liz was reminded of the danger and wouldn't want to be with me. I found out the truth and later Liz told Lucky and he broke it off with Sam, but they eventually got back together."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. When everyone found out what she did, she disappeared." He didn't really lie. He didn't know where Johnny buried the body and he had made her disappear.

Evangeline wondered if that was the truth. Jason didn't look like the kind of person that would let something like that go. If he did get rid of Sam, Eva wasn't going to lose any sleep over it. "So, he chose to keep sleeping with this woman and didn't care that she endangered his children."

"Yes."

"Good. This won't paint a very good picture for the judge."

"I'm just scared for Cam. I know he misses his mom and I can't see Lucky being gentle about that."

Eva nodded. "Just a little while longer Jason. I think we're going to win. I checked out the judge and he's fair."

"What's his name?"

"Bradley."

Jason didn't recognize that as one of the judges on the take. "Can you text your geek and have him look up the judge and see what ties he has?"

"You're worried that someone could get to him?"

"Yes. I'm not on Sonny's good list. It would be a chance for revenge. I'm also worried about my grandfather poking his nose into this. I don't want to give them any chances to deny me due to any shadiness."

Eva texted Nick. "Done."

They both poured through paperwork. About an hour later, Jake ran into the room.

"Hi Eva," he said, smiling.

"Hi Jake."

"You eating dinner with us?"

Eva looked at Jason.

"You're going to be here, so we'd like it if you would," Jason said.

"Okay."

Jake smiled. "We're having pisghetti."

Jason chuckled. "Spaghetti."

"That's what I said, daddy."

Eva laughed. "I'm up for some pisghetti."

"Eva, don't encourage him."

Jake laughed and ran away.

"Do you mind me calling you that?"

"No. It's fine."

Nora knocked on Jason's door. When Blair asked her to draw up the papers, she was surprised. Apparently, she wanted to travel more and not have to worry. It would just take some pressure off of her.

Johnny answered the door, "Mrs. Buchanon." He had made it a point to know all the major people in the town and be able to identify them.

She smiled and then moved past him. "I'm sorry to just show up like this, but Blair wanted to move on it."

"Understood. Jason is actually with his lawyer right now."

"Oh." She followed him into the living room and gasped when she saw Jason and Eva looking at some pictures together on the floor. "Evangeline?"

Eva smiled. "Hey Nora? How did you find out where I was?"

"I didn't know. I'm here on Blair's behalf."

"Oh, is that the papers for the partnership?"

Nora nodded and handed her the envelope.

Jason stood and Nora smiled.

"Hello, I'm Jason."

He shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Llanview."

"Thank you."

"Are you handling his custody case?"

"Yup."

Nora chuckled. "Well, she's a damn good lawyer. You're in good hands."

"Jason, Nora is my best friend and a great lawyer in her own right."

Jason smiled.

Jake ran into the room and stopped when he saw the new person.

"Hello."

Jake smiled shyly. "Hi."

"Jake this is Nora. She's my friend."

"Hi Norwa."

Nora smiled. "He's really cute."

"I'm a superhero."

"Yeah? What's your super power?"

"I have a motorcycle that flies through the air and I can freeze people," Jake said quite passionately.

Jason chuckled. "He has a very good imagination."

Nora grinned. "That's very cool."

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Okay buddy, I'll start dinner."

"Excuse me," Jason said, leaving the room.

Evangeline was reading the contract. "It looks fair."

"It would be fifty/fifty. They would work out vacation time and Blair said she'd do the books if he'd handle stocking."

Eva put it aside. "It should be fine. I'll go over it with him tonight and get it back to you by tomorrow. We'll do the fund transfer in the morning as well."

Nora smiled. "So, he's a really hot bad boy."

Eva grinned. "That he is."

"I'm sure his head isn't remotely in the game right now, but some day he might be."

"Nora Buchanon. Since when are you okay with me being with a bad boy?"

"Honey, two words, RJ Gannon."

Eva groaned.

Nora chuckled. "He's not in the business anymore. He's reformed. I could deal."

"Well I'm so glad that I have your approval, but your right. He was deeply in love with Elizabeth and they were planning on getting married."

"This would have been a lot easier of a case if they had."

"Tell me about it," Eva muttered.

"Well, I won't keep you. Say goodbye for me."

"I'll talk to you soon. We're flying to New York the day after tomorrow for the trial."

"Good luck and let me know if you need anything," Nora said.

"I will."

They ate with Jake and then got back to work until it was time to tuck him in. Afterwards, they resumed their research and lost track of time. It had gotten really late and Jason left the room for a few minutes and came back to find Evangeline passed out on the couch. Johnny walked in.

"Should I move her?" Jason asked.

"It would be more comfortable. I'll go turn down the bed."

Johnny ran upstairs and Jason carefully picked her up. She stirred a little but was so tired that she didn't care why it seemed like she was moving. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her and left the room.

He and Johnny organized the paperwork and put it away. He grabbed a pen and scribbled his signature on the contract.

Johnny smiled. "Congratulations."

"I know. I feel like I'm finally moving forward." Port Charles was just sucking the life out of him. Carly wouldn't stay away and the Quartermaines were trying to step in. Even though Jason knew they thought they were helping, it was driving him nuts. Besides, it was more dangerous there. He didn't regret the move at all. In fact, he wished he had done it with Elizabeth. Maybe she'd still be alive.


	3. Chapter 3 – Port Charles

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Please take time if you have a minute. It keeps me going! * Guest – Thanks! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

Chapter 3 – Port Charles

Eva woke up the next morning and had no idea where she was.

Her eyes focused and she saw Jake standing at the end of her bed with his head resting in his hands. "She's awake, dad," he yelled.

Jason shook his head, knowing that was probably really loud. He finished preparing Eva's coffee and put it in the lap tray holder and then grabbed her breakfast out of the oven.

Jake ran towards him. "I want to carry something."

Eva had gotten up and used the bathroom and tried to fix her hair before climbing back into bed. It was really comfortable.

Jason entered the room with Jake carrying her toast. "Hope you're hungry."

She smiled. "Wow, I like this service."

He put the lap tray down in front of her and then Jake handed her the toast.

"Thank you Jake."

He smiled and ran off.

"Sorry he was so loud."

"It's okay. This looks great."

"Omelets are my specialty. Come down when you're finished."

"Thank you," she called out before digging in.

About ten minutes later, she slowly made her way downstairs. She could hear Jason talking and he sounded pissed off and then she heard a female voice.

"I told you that I don't want to see you," Jason said, annoyed that the guards had let her on the property. It was his fault. He didn't think she'd take it this far and follow him here, so he didn't give the guards clear instructions.

"But Jason, I miss you. You are my best friend and you just disappeared. What was I supposed to do? Of course I tried to find you."

Evangeline walked into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is she?"

"My lawyer."

"You're screwing someone already?"

"Carly!" he yelled finally throwing the dishtowel on the counter and walking away. If he stayed there one more second, he would have strangled her.

Carly turned towards Evangeline, "If you think you're going to get your grubby little hands on Jason, you are sadly mistaken. You are not his type."

"And you are?"

Carly got in her face. "I have been with Jason through thick and thin. I have watched him almost die and I have watched him fall apart. You are nothing but the hired help, and I will not let you take advantage of him while he's grieving."

Eva pushed her back, surprising Carly who had to grab onto the counter so she wouldn't fall. "You listen here bitch, I am nobody's hired help. I have a master degree and a music degree. I have worked my ass off to get everything I have, which I'm sure you know nothing about because you've laid on your back to get most of what you have."

Carly gasped.

"I know who you are Caroline Leigh Benson. I know every dirty thing you've done. You have done more harm to Jason than good, his words not mine. So why don't you take your hypocritical, piss poor attitude and slither out the way you came."

Johnny grinned at Jason, "Damn."

Carly let out a scream and dove at Evangeline.

Jason and Johnny ran into the kitchen right as Eva decked her. Jason grabbed her and pulled her back as Evangeline struggled against him. Johnny threw a pissed off Carly over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking out the trash," Johnny said, walking away with the screaming woman.

Eva relaxed against Jason. She was so pissed.

He leaned over. "I'm sorry." He removed his hands and she dropped to the floor and turned to look at him. There were tears in her eyes she was so mad.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, but she had it coming."

Jason finally gave up and smiled. "I just wish I had it on tape so I could replay it over and over."

She pushed him a little and grinned. "You're really bad."

He glanced at her hand which was red. "I need to teach you how to throw a punch without hurting yourself."

"Clearly that will be useful in the future."

Jason smirked and wrapped some ice in a towel and put it on her knuckles. "That's not going to affect your ability to talk with your hands is it?"

She glared at him. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe."

She shook her head and sat down.

Jake peeked from around the corner. "Is the mean lady gone?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes Jake."

"Good."

He walked over and frowned when he saw the ice. "Did the mean lady hurt you?"

Eva nodded.

Jake glared at his dad. "Dad, I could have helped her with my super powers."

"Sorry Jake. We'll call you next time."

Eva grinned. "I really should go. I need to give Nora the contract and then get packed."

"Okay. If I don't see you later then we'll pick you up in the morning."

"Sounds good." She put the ice in the sink and walked towards them and Jake angled his head up. "Bye superhero."

He smiled. "I will walk you to your car so she can't get you."

"Thank you."

They got her things and Jake guarded her while Jason put everything in the car. He waved when she pulled out and Eva waved back.

"They are so getting to me," she said under her breath. Jesus, Jake was like girlfriend bait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day went by quickly. Jason packed up all of their things and got Jake dressed and ready. Monica had called and asked them to stay at the mansion instead of the hotel so they could see Jake and he finally gave in. He did want Jake to know his family, but he told Monica that Edward needed to be kept in check. Evangeline was going to stay there as well.

Johnny put Jake in the car and then they finished packing. "She's probably not going to pack light. She'll have to bring several suits and lots of shoes. Let's stack these another way."

Jason nodded and then they rearranged everything.

They drove to Evangeline's house and Jason knocked on her door. She opened it and he smiled. She had her hair up in a ponytail which made her look younger."Come in."

He followed her inside in looked around. "This is nice."

"Thanks. It's comfortable."

She grabbed her keys and purse and then pointed to the dining room and Jason smirked. She had two suitcases and two garment bags. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Brenda always said that a girl has to have choices and trust me, you have nothing on her."

He grabbed the suitcases and she grabbed the garment bags and her briefcase.

Johnny ran in and took some things from her.

She flipped off the light and locked up before heading to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake was quite entertaining on the short plane ride. Evangeline now knew all there was to know about his superhero status. Apparently, the motorcycle part was a direct result of Jason owning one. They landed and filed out of the plane. Edward was waiting with the Bentley and there was one other SUV.

Milo stepped away from the car and smiled. If Sonny knew what he was up to, he'd have a fit.

Jason smiled and shook Milo's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good. My dad said to say hello."

"You tell him that I'll drop by the next time I'm in the area."

"I will."

The last time Milo had seen Jason he was a mess. He was glad to see him in a better spirits.

"Milo, this is my lawyer Evangeline."

He thought she was very pretty. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Edward got out of the car and Jake grinned. "Where's my boy?"

Jake giggled and ran to him and Edward gave him a hug.

"Hello Jason. Who is this beautiful lady?"

Jason almost rolled his eyes at Edward's flirting. "This is my attorney, Evangeline."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Quartermaine."

He made a noise. "Please, call me Edward."

She smiled.

"We should get to the mansion. Everyone is waiting."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Everyone who?"

Edward muttered and waved his hand and got Jake into the car.

"Jason?" Eva asked, when he didn't move.

"You don't understand. My family is nuts."

Eva laughed. "I'll protect you."

"Laugh now. You'll be running from the house screaming in no time."

Johnny chuckled as he walked by with some luggage. They finished packing the cars and then headed to the Q's with a very excited Jake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When they entered the mansion, Jake ran ahead into the sitting room. Ned, Tracy, Monica, and Dillon were waiting with Alice.

Jason tentatively directed Evangeline into the lion's den.

"Who's that? Your latest victim?" Tracy quipped.

Jason glared at her. "Everyone, this is my lawyer Evangeline."

Ned walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Ned and that is my darling mother Tracy."

Eva shook Ned's hand. "It's nice meeting you."

Monica walked up and greeted her. "You do plan on winning right?"

Eva smiled. "I plan on wiping the floor with Richard Lansing."

"Ric's an ass. You'd get the floor dirty," Tracy quipped.

Jason smirked.

They all sat down except for Dillon and Jake who were going to take some pictures with his camera.

"I saw Cam at Kelly's yesterday. He looked miserable," Monica said.

Jason felt his heart drop. "Was he with Lucky?"

"No, he was with Siobhan."

Jason sighed. "Hopefully, it won't be much longer. I know Jake really misses him." They had been separated for far too long.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Siobhan was going to rip her hair out. Cam was acting out and Lucky wouldn't be back in town for a day or so. He was working undercover a town over.

"That's it," she yelled. "Get your coat on."

Cam smirked and grabbed his coat and they got into the car. "Where we going?"

"You'll know when we get there and I swear Cam, you owe me and you better not tell Lucky I took you here."

Cam wasn't sure what was happening. He was a little scared because Siobhan had a really short temper. "Okay."

They drove for a while and then she turned into the Quartermaine driveway. When they finally stopped, Cam recognized where they were and smiled. His mom had brought him here sometimes to see Jason.

Siobhan helped him out of the car and they walked up to the door and knocked. Alice quickly opened it, surprised to see the young woman standing there with the boy.

"Is Jason here?"

Alice smirked. "As a matter of fact, he is."

Lucky had told Siobhan that Jason was coming back today and figured that he'd show up at his family's house at some point. .

Alice ducked into the sitting room with a big smile on her face. "Jason, there's someone at the door for you."

Jason frowned and got up. When he turned the corner his whole demeanor changed.

"Jason!" Cameron yelled.

Jason knelt down and the force of Cameron's body knocked him backwards and they both laughed as he struggled to stay upright.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "He's driving me crazy. You have two hours. I just really need a break."

Jason studied her for a moment. At least she had the sense to bring him here instead of hurting him. "Okay."

She turned and left in a huff and Jason kissed Cam's head and as he hugged him.

"I missed you so much," Cam said with tears in his eyes.

Jason smiled. "I missed you too." They stood. "Jake?" Jason yelled. He put his finger to his mouth so Cameron would be quiet.

Jake ran around the corner and then stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide. "Cam!" he yelled.

The boys embraced each other, both wearing huge smiles.

Jake grabbed Cam's hand and dragged him into the room and Jason followed.

Edward grinned. "Cam my boy. I missed you."

Cam smiled and gave him a hug. Everyone stopped and welcomed Cameron.

"Cam, this is my lawyer, Evangeline."

"Hello Cam."

A rather serious Cam studied her for a moment and then held out his hand. "Hello."

Eva shook it.

"Are you going to make it so I can go home with Jake?"

"I'm going to try my best."

A slow smile crept onto his face. "Thank you."

He rushed off to play with his brother.

Monica sighed. "You think he's okay?"

Jason nodded. "He looks like it. I'll talk to him more before he leaves."

"I can't believe she'd just drive over here and dump him off like that," Eva said.

"You don't know the half of it. We think she isn't happy about this situation, but Lucky doesn't really care. He's trying to get revenge," Monica said.

Edward laughed loudly at something Cam said and they smiled.

"The judge hasn't asked to see him or Jake so for now, at least they won't have that stress," Eva said. She was worried that Cam would be too scared to speak out.

"They look happy," Ned said.

"That's because they are finally together where they belong," Tracy said. She wanted to snatch Lucky's hair off for doing what he did. It was a travesty that the boys had to deal with the stress of losing each other in addition to losing their mom. She had really encouraged Jason not to back down and fight for Jake even it if it meant that the boys were separated because Jake should be with his father.

Cam wandered off to use the bathroom and Jason followed. When he was finished, he pulled him into the study.

"I just need to know that you are okay."

Cam looked away sadly. "They don't like me. Why do I have to stay there?"

His admission made Jason want to kill Lucky and Siobhan. How could anyone not like him? "I'm sorry Cam. I'm going to do the best I can to bring you home with me and Jake. I love you and I know that is what your mom wanted."

Cam flew into Jason's arm and he held him tightly. "I love you too Jason."

Jason's heart just about melted.

Eva pushed open the door. "Is everything okay?"

Jason nodded and Cam pulled back and looked at Evangeline who sat down. The look on his face just about crushed her.

"You have to win," Cam said softly.

"I will do everything I can."

Cam walked over to her and then tentatively hugged her and Eva warmly embraced him. Pulling back, he gave her a slight smile and then left the room.

"Brutal."

"I'm worried about him Evangeline. I just can't let them ruin him."

She stood as Jason buried his head in his hands and then put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't like to lose Jason. I have no intention of letting that asshole keep Cam."

Jason met her gaze. "We're counting on you."

She nodded. God, she hoped that she could deliver.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The time with Cam went too fast and soon Siobhan knocked on the door.

"I love you Cam. Just know that I will do anything to get you back," Jason said trying not to tear up.

Cam cried and dove into his arms and Jake hugged him from behind and cried with him.

Siobhan watched with a hardened heart. She actually wanted Jason to win so she and Lucky could take off.

Jason pulled back and Cam wiped his face and then walked past Siobhan and ran for the car. If Lucky found out about this, Cam knew they'd be in big trouble, but seeing Jake and Jason had given him hope.


	4. Chapter 4 – Tactics

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest1 – lol re: toleration * Guest2 – Thank you! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – Thank you! * ilovedana53 – Thanks!

Chapter 4 – Tactics

The mood was a little somber after Cam left. Jake actually asked to take a nap which was highly unusual. Jason took him upstairs and made sure he was settled before returning to the sitting room.

"Who's the judge?" Edward asked.

Eva started to answer, but Jason stopped her.

"Don't tell him. He'll try to buy him off and it always backfires on him when he tries to help."

"Pushaw," Edward said loudly. "We need all the help we can get."

"Just let Evangeline do her job."

Edward muttered under his breath and Eva smirked.

"Where did you go to college?" Tracy asked.

"Harvard."

Tracy's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "How many cases have you taken to court?"

"Fifty."

"And how many have you won?"

"Fifty," Eva said confidently.

Tracy smirked. "No further questions counselor."

Eva grinned.

Monica smiled. "Evangeline, let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

Eva followed her upstairs.

Edward looked over at Jason. He was worried because he thought that Jason was isolating himself.

Jason looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just concerned about you.

"I'm fine."

Tracy cleared her throat. "Let's see, you locked yourself away for months, you picked up and moved to another state, and you act like everyone is the enemy including us."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're just being dramatic."

"No, I'm not. Jason, we are your family. We want to help you and your answer to that was to leave."

"Tracy, Jake and Cam need a fresh start away from my old life and the people who treated their mother like crap."

Tracy sighed. She did get why Jason wanted to start over, but she also knew how much Edward missed him. "I just feel like it was easy for you to walk away from us. You're not used to people really looking out for your best interests."

"We're not that far. I'll make sure that we at least visit a weekend a month." He did want the boys to feel like they had a family. "And, in between if you want to see them, I won't stop you."

"We'd appreciate that," Edward said.

Evangeline returned and took a seat. "May I use your study to work?"

"Of course. We'll get you anything you need," Edward said.

She slightly smiled. "Thank you. I just want to go over a few things. I like to be very prepared."

Edward smiled. "Ric will be prepared too."

"As much as an imbecile can be," Tracy quipped.

"I had my tech guy send me some videos of him in the courtroom with Jason from the past. I wanted to make sure I got a feel for his tactics."

"Or lack thereof," Tracy muttered.

"That's smart. He hates Jason and that is usually his downfall," Ned said.

Evangeline understood completely.

Alice walked into the room. "Ms. Diane Miller is here."

Jason frowned and stood, wondering what she wanted.

She breezed into the room. "Jason, it's lovely to see you. Trust me you are missed," she said giving him a little hug.

"Uh, how are you?"

Diane chuckled. "I'm surviving. Sonny is crazy as ever, but it pays for my designer duds."

Evangeline knew of Diane. In fact, she totally respected her.

"Why are you here?"

Some things never changed. "Is this your lawyer?" she asked looking Evangeline up and down. She was very beautiful and younger.

"Yes. This is Evangeline Williamson."

Diane held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to meet you too. I've read some of your casework."

"Well, I do like to win."

Evangeline smiled. She liked Diane's vibe.

"I came here today because I want to help you beat that jerk Ric Lansing. He's a blight."

Jason's brow went up. "Does Sonny know that you're here?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I saw that Siobhan creature at Kelly's with Cam and he looked downright miserable. I couldn't in good conscience stay away."

Eva smiled. "Well, I was just about to go to the study. Join me?"

Diane followed her.

"Well that was a surprise," Edward said.

"Diane's really good. I'm glad she's on our side."

Tracy nodded. "She's a viper that dresses nice. I also wouldn't want to be on her bad side. Evangeline is in good hands."

Jason sighed. They just needed to win. There was too much at stake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane left and Jason went into the study, bringing Eva some coffee.

"Thank you," she said grabbing the mug.

"How are things going?"

"Great. Diane gave me some good advice. I feel even more confident now. She's awesome."

"Yeah. She's great at what she does, but so are you." He had been really impressed so far. Evangeline was very thorough.

Jake came running into the room and Jason grabbed him and picked him up.

"That was a quick nap."

"I couldn't sleep. I want my Cam."

Jason kissed the top of his head. "I know you do and we're doing our best to make that happen."

Edward stood in the doorway. "Jake, would you like to go help Cook bake some brownies?"

Jake nodded.

Jason put him down and he ran off. "What can I do?"

"Well, you can go through these. Highlight every date where the schedule shows Lucky being out of town or away overnight."

Jason grabbed the highlighter. "Okay."

They worked until dinner and then Jason stood and stretched.

Evangeline sat back and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel the pressure.

He approached her and held out his hand. She looked at it briefly and placed her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"You need a break. You're going to drive yourself crazy. Take a walk with me."

She nodded and followed him outside where they soon came up the rose garden.

"My grandmother Lila was beautiful inside and out. She always loved me no matter what and I loved her for it. She was special and loved her roses."

"They are beautiful."

They sat on a bench. "Sometimes I swear I can feel that she's still with me. Anytime I smell peppermint, I think of her."

"She sounds lovely."

"She would have liked you. She was nice, but feisty underneath it all."

She smirked. "Are you saying I'm feisty?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Jake ran towards them as Tracy gave chase.

He hopped onto Jason's lap.

"Sorry, he saw you from the window."

"It's okay."

Tracy sat across from them. "You needed to feel her didn't you?"

Jason nodded.

"I come out here a lot. It's calm and soothing just like she was."

Jake spotted a rabbit and hopped down and pulled Evangeline towards it.

"Alice said dinner will be ready in five."

"Okay." He walked over to Jake and Evangeline to round them up. The rabbit had already hopped into the bushes anyway.

Tracy watched them and wondered if she saw a little spark and then turned and walked towards the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner was a raucous affair. Monica and Tracy got into it and Edward had to step in. Ned drank more than he probably should, and Dillon got it all on film.

Once they finished, Evangeline retreated back to the study where she and Jason worked until it was late and then went to bed.

They had one more day to prepare—one more day to start making sure that Cam and Jake were reunited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky threw his keys on the table and walked inside the apartment. Cam was watching cartoons as usual. He ignored him and went into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator and drank it from the carton.

Siobhan approached him. "It's the afternoon, Lucky. I thought that you'd be home in the morning. Ric wanted to meet with you."

Lucky shrugged. "I just can't wait until this is over."

"And then what? We and the little brat ride off into the sunset."

Lucky grabbed her arm and Siobhan yelped. "Is that going to be a problem?"

She shook her head and wrenched her arm away, rubbing it lightly. Lucky had become increasingly violent and angry. She wondered how far he would take it. When Elizabeth died, it was like a switch turned off and he had been a bear to deal with.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He had a crappy night and wasn't in the mood to deal with Siobhan's bitching. He needed a hot meal and some sleep and then he'd call Ric. If they lost this case, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. One thing he knew was that Siobhan had to go. She was driving him crazy. For now, their relationship would help him so she stayed, but that would all change after the trial.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline stared out the window as she watched Jason chase Jake. They were so cute together. You could see Jason's unconditional love for the little boy and she really hoped that he would show that side in court. The judge would be watching his every move. He was an enigma—someone everyone talked about. Somehow, she had to make him seem approachable and likable.

She turned and saw Tracy standing there.

"You need anything?"

"No. I was trying to figure out how to get Jason out of his shell on the stand."

"That's easy. Have him talk about Elizabeth."

She nodded. "You think he'll be able to hold back and not kill Ric?"

Tracy smirked. "That's fifty/fifty, but knowing Jason, he'd wait until afterwards."

Eva smiled.

"They're getting to you aren't they?"

Eva's mouth dropped open as Tracy smiled gleefully.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Jake's face? He's totally screwing with my clock."

Tracy laughed. "Yeah, he's a heartbreaker. So is his father."

"That's not an option," Eva said as she relaxed into a chair.

"It might be eventually. Those boys need someone who will fight for them, just like their mother did."

"And you think I'm it?"

"Maybe. Just don't count him out. He just needs some time to grieve. Be there for them and just keep an open mind."

Eva was surprised by the conversation. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"This is the first time I've seen a lawyer speechless."

Eva chuckled. "It will probably be the last."

Tracy winked at her and left the room. She was surprised to find Edward standing in the hallway with a big grin on his face. She shook her head and went back to the living room to see if Monica was home so she could pick a fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason knelt down at Elizabeth's grave. "Hey. I miss you so much." He laid some flowers down. "It's like this ache that won't go away and I don't know what to do—how to let you go." He paused and closed his eyes. "I need you there with us tomorrow. I don't think I can do this without you. Evangeline is good. You'd like her. Ric is dirty and I'm just scared that if Lucky wins, I'll never see Cam again. He's so bitter. I just—please watch over us okay? I love you Elizabeth. Always. See you later."

He walked back to the car. Somehow, the judge needed to make this right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Evangeline finished getting dressed as she thought about her opening statement. She was ready to do battle. Ric was going down and Cam was coming home with them. Losing wasn't an option.

She went downstairs. The mood was tense and breakfast was unusually quiet.

Alice and Tracy were going to stay with Jake and Edward and Monica were going to court to support Jason.

They got into the car and drove to the courthouse, ready for battle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric watched Evangeline walk into the room ahead of Jason. He smirked. She was beautiful. He knew about her reputation and wouldn't take her lightly. Hopefully, the judge would see that Cam was fine right where he was. If Ric could take Jake away from Jason and give him to Lucky, he would. That is how much he hated him. Lucky smirked at Jason. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the man take away Cam. He didn't care what he had to do or say.

The judge came in and shuffled some papers. He made a few statements and then they got right down to it.

"I've read the initial ruling and it is highly unusual that brothers were split up. Mr. Morgan, I see you have moved to Pennsylvania?"

"Yes your honor."

"And are you still in Sonny Corinthos's employ?"

"No."

The judge scribbled a note and then Ric and Evangeline went back and forth with the judge on what was admissible or not.

"Mr. Lansing, you may call your first witness."

"Thank you,Your Honor. I call Lulu Spencer-Falconeri to the stand."

She was sworn in and Ric got to it.

"Mrs. Falconeri, can you please tell us about Lucky and Elizabeth's relationship."

"Well, they were together at a young age. Lucky helped Elizabeth heal after she was raped. He was eventually kidnapped and brainwashed. It was really difficult for them when he got back."

"Why?"

"Because he was brainwashed into thinking he didn't want to be with her and Elizabeth had developed a friendship with Jason Morgan."

Ric nodded. "Go on."

"They eventually got back together because they loved each other deeply. Down the road, Lucky was in a work accident and he got addicted to drugs. He spiraled out of control and he cheated on Elizabeth and she turned around and cheated on him with Jason."

"And what happened then?"

"Elizabeth found out later that she was pregnant and lied about it. She told Jason the truth before Jake was born, but she didn't tell Lucky. Elizabeth asked Jason to give up Jake so that he would be safe from the mob violence."

"And Mr. Morgan agreed?"

Lulu avoided looking at Jason. "Yes."

"Go on."

"Eventually, Lucky found out and he was wrecked about it, but he loved Elizabeth and agreed to keep up the lie and act as Jake's father. That's the kind of man he is."

Jason fought an eye roll.

"Is there anything else you want to add?"

"When Lucky and Elizabeth broke up, Lucky was still apart of Cam's life. He tried to be a good father. At some point, there was a disagreement and Liz refused to let Lucky see him."

"Do you know what that was about?"

"They argued about her seeing Jason when she knew it was dangerous. She got mad and out of spite, refused to let Lucky see his son."

"Thank you Lulu."

Ric sat down and Evangeline approached the witness box.

"Did you like Elizabeth Webber?"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no."

"How many times has your brother cheated on Ms. Webber to your knowledge?"

"Twice."

"I see. And who was that with?"

"Sarah Webber and Maxie Jones—although technically he wasn't with Elizabeth when he slept with her sister."

Eva pretended to think. "You're conveniently leaving out Sam McCall who he also cheated with. Did your brother ever physically hurt Elizabeth?"

"I believe he did push her down when he was on drugs and she was pregnant with Jake."

"And were you upset by that? Because it seems like from what I've read, you pushed her pretty hard to stay with your brother."

"He was trying to get clean. We were scared he'd spiral out of control if he knew the truth."

"So basically, you didn't care if Elizabeth was happy or not. It was all about your brother?"

Lulu was at a loss for words.

"So you pushed a pregnant woman with a young child to stay with a drug addict. Did you really think that was a good idea?"

"Your honor, Lulu is not on trial here."

"I'll allow. Continue."

"Answer my question please."

Lulu sighed. "I didn't think of it that way. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Isn't it true that he hurt her a lot? He cheated on her. She even drank poison to save him from one of his enemies. He physically pushed her down when she was pregnant and God knows what would have happened if he had left drugs around the house for Cam to find."

"You make him sound like a horrible person when he wasn't. He loved Cam."

"Then why didn't he get clean for Cam or Elizabeth? He only decided to go to rehab when he found out about Jake because he thought Jake was truly his."

"Objection."

"Sustained."

"To your knowledge, did your brother ever try to adopt Cam?"

Again, Lulu was shocked by the question. "Um, I don't think so."

"Don't you find it strange that he didn't make that happen if he loved Cameron so much?"

Lucky wanted to strangle Evangeline.

"He probably just didn't get around to it."

"It is my understanding that you were quite vocal whenever Elizabeth made a mistake, but made excuses for your brother when he did. Would you say that is true?"

Lulu sighed. "I guess."

"A yes or no will suffice."

"Yes."

"Did you think it was appropriate to storm into her place of employment and call her names and broadcast her sins in front of her co-workers?"

"Yes. She hurt my brother."

"Suppose I was to yell out all the bad things you've done right now or even in the middle of the office you work in. Would you appreciate that?"

"No."

"But yet you and your brother treated Elizabeth like your own personal punching bag. Do you really think that was appropriate?"

"I was just trying to protect my brother," Lulu yelled exasperatedly.

"Are you now?"

"Objection," Ric said loudly.

"Sustained."

"No further questions Your Honor."

The judge cleared his throat. "You may step down." Once Lulu was seated, he asked Ric to call his next witness.


	5. Chapter 5 – Breaking it Down

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * jazphace – lol! * ilovedana53 – She's kicking butt! * leasmom – Thank you! * Guest – Glad you like it! * Beachgirl25 – Welcome! Fried Lucky coming up! * Tisha – RJ Gannon was Hank Gannon's brother (Hank was married to Nora and they had a daughter together). He was tall with dreads. Great actor. * Dawn – Thanks! I know, I'm too scared to post too often because I'll run out of chapters and I'm posting two other fics at the same time plus writing others. I'll make a commitment to post twice a week instead of once since everyone is enjoying it (for as long as I can). * leoslove – Thanks! Duly noted! I'll have to check you out on there. It's been a long time since I visited. * sweetgirl23 – Thank you!

Chapter 5 – Breaking it Down

Ric cleared his throat. "I call Detective Cruz Rodriguez to the stand."

Cruz was sworn in and then took a seat.

"Detective, what was your relationship with Lucky Spencer?" Ric asked.

"I was his partner."

"You said was."

"I moved away," Cruz said.

"Can you describe your Det. Spencer?"

Cruz nodded. "He was a good guy. He worked hard and struggled to make ends meet just like most of us."

"And what would you say about Elizabeth Webber?" Ric asked.

"She was for the most part a good person too."

"Were you aware that she lied to him about Jake Morgan's parentage?"

"He confided in me at one point," Cruz admitted.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Disappointed. I know how badly Lucky struggled. The drug use came about because he was injured by a perp."

"Have you ever seen him get out of hand where Elizabeth was concerned?"

"Not really. They fought here and there, but he was pretty calm around me."

"Thank you. I have no further questions. Your witness," Ric said smugly.

Evangeline didn't even bother glancing at Ric. She didn't want to get sick. "Mr. Rodriguez, are you saying that Lucky Spencer didn't have a temper?"

"No, I'm not saying that, but a lot of his issues were from the drug use and they weren't his norm."

"In your line of work, you must come in to contact with people like your partner all the time—ones where circumstances have caused them to fall prey to drugs."

"I do."

"Tell me something. Were you aware that Lucky Spencer lied about taking down Manny Ruiz?"

Cruz frowned. "No."

"And were you aware that he was having sex with a barely legal Maxie Jones while he was not only married to Elizabeth, but when she was also pregnant with Jake?"

"Yes."

"And you would still characterize him as a good guy?"

"He made a mistake. It was the drugs."

"Would you want your sister dating him under those circumstances?"

Cruz clearly looked uncomfortable."No."

"It seems like most of your judgment was placed on Elizabeth's head when she was just trying to hold everyone together."

"Your honor, was there a question in that comment?" Ric asked.

"Duly noted. Ms. Williamson, please get on with it."

"Yes, Your Honor. Was your partner suspended for doing drugs on the job?"

"Yes."

"And would you say that he got adequate punishment or did the fact that he was sleeping with Maxie help him get an easier punishment?"

"I don't know if I can say that for sure, but I have seen worse punishments."

"Did you see Lucky spending a lot of time with Cameron?"

"Not really. I mean, it was on and off depending on how their relationship was going," Cruz said.

"What about when he and Elizabeth would split."

"No."

"So, I'll ask you one more time. From an outside prospective, would you consider Mr. Spencer a good husband?"

Cruz sighed. "I guess not."

"No further questions your honor."

"Would you like to redirect?" the judge asked.

"Not at this time," Ric answered.

"Next witness."

"I call Lucky Spencer."

Lucky was sworn in and Evangeline couldn't wait to rake him over the coals.

Ric walked up to him. "Lucky, tell me why you deserve to have Cameron with you."

"He's all I have left of Elizabeth."

Jason clenched his jaw so he wouldn't leap over the table and kick the shit of him.

"Explain."

"I was Cameron's father for a long time; at least the only one he ever knew. I loved him like he was my own." Lucky's expression was wistful and sincere.

"Would you say you had a good relationship with him?"

"Yes. We played together at home. He's a great kid."

"When Jake came along and you found out you had been lied to, you offered to still be a father to him. Why?" Ric asked.

Lucky looked directly at Jason. "Because his biological father is a dangerous criminal and he needed to be protected."

"That was very noble of you."

"I loved Elizabeth and her children."

"Even after she lied to you?"

He nodded. "I'm probably an idiot, but yes."

"And even after she's gone, you want to be there for him?"

"Yes. He's hurting. I know he misses his brother, but he's safer with me than he is with a former mob boss."

"What about your drug use?" Ric asked.

"I was in a bad way. I was injured on the job and got addicted to pain meds. I thought Elizabeth was cheating on me and when I was drugged out of my mind, I slept with Maxie."

"Did you regret it?"

"Absolutely. I cheated and I'm not proud of that."

"No further questions your honor."

Eva stood up. "Let's go over a few things. When you were younger, you were presumed dead due to your relationship with the Cassadine family correct?"

"Yes."

"When you came back, you were brainwashed and didn't want Elizabeth. You slept with her sister and was very mean to her."

"I was brainwashed," Lucky said momentarily glaring at her before he caught himself.

"Brainwashed to sleep with her sister?"

"No."

"And after that, Elizabeth drank poison to save you from Helena Cassadine's wrath right?"

"Yes."

Eva let a dramatic pause linger before pushing forward. "Helena Cassadine, probably one of the most dangerous people in this town, has had a target on the Spencer family for years. For her to stoop to brainwashing you and letting your family think you were dead for a year, tells me that she is psychotic."

"Pretty much."

"So how exactly is Jason's life more dangerous then you being a cop and having her as a foe?"

Lucky's brow furrowed. "He's a criminal."

"Are you saying she isn't?"

"No."

"Mr. Spencer, when Jake went missing, did you immediately accuse Elizabeth of doing something to him?" Eva asked.

Lucky sighed. "Yes. I was upset and it just didn't make sense."

"And did you not purposely have Jason arrested even though he brought your son back?"

"He broke bail."

Jason wanted to smile. Lucky was starting to lose it.

"Would you rather that Jake not be found?"

"No. That's not the point."

Evangeline moved in closer. "The point is that your hatred for Jason tends to cloud your judgment."

"Objection."

"Your Honor, I could show documented instances where this is true and I'm sure Detective Cruz would back me up."

"Sustained."

Eva pushed forward. "And when you found out much later that Sam McCall watched Jake being kidnapped and hired men to terrorize her, I don't remember you pressing charges against her. Did you?"

"No."

"But your first instinct was to charge Jason."

"Yes," Lucky said, wondering where she was going with this.

"And did you not end up back together with the woman who had endangered the child that you had sworn to protect?"

"She was sorry, even Elizabeth forgave her."

Evangeline bit her lip so she wouldn't roll her eyes. "It seems to me like you felt you could be Elizabeth and Jason's judge and jury, but you got to do whatever you wanted."

"Objection."

"Sustained. Move along."

Eva nodded. "What makes you think that with the enemies you have out there, the long hours you spend at your job, and the fact that your relationship with Cam has been spotty for years, that you are somehow a better parent then Jason?"

"He's a criminal."

"Alleged."

Lucky gripped the wood in front of him. "We all know who he is and I am not like him. I don't kill people for money or power. I protect."

"And what about your relationship with Cam?"

"I'm the only father he knows."

"Elizabeth had been seeing Jason for a year and they were planning to get married. He was around the boys and saw them way more than you did. Nothing bad happened to them."

"Jason Morgan is a thug. He's the bad guy here, not me," Lucky said angrily.

"Cameron and Jacob have never witnessed him being cruel to their mother or disrespecting her. Can you say the same?"

Lucky cringed.

"Answer the question please," the judge said.

"No."

"How many nights a week do you leave Cam in Siobhan's care?"

"I don't know. It just depends if I'm on a case."

Evangeline walked over and rattled off the number she had counted. "According to your schedule, you've been home twice in the last seven days. How exactly does that leave you time to spend with Cam?"

"Sometimes it can't be helped. I spend time with him when I see him. He's well cared for."

"And how would you know that?"

Siobhan glared at Evangeline from the back of the courtroom.

"What are you implying?" Lucky asked.

"That you don't care about Cam or how Siobhan treats him when you are not there."

Lucky stared at Evangeline blankly.

"I have several sworn statements that paint Siobhan as frazzled, bitter, and mean when dealing with Cam."

"That's ridiculous," Lucky said incredulously.

"I pulled surveillance video from Kelly's and it shows her snatching him, yelling at him, and she even dropped him off at the Quartermaine house Saturday night because she needed a break."

Lucky was seething. That red-headed bitch was going to ruin everything. "I don't know what to say."

"No further questions—for now."

Lucky stepped down and glared at Siobhan as the judge called for a recess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva sat across from Jason in a small room while they ate some lunch.

At the moment, neither were very hungry but Eva tried to force some salad down so she'd have energy.

"Ric doesn't have anyone else on his list. That means I can start questioning people. I'm calling Epiphany first. Then, I'm going to put you on the stand. There's really no way to avoid it."

"I know."

"I need for the judge to see your loving side."

Jason looked like he was going to be sick.

"If I push up the sleeve on my jacket, I'll need you to stall. Nick is so close. If it turns out that Lucky's is the one that hit Liz, it will seal our case." She had a suspicion he was the murderer from the start.

Jason sat back.

"Talk to me."

"I'm just scared. I could lose Cam forever. I don't think me or my boys could handle that," Jason said emotionally.

"I know what's at stake and I'm not going to let you down. I need you to try and not to lose your temper with Ric. He knows what buttons to push and he will do whatever he can to paint you as a violent, unfeeling person. Don't let him bait you."

Jason wiped his mouth. "Easier said than done, but I'll do my best."

There was a rapping on the door, signaling for them to get ready to come back. They cleaned up their lunch and Jason closed his eyes, trying to summon his strength.

"You can do this," Eva said gently touching his arm. "Just think of her—how strong she was. Use her memory to get you through this."

He nodded. "Okay."

She opened the door and they went back into the courtroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric rested his case and Epiphany was sworn in.

"Ms. Johnson, tell me about your relationship with Elizabeth."

"Well, she was a co-worker who I have worked with closely over the years."

"So you knew her when she was with Lucky Spencer and Jason Morgan. Is that correct?" Eva asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me about her relationship with Lucky."

Epiphany took a deep breath. "It had ups and downs. They fought here and there and broke up a few times."

"Would you say she was happy?"

"I think she wanted to be but her smile never quite reached her eyes."

"Have you witnessed some of their fights?" Eva asked.

"Yes. A few times Mr. Spencer blew up at her in public. Elizabeth always tried to dial it down and stop it, but that wasn't always possible. When Lucky was on drugs, he showed up there a lot to check up on her because he thought she was having an affair with Patrick Drake."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because he was drugged out of his mind. Patrick was encouraging Elizabeth to further her career, but they have never been intimate."

"So Lucky would show up at her job and accuse her of being a whore in front of everyone?" Eva asked.

"Yes."

"But Elizabeth took it?"

Jason sighed. God he wished he could back and do so many things differently, there were so many people against them.

"Yes. She tried to appease him and calm him down. She always made a lot of excuses for him."

"What did you do when you found out she was seeing Jason?" Eva asked.

"Well, I always suspected that Jake was his. He looks a lot like his father, although I see Elizabeth in him too."

"Would you say that Jason and Elizabeth were happy?"

Epiphany nodded. "They were very much in love. He treated her with respect and he loved those boys."

"And how were the kids with him?"

She smiled. "They loved to play with him and they adored him and called him daddy Jason."

Lucky sneered. It killed him that Jason was around the kids at all. Elizabeth was so irresponsible.

"So they were a happy family."

"Yes. Jason would take her on dates and I would babysit. Those little boys had been through a lot, but they were strong just like their mom." Epiphany wiped a tear away. Losing Elizabeth had been hard on her. She loved her friend and had fallen in love with the boys.

"Were the boys in danger around Jason?"

"Not that I know of. He had guards watching over them and they were discrete so the boys never knew."

"Thank you Epiphany. Your witness."

Ric got up. "Ms. Johnson, do you like Lucky Spencer?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

"I didn't think he treated Elizabeth with respect."

"Well, he must have been doing something right since she chose him over Jason time and time again," Ric said.

Epiphany sighed. "Elizabeth felt like it was up to her to save Lucky because he had saved her."

"Sounds like a great love."

"Lucky might have helped her get over the rape, but if he hadn't of stood her up for her sister, she would have been at the dance instead of nursing a broken heart at the park."

"Lucky had no way of knowing what would happen that night. It is hardly his fault. Would you say you hate Mr. Spencer?"

"No. That would require a lot of energy I don't have."

Eva bit her lip so she wouldn't smile. The look Epiphany was giving Ric was priceless.

"But you do like Jason Morgan?"

"I don't approve of his former job choice, but he's a good man. He loves the boys and he still loves Elizabeth."

Ric ignored that last part. "If their love was so great, then why were they keeping it a secret?"

"Mainly, because the people in this town couldn't mind their own business." Monica grinned. "They were always trying to pull the couple apart. You would think their love would be the downfall of the civilization the way their so-called friends and family behaved."

"Maybe they were just afraid for Elizabeth and the boy's safety."

"Please. They just couldn't stand it that they wouldn't be able to control them."

Ric sighed. This was getting nowhere. "No further questions your honor." His case was sinking. Everything hinged on Jason at this point, and Ric hoped that he could make him unravel.


	6. Chapter 6 - Exposed

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're enjoying the story! A lot of drama this chapter.

Chapter 6 – Exposed

Jason took a deep breath. So much was riding on him staying calm. Usually, he had no problem reigning it in, but Ric tended to get on his last nerve.

"Mr. Morgan."

Eva's voice permeated his thoughts and his eyes locked with hers.

"Tell me about your relationship with Elizabeth."+

"I met her when she was around eighteen. She had this light about her that was beautiful. Her smile, her laugh—everything about her made you want to get to know her. At the time, she was in love with Lucky. Even after the horror of being raped, she still tried to be positive and loving. I always admired her for that."

Everyone could see that the intensity in Jason's body was slowly receding.

"Our timing sucked. Every time we gave into the push and pull, something would happen to separate us. We were both scared to go for what we wanted because of our pasts. We turned to other people along the way, but we never lost our connection. Finally, we got our acts together and decided we wanted to be together, but we kept it a secret because of Michael's shooting."

"And eventually, you went to jail for Michael."

"Briefly. We faked some charges so I could be with him and protect him."

"And how did Elizabeth feel about that?"

"She wasn't happy, but she understood what Michael means to me."

Eva started to pace. "Why did you give up Jake?"

"Elizabeth was scared of the danger and thought he'd be safer. She was also trying to protect Lucky because he had spiraled out of control with his drug addiction."

"But why did you agree to give up your son?"

"I broke. I was insecure about my ability to protect them and I couldn't say no to her. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she had everything to lose by being in my world. I just wanted her and the boys to be happy and I wasn't sure that I could provide that for them."

"What changed your mind?" Eva asked.

"I was miserable without them. Seeing Jake killed me and I missed Cam. I guess I could see how much I was missing and it was torture. After talking it over with Elizabeth and finding out she was unhappy to, we decided that we owed it to ourselves to see where our relationship could go."

"So you were happy?"

Jason smiled. "Yes. Having a family with Elizabeth was everything I dreamed it would be. She was loving and compassionate. The boys were so much fun and they loved me unconditionally. I miss Elizabeth all the time. I think if I didn't have the boys, I might have given up because there was such a huge hole left in my heart."

Ric rolled his eyes.

"And you're out of the business right?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric approached Jason. "Mr. Morgan, you have quite the reputation as a killer. Yet, you sit here now as if that is insignificant. Isn't it true that you will always have a target on your back for life?"

"Yes."

"And why do you think submitting the boys to that kind of danger is appropriate?"

"They are protected. I moved out of town. I have no ties with the organization anymore, so there isn't much reason for someone to come after me unless they want revenge."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people that you managed to piss off. I still don't see why you want to subject Cam to that or Jake for that matter," Ric said.

"Objection."

"Sustained. Carry on counselor."

"Sorry your honor."

"I love them and I will protect them. Elizabeth agreed to be my wife. I would think that she would have some say."

"And suppose it was one of your enemies that hit her. Then what? You would have in essence killed the woman you had sworn to protect and love."

Jason's fists clenched at his side. Fucking Sonny and his own damned loyalty. Ric shouldn't even be breathing right now. "There is no reason to believe it was one of my enemies. They like to brag. It wouldn't have been kept a secret because like you, they enjoy rubbing things in my face."

"How many times has Jake been kidnapped?"

"Twice."

"One of those times, it was because of your business right?"

"Yes," Jason said.

"And Elizabeth and you broke ties over it, correct?"

"Briefly."

Ric paused for a long moment. "It has dawned on me that you were willing to let Lucky be a father to your kid even though he had a drug problem at the time. That must mean you thought he was a good person."

"Basically he was. I understood Elizabeth's need to save him and knew that if Lucky got his act together, that he could be a good father. That was a mistake though, because I was stupid to believe that Lucky could make Elizabeth happy since she was with him for the wrong reasons."

"It killed you that he was with her intimately and emotionally didn't it?"

"Yes," Jason admitted.

"All of this—you fighting for Cam is because of your guilt. Lucky is raising him just fine, just like you believed he could. It doesn't make a good argument that you were so willing to give your kid to someone that you now state is not good enough to raise Cam."

"No. Cam and Jake need to be together," Jason said.

"And Lucky was a father to both of them. What does it say about you that you are willing to separate them because of your hatred for Lucky Spencer?"

"Jake is my son and in my heart, so is Cam. Elizabeth wouldn't want them with Lucky. He barely saw them anymore because he couldn't be bothered most of the time."

Ric leaned closer. "Did it ever occur to you that he was intimated by you and was jealous that you had taken over his life?"

"He didn't even know I was with Elizabeth. Lucky is one of the most selfish people I know. He doesn't really care about what is best for the boys. He's just trying to stick it to me. And I just saw Cam and he cried and was miserable because he wants to be with me and his brother. He said Siobhan was mean to him and he was scared of Lucky."

"Objection. Hearsay."

"Sustained."

"You are selfishly trying to hold onto the last piece of Elizabeth you can instead of doing the right thing by your son," Ric yelled.

Jason eyes were lethal as he glared at Ric for a moment, until he suddenly ripped his gaze to Evangeline and she made a motion like she was breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. "I loved Elizabeth with every fiber of my being. We were getting married and I was a father to the boys. I would never do something to purposely hurt them. Cam is hurting right now and I'm trying to do what is right. I'm fighting for him because he is worth fighting for. I love him. We had just signed adoption papers the morning she died. That is how much that little boy means to me. It wasn't about Lucky or anyone else. It was all about love, something you'll never understand."

Ric stared at him blankly. It was not the answer he was expecting. Instead of blowing up, Jason had just hurt his case. "No further questions your honor."

There was a movement at the door and Nick Fallon stepped inside and whispered something to a deputy. Lucky watched him intently, wondering who he was.

The deputy asked permission to approach the bench and then the judge stood. "Mr. Lansing and Ms. Williamson, please approach the bench."

There is a flurry of whispers and intense conversation before the judge directs them to his chambers to confer in private. Court is still in session.

Nick walked over to Jason and whispered in his ear at the same time Lucky stood and approached a deputy.

"I need to use the bathroom. Please. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

The deputy grabbed his arm and led him outside to the bathroom. Lucky rushed inside. He had a bad feeling that the gig was up and looked outside the window and then made a quick phone call. It had already been planned just in case things fell apart.

He heard the alarm go off a minute later and smirked. The deputy rushed in and directed him towards the front door as everyone else in the building rushed to get outside.

Evangeline, Ric, and the judge hurried back into the courtroom. Her eyes locked with Jason's who looked like he was about to rip someone apart.

"We need to get out of here," a deputy said.

Ric looked around. "Where's Lucky?"

"He had to use the bathroom," Lulu said.

They went into the hallway and there were people everywhere. Evangeline was pushed, almost toppling her, and Jason protectively threw his arm around her and pulled her into his side as he tried to take the brunt of the shoving. With so many shootings in the news, people were in a hurry in case there was any violence. They made it outside and stood around while the fire department went through the building.

"Talk to me," Evangeline said.

"I want to kill him. I can't believe this," Jason was shaking with rage.

Evangeline looked over at Monica and shook her head when she started to move towards them, stopping her forward movement. She pulled Jason further away.

"You're going to have to contain your anger. He'll be arrested and I will make sure he suffers. You can't touch him Jason. I know you want to kill him, but you can't do that or you will lose the boys. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," he growled.

She took his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you lost her and that Lucky is the one who took her away from you and the boys. Please be strong for them."

Jason closed his eyes for a second and then a thought popped into his head. "Cam—suppose Siobhan takes off with him?"

"Did you notice that Johnny isn't here?"

Jason frowned. "No."

"He left a while ago because I sent him to watch the apartment."

Jason grabbed his phone. "Johnny?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Someone pulled the alarm. I have a bad feeling that Lucky is on the way back there. He was the one who hit Elizabeth."

"Son of a bitch."

"Get Cam now. We can't take the chance that they run off with him."

Johnny got out of his car and ran up to the building. "I'm on it."

Jason ended the call and closed his eyes again.

He felt a touch on his arm and it was Edward.

"Are you alright my boy?"

Jason's eyes started to tear up. "No."

Edward didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew it was big. He pulled Jason into a hug and gripped him tighter when he felt Jason return it. "It's going to be alright Jason. Let us be there for you."

"He did it. Lucky ran over my Elizabeth and killed her. He hit her and went on about his life like hers meant nothing and then tried to take Cam from me and Jake. I hate him so much right now."

Jason's body was shaking with rage.

Monica rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry son. Should I go get Cam?"

Jason pulled back and took a deep breath. "No. Johnny is on it."

Someone announced it was okay to go back in and they moved towards the building. Edward looked up at Monica. "He's going to explode later."

"Then we'll be there to pick up the pieces."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The judge looked over at Ric. "Where is your client?"

"I don't know your honor. Apparently, he fled on foot and then jumped into a car."

The judge shook his head. "Put out a warrant for Lucky Spencer for vehicular manslaughter, leaving the scene of the crime, felony hit and run, and contempt of court. I'm sure I'll think of a few more things to add on later."

The deputy nodded and left the courtroom.

"Well, obviously Lucky Spencer is not getting custody and frankly, before finding out that he killed Elizabeth Webber, I wasn't going to give it to him anyway. Despite Mr. Morgan's bad career choice, I feel the court was initially remiss in its findings and according to the social workers, he has provided a very loving and stable environment for Jake Morgan. I have no doubt that he will do the same for Cameron. Mr. Morgan, please have your lawyer submit the adoption paperwork and I will personally make sure it is expedited."

"Thank you Your Honor," Evangeline said.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," the Judge said.

"Thank you," Jason said.

"Court is adjourned."

They stood and Jason and Eva hugged.

"Let's go see your sons."

Jason nodded. He needed to see them and hold them because he knew that he was about to lose it and so did everyone else in that courtroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lucky parked his car and looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. He didn't have a lot of time—just enough to grab some passports and Cam. Siobhan was not invited on their next adventure.

He entered the apartment and found her standing in front of some suitcases.

"I packed. Johnny was here and took Cam."

Lucky was pissed. "And you let him?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Is it true? Did you hit Elizabeth?"

Lucky picked up a candleholder and threw it across room. Siobhan flinched as she watched it shattered. "Yes. I didn't do it on purpose. I was distracted and a woman stepped into the cross walk and it was too late. I saw her eyes right before I hit her and I just kept going. Noone would believe that I didn't do it on purpose."

"Were you drinking Lucky?"

"Yes. I would have gone to jail, so I had submitted some false paperwork about my car being stolen. I had set it on fire and crashed it so they wouldn't be able to tell that it was the car that hit her."

Siobhan shivered. "Why did you take Cam?"

Lucky's eyes filled with tears. "I loved her and she decided she wanted Jason. Every day my hatred grew. After the accident, I decided I needed someone to pay for all of my suffering."

"Elizabeth paid with her life." Siobhan hadn't signed on for this. What he did was sickening. She looked up and was startled, not realizing he had moved so close.

"Do not breathe of a word of this to anyone."

"Fine. Let's get out of here before the cops get here."

She met his gaze and didn't like what she saw at all. Lucky didn't seem very Lucky-like at the moment. In fact, his eyes were vacant and downright scary. Before she could process her line of thinking, his hand was around her throat, squeezing as she clawed at his hands.

Lucky took out his rage on her, beating her until she dropped to the floor in a heap. His chest was heaving as he leaned down and took her pulse. Dead. Jumping up, he washed his hands and took off his bloody shirt and replaced it with a clean one. He opened his safe and got out some money and documents and then grabbed his duffle bag and fled. For the immediate future, he would hole up somewhere until he enacted out his vengeance and then he would leave the country.


	7. Chapter 7 - Revenge

A/N – Thanks for the comments!I really appreciate them! * ilovedana53 – I'm afraid that Lucky is going to be a problem for a while….

Chapter 7 - Revenge

Jason walked into the mansion and rushed into the sitting room. Cam and Jake looked up with big grins on their faces and then screamed, "Daddy," before jumping up and running to him. He dropped onto his knees as they rushed into his arms and embraced him.

"Johnny said that I'm going to live with you now," Cam said.

"It's true and I'll have Diane submit the paperwork so I can adopt you. Would you like to have my last name?"

Cam smiles and nods.

"Good. Cameron Webber Morgan it is."

Jake looks up at his dad. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

Cam throws his arms around Jason again. "I love you too."

Everyone else in the room was emotional watching them.

Cam notices that Evangeline is standing in the doorway and he grins and pulls away from his father. She kneels down right before he runs into her and knocks her on her butt.

Tracy chuckles as the excited boy kisses Eva on the cheek and then clings to her.

"Thank you," Cam said softly as his eyes filled with tears. "You saved me."

A tear ran down Eva's face. "Your father never stopped fighting for you. I'm glad that I could help."

Jake, not to be outdone, ran over and threw his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek too. "Thank you for my Cam."

"You're welcome Jake."

Alice cleared her throat. "How about we celebrate with some cookies?"

The boys stood as they cheered.

Jason helped Evangeline up. "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

She wiped her face. "Thank you for trusting me."

The boys ran off to the dining room.

"I need to get out of here."

She nodded and then watched him take off his suit jacket and throw it on a chair before going out to the deck.

Tracy approached her. "I'll go celebrate with the boys. Go to him. I don't want him to hurt himself."

She took off her shoes and ran outside. It was so beautiful out and she walked through the lush grass until finally locating him. He had removed his shirt and was chopping wood. His body was to die for and she couldn't look away. Just the movement of his muscles as he brought the ax down was like poetry in motion. For several long minutes, he chopped until a sob wrenched out of his chest that was so tortuous that it stunned her. He fell to his knees and she ran to him and dropped down beside him and pulled him against her chest as he cried. Although they had won, he had lost so much. The fact that Lucky killed Elizabeth was eating away at his soul. He didn't protect her and it was killing him. Eva cried along with him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

After a few minutes, she began to sing softly. Amazing grace was all she could think of. As her voice filtered through the air, it seemed to calm him. He relaxed against her as he listened.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You needed to let it out, Jason. It wasn't healthy to hold all of that in."

"I'm a mess."

"I would be too. What Lucky did—" She couldn't even finish it. "The boys need to heal right now, but you're going to have to tell them. It will be in the news and on television. Lucky is dangerous and they need to know that he can't be trusted."

"Not tonight. I'll tell them tomorrow." It was a conversation that he wasn't looking forward to. He had never said a bad word about Lucky to them. The man was there for them when he wasn't. In the end, he killed the woman he loved, lied about it, and then fought for a grieving boy out of spite.

"Okay. Tonight we celebrate because Cam is all yours Jason and he's right where he should be."

Jason sat up and wiped his face. He needed to pull it together. The boys would know that something was wrong.

Monica walked towards them with a little basket. She had seen Jason collapse and went and got a wet washcloth and he wiped his face and then used a towel to dry off before putting his shirt back on.

"I think I ruined your suit."

"That's not important," Eva said softly.

He stood up and then helped her to her feet. "You're barefoot."

"I didn't think it was a good idea to try to navigate in the grass with heels on."

He nodded and before she could protest, he scooped her up and carried her back to the deck. Monica followed with a slight smirk on her face. Her son didn't know it, but he had found someone that was going to help heal him. She looked up at the heavens, convinced that Elizabeth had somehow led him to Llanview and Evangeline, because she definitely is an angel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis interrupted the celebration and motioned for Jason who promptly followed him to the study.

"What's up?"

"Siobhan is dead. They believe Lucky did it and fled."

Jason's brow furrowed. "What? Wow." He knew Lucky was crazy because of the hit and run, but then to kill Siobhan… Maybe it wasn't an accident that he hit Elizabeth. "Any sign of him?"

"No."

"Check the abandoned box cars near the park."

"Already done. He's not there."

Jason thought for a moment. "I'm taking the kids back to Llanview. It will be safer there. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"We tripled the guards around the house. You'll be safe."

"Thank you, Francis."

He walked back inside and Alice took the boys into the living room.

"What happened?" Monica asked.

"They think Lucky killed Siobhan and he fled."

No one said a word. They were all shocked. Lucky is an asshole, but they never thought he would stoop to that level.

"Do you want me to call Luke?" Tracy asked after a few minutes.

"He won't give Lucky up. Besides, I don't think Lucky will call him. He is clearly psychotic. He won't trust anyone," Jason said.

Ned sighed. "This is a mess."

Edward was going to get his men on it too. Lucky needs to be stopped before he manages to hurt someone else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Ric threw his keys on a table in his living room and sighed. He had a lost the case and once again Jason Morgan won. He was shocked that Lucky was the one who had killed Elizabeth and now Siobhan. Pouring himself a stiff drink, he gulped it down and flopped down onto his couch.

"You suck."

At the sound of the voice behind him, Ric jumped up and turned to face his client. "What—what are you doing here?"

"You know, I trusted you to win for me today. I trusted that your hate for Jason was even stronger than mine and you'd take that asshole down. Instead, you handed my kid over to him. That just can't be forgiven."

Ric started to sweat. "Lucky, hurting me isn't going to change anything." After making it this far without Jason killing him, there was no way a stupid shit like Lucky would do him in.

"That's where you are wrong. It will make me feel a whole helluva lot better."

"Think—think about this."

"You've been living on borrowed time forever."

Ric stared at him blankly.

"You hurt Elizabeth badly."

"And you haven't?"

Lucky smirked. "Should you really be Ric the prick right now?"

Ric gulped.

Lucky held up his gun. What he really wanted to do was beat Ric to death like he did Siobhan, but Jason was in town so he'd be the first person they would blame when they found a bullet between Ric's eyes. He smiled at the look of pure terror on Ric's face. "I'd ask you to tell Elizabeth that I said hi, but we both know that you're going to hell."

"Please…"

Lucky pulled the trigger and Ric's head jerked back as the bullet slammed into his skull. He watched the body fall to the ground and then grabbed Ric's dinner and ate it before driving out of town. Vengeance is very fulfilling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake and Cam were so excited. They ran around the mansion playing and laughing. Every once in a while they'd jump into Jason's lap or hug Evangeline. They were so cute and the Q's were eating it up.

After a few hours of blissful playtime, Jason and Ned decided to take them upstairs, but they were interrupted by someone pounding on the front door. When Alice opened it, Sonny walked in glaring at Jason.

"We need to talk."

Jason gave him a look like he had lost his mind. He could already tell the man wasn't on his meds just by the way he moved. Johnny was standing behind him just in case Sonny tried something.

Jason got on his knees and hugged the boys goodnight. "Ned…"

"You don't even have to ask. Monica, come with me please."

Monica and Ned took the boys upstairs and Jason followed a very pissed off Sonny outside.

"You want to tell me why you showed your face around here?" Jason asked.

"You want to fucking tell me why you killed my brother?"

Jason was livid. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ric is dead."

Jason wanted to grin, but now was not the time. "And why would you think I did it? I wouldn't risk leaving my boys over that prick."

Sonny was fuming.

"Do you seriously think I would be stupid enough to kill Ric right after the trial?"

Sonny rubbed his face, realizing he probably jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Jason didn't even understand why Sonny was upset after all the fucked up things Ric had done in the past. It was almost disturbing that he never silenced his brother permanently.

"Are we done here?"

Sonny turned and got into his car and it sped off.

"He is a crazy son of a bitch," Johnny said.

"Have someone follow him."

"Already done."

Jason turned to go into the mansion and that is when he heard the police siren. "Fuck. They have got to be kidding. I'm in town for a two days and they are already going to blame me for something?"

The police car stopped in front of them as Evangeline rushed outside.

Anna and Dante got out.

"What is this about Anna?"

"You probably already know."

Jason sighed. "Sonny was just here yelling at me, so yes I do know and I was here all night with my family. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to touch Ric? I just got my son back. I'm out of the business and Ric is not worth losing my life over. The boys need me."

"Can you come down to the station?"

Evangeline stepped forward. "For what? You can ask him whatever you want here and considering he hasn't been out of our sight all day, and you have no evidence he was even involved, I'd say you are just fishing."

"And who might you be?" Dante asked.

"I'm his lawyer."

"So you were here all night?" Anna asked.

"Yes. We won the case and came straight back here. The kids have been running around and we've been celebrating. I go back to Pennsylvania tomorrow."

"And you had nothing to do with Ric dying?"

"Hell no. My kids have been through so much. It's been hard since Elizabeth has been gone. Did you consider that Lucky is running around off his rocker and could have killed Ric because he lost the case?"

Anna and Dante looked at each other. "Yes. There has been no sign of him at this point. I see you have a lot of guards."

"I'm not taking a chance with their lives. Lucky is dangerous."

Anna sighed. "Off the record, I didn't think it was your style. The body wouldn't have been found."

Jason didn't say anything, but she was right. "How did he die?"

"Gun shot. I have a bad feeling that he's going to come after you," Anna said.

"I will protect my sons."

"Take care Jason and for what it's worth, I'm glad you got custody. Cam belongs with his brother."

"Thank you."

They got back into the car and left. Jason turned towards Evangeline. "Thanks."

She nodded and they went back inside to let the family know that everything was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, they packed up.

"I'm really going to miss you," Monica said.

"I just need to get them some place safe."

"I know. Edward hired more guards just in case."

Jason hugged her. "Good. Please be careful." He didn't trust Lucky to hurt someone he loves just to get back at him.

"We will."

One by one, the family said goodbye to each other. The boys were running around the car as Johnny chased them.

"My dear, you were a God send. Thank you for helping us get our grandchild back," Edward said.

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you for having me."

"You're always welcome here," Monica added as she gave her a hug.

Tracy walked up to her. "Well, you definitely proved yourself in court. Remember what I said."

Evangeline chuckled. "I will."

Jason heard what was said, but he pretended he didn't. They piled into the car and drove to the airport and headed back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked Evangeline up to her door. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I have a guard on you okay? His name is Micah."

"I figured you would. Thank you."

"Are you going to take some time off?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably take off and veg for a few days."

Jason shifted his weight and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You know you're always welcome at my house."

She smiled. "Thank you. I would love to see the boys every once in a while. Hey, the weekend after next, Nora and Bo are having a barbecue. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Just text me the details. Should I bring anything?"

"I'll let you know."

She touched his arm and then went inside and he took the boys home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next week and a half had been a flurry of activity. Jason hung out with his sons and at night, he went to Capricorn so Blair could get him up to speed. Evangeline wasn't singing which disappointed him more than he wanted to admit. The boys had asked for her several times, so he told them about the barbecue and they were excited.

He put down his travel book when he felt Cam in the hallway. Sure enough, he walked into the room and climbed into the bed with Jason, curling up into his side. "What's wrong?"

"I miss mommy."

"Me too."

"Do you think she knows I'm with you now?"

He sighed. "I hope she does."

"I think she's the prettiest angel."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

Jake ran into the room and snuggled into his other side. "Sleep with you daddy."

"Just for tonight okay?"

"Okay."

He watched as they talked to each. God he loved them so much. They were everything that was good in his life. It helped him not focus on what he had lost, even though they reminded him of Elizabeth.

"Boys, there's something I need to tell you."

They sat up. "Is it bad?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it's really bad."

Cam and Jake looked at each other and then back at their father.

"We know who hit your mommy with the car."

Cam's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered. "Who?"

"It was Lucky."

Cam dove into Jason and Jake followed suit. "Why?"

His tortured question totally broke Jason's resolve. "I don't know Cam."

"Is he in jail?"

"No. He ran away. But he hurt some other people before he left."

Anna was able to use some surveillance cams to determine that Lucky had been the one to kill Ric.

"He hurt his lawyer and Siobhan."

Cam swallowed hard. "Did he run them over too?"

"Sort of."

The woman wasn't someone he liked, but now she was gone like his mommy. "Does her mommy know?"

"I don't know. I suppose so."

Jake understood that Lucky had hurt people. "Will daddy Lucky hurt us?"

"I don't know, but Johnny will keep us safe, okay?"

The boys snuggled closer to him.

Cam started to cry. "What if he hurts you?"

"He won't."

Cam suddenly sat up. "What about Eva?"

"She has a guard."

"Can you call her to make sure?"

Jason nodded and grabbed his phone. Evangeline picked up on the second ring.


	8. Chapter 8 - Closer

Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still feeling this one. I fast forwarded a little to progress the story. * Guest – lol re: your wink wink.

Chapter 8 - Closer

Evangeline put her book down.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Jason asked.

"No. I was just reading. Is something wrong?"

"I just told the boys about Lucky and they are worried about you."

"Oh. How did they take it?" she asked.

"They are upset. Can I put you on speaker?"

"Sure."

"Hello?" Eva said.

"Eva!" Jake yelled.

Eva smiled. "Hi Jake."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

Cam wiped his face. "I was worried."

"I'm fine Cam. I'm snug in my bed. Micah, my guard, is right outside."

"Can I talk to him?"

Eva was surprised, but she got up. "Hold on a minute." She went to her door and unlocked it and Micah was right there.

"Is there a problem Ms. Williamson?"

"It's Evangeline and not really. Cameron wants to speak with you."

Micah frowned, but took her phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hey Micah. It's Jason and I'm here with the boys. They are concerned about Eva."

Micah slightly smiled. "Hey guys. I will make sure that Eva stays safe."

"You promise?" Jake asked.

"I promise."

"Good night boys," he said.

"Goodnight."

Evangeline took back the phone and locked the door. "You okay now?"

"Yes," the boys yelled.

"Be good for your dad."

The boys smiled.

Jason took the phone off of speaker. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

She ended the call and smiled. The Morgan boys were definitely keepers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day of the barbecue finally arrived and Evangeline helped Nora set up a few tables.

At twelve, Nora's son Mathew is a lot older than the boys, but he is still excited to meet them.

Blair showed up with her son Jack who is ten.

The kids immediately headed for the pool and Bo, Nora's husband, prepared the grill.

"Eva," Jake shouted as he ran towards her.

She knelt down so she could hug him properly. "How's it going?"

"Great. I'm going swimming."

"That sounds like fun."

Cam walked up to her and hugged her. "You look pretty."

"Thank you Cam." She is wearing a sundress with flowers on it.

Jason walked up to them. He's dressed in board shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey. I brought some beer and some steaks."

"Follow me." They walked over to the grill.

"Oooh, that's good beer," Bo said taking it from him.

"Bo, this is Jason Morgan and his sons Cameron and Jake."

Nora had already clued Bo in on Jason's past and explained about the custody. And Eva had let Jason know that Bo was police chief. "It's nice to meet you."

They shook hands. Jason introduced him to Johnny.

"Steak too? I'm going to have to invite you more often."

Jason slightly smiled.

"The boys are more than welcome to use the pool. But you'll probably have to go with them."

"That's fine. I came prepared."

"Well make yourself at home then," Bo said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Jason understood that Bo is taking a chance inviting him here considering his past.

The boys quickly pulled Jason over to the pool and Eva went to sit with Blair.

"My God he is beautiful."

Eva followed her gaze to Jason, who had just taken off his shirt. "Damn."

Nora smirked as she plopped down next to her. "That's like a nine pack."

Eva agreed.

"Evangeline, you really need to hit that."

"Blair, he's not ready."

Nora chuckled. "If she doesn't, I will."

Both their mouths dropped open as Nora laughed loudly. Bo looked over at them. He could tell by the look on the other women's faces that his wife had probably just said something outrageous.

Jake ran up to them. "Evangeline, can you come in the pool with us?"

She looked over at the pool and Jason shrugged.

She sighed. "Alright."

Jake jumped up and down.

Blair grinned. "Sucker," she muttered.

"You try saying no to that face."

She put her ponytail in a bun and let Jake pull her towards the pool. When they got closer she stepped out of her dress.

"Dayum," Johnny said under his breath.

Eva had on a two-piece bikini that totally complimented her curves.

Jason quickly looked away, a little uncomfortable with his attraction to her. He grabbed Cam and chucked him a few feet away.

Eva went over to the shallow end and walked into the water. "It's a little cold."

Jake ran and did a cannon ball right next to her, dousing her with the cold water. She sputtered as Cam giggled.

"Oh you think that was funny?"

Cam nodded.

Eva started splashing water at him and then Jake jumped in and they had a water fight, effectively soaking her.

Johnny grabbed her picked her up.

"You better not do what I think you're going to do."

He grinned and ran out of the pool and threw her into the deep end. Eva's head popped up and she wiped her face. "I need a restraining order."

Jason chuckled. "Come here."

She swam over to him and he pulled her into his side. "Behave," he said to Johnny who laughed and then jumped in.

They stayed along the edge as they watched Johnny play with the boys.

"You know, Jake will live if you say no to him."

"Like you're one to talk."

Jason couldn't help but smile when he saw hers. "True."

"That little face just melts me."

"Good luck then, because he might ask you to do something disgusting like pick up a worm."

"Ewww. I will definitely have no problem saying no to that."

Jack jumped in and then Matthew.

Blair sat down on the other side of Eva and put her feet in the pool.

"Get in mom," Jack yelled.

"No. I'm fine right here. You just go play."

Jack got a devious look in his eyes.

"Hold it right there. If you do something to me, you will be punished for two weeks. I mean it Jack—no phone or anything."

Jack looked over at Johnny who laughed.

Blair glared at him. "Don't you even think about it."

Johnny swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up.

Blair screamed as he turned her around and threw her into the middle.

"She's going to kick your ass. You should run," Eva said.

Johnny chuckled.

Blair swam up behind him and jumped on his back, sending him under the water. He tickled the bottoms of her feet and she fell backwards.

Eva looked at Jason and then they moved down a little. "It's getting dangerous in here."

"You're not scared of a little water are you?"

"That depends," she said giving him a look.

"I'm not going to do anything."

"Uh huh."

Cam suggested that they play a game and they split into teams, deciding to play keep away. Johnny was elected to go into the middle first. Jack, Eva, and Cam were on one side and Jason, Jake, and Matthew were on the other. They battled back and forth. Johnny caught one of Jason's passes and they switched places. They each ended up in the middle and when it was Eva's turn, she jumped for the ball and realized she was too close to Jake and tried to avoid him at the last minute. She yelped as she went into the water, sucking some in. Jason had seen the panicked look in her eyes and dove under and brought her up. She was choking when her head popped out and Johnny patted her back. "Are you okay?" Jake asked.

She nodded but it looked like she was crying because she was coughing.

"Dad, help her," Cam demanded.

"She's okay. She just swallowed some water buddy."

Evangeline was still hanging onto him as she tried to catch her breath.

Jason walked over to the steps and carried her out, placing her on a beach chair. Bo handed her a towel and she wiped her face and then Jason wrapped it around her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just a little embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be."

"Go back and play. I don't want to ruin the game."

"You sure?"

She nodded. He was looking all kinds of sexy and she was having problems trying not to stare.

"Okay." He stood and Nora handed her a bottle of water.

They watched him get back in.

"Do you even know how hot that looked when he carried you out?" Nora asked.

Eva giggled. "You are so bad."

Nora wiggled her eyebrows. "Keep looking pathetic so he'll come back over here."

Eva laughed into her hand. "You are ridiculous today."

"I might be married, but I still have eyes. That Johnny isn't bad either."

Eva shook her head. "I think Bo knows what you are up to."

Nora looked over towards the grill and smiled as she waved, making Eva laugh again.

Bo just shook his head. He knew exactly what she was up to, the hussy.

Blair took Eva's place and the game continued until it was time to eat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got Jake settled with his hot dog and some chips and then made sure Cam had everything he needed for his hamburger.

"You're really good with them," Nora said.

Jason smiled. "I had to learn fast."

"Well, you're a natural." She looked over at the boys, "If you guys eat everything, there are some cookie ice cream sandwiches waiting for you," Nora said.

The boys grinned.

"Can we have one dad?" Cam asked.

"Of course."

Jake started to eat faster.

"Jake, slow down. It will be there when you're done. I'll make sure Johnny doesn't eat it."

"Yeah Johnny. You can't have my sandwich."

Johnny winked at him. Jake took that in and then turned his head. "Is a wink good or bad?"

"In Johnny's case, it usually means he's up to no good."

Jake sighed. "Can you put him on a time out?"

"That might be the best idea you've had in a long time."

Mathew smiled. He liked the boys and thought they were funny.

They finished eating and the boys ran around for a while until it was time for dessert.

"That's it, load them up on sugar so they can drive me crazy for the rest of the night," Jason said.

"It was my pleasure," Nora said.

They watched Eva wipe off Jake's mouth and hands.

"She's good with them."

Jason looked over at her. "She's been a good friend and lawyer."

"She's rather exceptional, although I am quite biased."

Jason couldn't disagree.

"Do you think Johnny would go for her?" Nora deadpanned.

Jason sucked in a breath. He hadn't seen that coming. "Um, I think he likes some girl named Tess."

"Maybe that's because he thinks he doesn't have a chance. Evangeline is a good catch."

Jason nodded. It bothered him to think of her with Johnny.

Nora turned her head to hide her grin. Evangeline could thank her later.

Eva looked up and her eyes locked with Jason's. She slightly smiled and he returned it.

Cam grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house so he could show her the video game Matthew wanted to play.

"You know, if you ever need me to watch the boys, I'd be happy to do it. Matthew likes them and they get along very well."

"Thank you Nora. That's very nice of you and I might take you up on that."

"No problem."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The boys ended up falling asleep in Matthew's room.

"You can leave them here if you want," Bo said.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind, but with Lucky on the loose…"

"You'd rather have them with you. I get it. Tomorrow, I'll make sure all of my officers know what he looks like. I've grown rather fond of your boys already and so has my son."

"Thank you Bo. I do appreciate it. Hopefully, he'll get caught before he does any more damage."

"I'll help you carry them to the car."

Bo grabbed Jake, who snuggled against him when he lifted him and Jason picked up Cam.

They headed to the car and got them situated. Bo said goodbye and Jason watched Eva walk towards him.

"I'm really glad that you came."

"We had a great time. Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, and thanks for coming to my rescue."

Jason smiled. "Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye," he said softly before getting into the car. He looked into the rear view mirror and frowned when he saw Johnny grab Evangeline and dip her. She laughed and shook her head.

He slipped into the car and took a look at Jason and pretended to shiver. "Damn, it's cold in here."

"What was that about?"

"Are you jealous?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I think you've dropped a couple of IQ levels since we moved here."

He laughed as Jason pulled out the driveway. "Don't be a hater."

"Bo was nice."

"Yeah. I liked everyone actually. They're good people."

Hopefully, none of them would get hurt in the crossfire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"It's Lucky."

Carly's eyes grew wide. "What the hell is going on Lucky? They said you killed people."

"I'm not discussing that with you. I need Jason's address."

"For what?"

"I need to see Cam."

Carly sighed. Lucky had lost his mind. "Lucky…."

"He took my son. I am the only father that he has known."

"Jason moved away and we aren't speaking. I don't know where he is now."

"Never mind, I know the town he's in. I'll figure it out."

The phone went dead and Carly called Jason.

"Hello?"

"Jason it's Carly."

"What the…."

"Wait. Don't hang up. Lucky called me just now," she said very quickly.

Jason called out to Johnny who was outside talking to the guards and then put the phone on speaker. "What did he want?"

"He wanted your address."

"Shit," Jason said.

"I didn't tell him Jase. He said he knows the town and he'll figure it out. I asked him if he killed people and he said he wasn't going to discuss that with me."

Jason sighed. "Where are you?"

"Momma's house."

"You should probably go to Sonny. He'll protect you. Lucky might get mad that you didn't tell him and try to hurt you." He had no interest in being her friend anymore, but he would feel guilty if she died because of him.

"I will. Take care."

Johnny sat down. "This is bad."

"I know. Can you put an extra person on Evangeline?"

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two months went by and there was no sign of Lucky. Evangeline grew closer with the Morgan men. She spent several nights a week hanging out with them, but her relationship with Jason wasn't moving forward at all.

Jason watched Evangeline practice her song for the night and then went behind the bar.

"I ordered some more cases of beer," Cris said.

"Thanks."

Cam had started school and Jake was going to pre-kindergarten half days. It gave Jason a little more time to get organized. The adoption had gone through the day before and he was having a party at the house on Saturday. The weather was still nice and he looked forward to breaking in his grill. Cam thought it would be fun to play paintball, so Jason set up an area with places to hide and instead of paint, he bought a bunch of nerf guns. It was all Cam talked about for the last few days.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Eva said.

"I was thinking about the party on Saturday."

She had helped him plan part of it. "It's going to be a lot of fun."

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" A man asked.

"Um, sure."

Jason watched her walk away and then made a motion to Johnny to stick close to her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Friction

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad people are reading this one. It's sometimes hard to do different couplings with popular characters because people don't always take to them. I appreciate each and every review. With that said, lol, you know that there is going to be some angst here and there, right?

Chapter 9 - Friction

Eva looked up at the stranger curiously. "I haven't seen you here before," she said.

"I'm new in town," he said smiling.

"Well, welcome to Llanview."

His hand moved dangerously down her back and she reached around and grabbed it. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"I don't know you."

He leaned into her and spoke softly. "Lucky says hi."

Evangeline pushed him back and Johnny was immediately at her side. The man laughed as Jason grabbed him and pulled him towards the hallway and then shoved him into the office.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No," the man said swallowing thickly, suddenly aware that maybe he was in a bit of trouble.

Jason glared at him lethally and the man recoiled. "I will be your worst fucking nightmare unless you tell me what you said to her right now."

"I was paid to say, Lucky says hi."

Jason punched him in the face and the man went down to the floor and curled into a ball as he whimpered. "How did he hire you?"

"It was all done by phone. I got a call out of the blue and the man said that a courier would drop off some money and all I had to do was say what I said."

"That's it?" When the man didn't answer, Jason grabbed him by his shirt and jerked him to his feet as he shook him. "Is that it?"

The man nodded. He was scared shitless.

Johnny opened the door. "Jason, let me handle it. Go talk to Eva."

Jason pulled back and ran his hands through his hair. "He doesn't know shit. Make sure he understands that he will die if he comes up against me." He walked down the hallway. Eva was standing by the bar. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It just caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Lucky is an asshole."

Jason closed his eyes as they lightly swayed. "Will you please stay at the house with us tonight? I would feel better."

She bit her lip for a second. "Okay."

"Thank you."

If something happened to her because of him, he wasn't sure he could handle it. She had become a really good friend and spent a lot of time with him and the boys.

"It's time for my song."

"Good luck."

She smiled and walked away.

Jason took a seat and gave her his full attention. He loved her voice. She always drew everyone in. It had grown silent as the sound of her voice lingered in the air because everyone was transfixed. The notes she chose, the powerful lyrics, and the emotion in her voice just took you to another place.

Johnny watched Jason watch Evangeline and he shook his head. The man was falling for the woman and didn't even realize it. When they finally get it together and stop avoiding the inevitable, he knows that they will be really good together. He took a sip of his beer and walked around, making sure there would be no more problems the rest of the night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva looked out the window of the car as they left her apartment complex and drove to Jason's house. Lucky was somewhere out there and she couldn't help but feel a little on edge. He had already done a lot of damage and she wouldn't be one of his favorite people.

"You okay?"

She looked up and their eyes met in the rear view mirror. "Yes. Sorry, I spaced out there for a second."

He let it drop. When he finally parked the car, he got out and opened her door. "It's okay to be scared."

"I know. I just hate giving him that satisfaction."

They walked up to the door. Johnny had gotten her bag and let them in.

"You can have the guest room."

"Thanks."

She walked up the stairs and disappeared from his view. Jason sat down on the couch.

"You could be really happy with her."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "I'm not ready. God Johnny, it's hasn't even been a year yet."

"I think you are scared of disrespecting Elizabeth."

"I don't know how to completely let her go."

"Maybe you don't ever do that, but that doesn't mean you give up on love. Do you really think that Elizabeth would want you to be a hermit? Your boys adore Eva and so do you. I see the way you look at her. She's not going to wait forever Jason."

Jason avoided his stare. "Something broke within me when Elizabeth died. I don't know how to explain it."

Johnny leaned forward. "I get it. I loved her too. I know it's not the same, but I get why you loved her so much, but you can't bring her back, Jason."

"Don't you think I know that?" Jason said frustratedly.

Johnny stood up. "If you can't fight to be with Eva, then you need to stop leading her on."

"What?"

"You heard me. You give her just enough to keep her around and it's not fair. She deserves so much more than that. I would kill to have someone like her be into me. You have it and you're throwing it away. Wake up Jason. Twice you have been gifted with a wonderful woman. Do you remember how many times you walked away the first time around? God you're frustrating."

Johnny walked out of the house and Evangeline who had heard the end of the conversation abandoned her need for water and walked back upstairs and slipped into the bed. A tear fell down her cheek. Maybe Jason would never be ready to date. She wanted it all with him, but it didn't seem like he was even remotely ready to move forward. Losing Elizabeth had hurt him badly. It wasn't like she wanted him to feel forced to leave her behind. Something had to change, because her heart was slowly breaking. Maybe she just had a knack for choosing emotionally unavailable men.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Eva waited for the kids to leave before she got up. She took a shower and got dressed for work. When she went downstairs, Johnny handed her some coffee.

"Thanks."

"Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Don't give up on him just yet."

Her eyes locked with his. "He doesn't want me."

"Yes, he does, but—."

"—he wants Elizabeth more and he can't have her. I can't be her and I don't want to be."

"I don't think it's that simple. What are you going to do?"

She took a sip of the coffee. "I'm going to give him some space to figure things out."

Johnny sighed. This was Elizabeth and Jason all over again. "You two are going to drive me to drink."

She sighed. "Can you take me to work?"

"Yeah. Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The weekend came fast and Eva and Jason hadn't talked since the night she had stayed at the house. She buried herself in work and he was busy trying to make sure everything was arranged for the weekend.

The only reason Eva still came was because of the boys. She didn't want to disappoint them.

"Eva," Jake yelled. She smiled and bent down to give him a big hug.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too. Come see." He showed her all the decorations and she finally plopped down next to Blair when he was finished.

"Are you responsible for his miserable mood the last couple of days?"

Eva rolled her eyes.

"You too huh?"

"There's nothing to say."

Blair sighed. "Okay. I'll drop it, but both of you are big idiots."

Jason was busy greeting people and Eva happened to look up and was shocked to see Tracy who could tell that something was very wrong. Edward saw her and smiled warmly, so Eva got up and gave him a hug. The boys were so excited to see them. Monica was there and they took her into the house to see their rooms.

Eva gave Tracy a hug.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tracy asked.

"I can't get through to him."

"So you're going to give up?"

"What do you people want me to do? I can't force him to want to be with me," Evangeline said before walking away.

Tracy sighed. This was worse than she thought.

She stayed for a few more hours and then said goodbye to the boys and slipped into the house.

Jason left the grill and came inside. "You're leaving?"

Eva turned around. "Yes. I was up late last night."

"Thank you for coming and helping out."

"You're welcome."

He watched her leave.

Monica walked up behind him. "Making yourself miserable is not going to bring her back."

Jason closed her eyes. "Not today. I can't have that conversation today."

"Okay."

The Quartermaines spent as much time as they could with the boys. They were staying in town at the Palace Hotel and would hang out for a few days.

The party went well and the boys had a blast. Cameron Morgan was happy and thriving except for one thing.

Jason tucked Cam in.

"Dad, why are you so sad?"

Jason sighed. "I just miss your mom sometimes."

"Me too, but she wouldn't want you to be sad all the time."

"I know. I'm working on it."

"Do you need a hug?"

Jason nodded and Cam sat up and gave him a big hug.

"I love you and I'm glad that you're my dad."

Jason eyes got a little glassy. "I love you too, Cam."

He got up and left the room and Cam rolled over and looked at his brother who was camped out on the floor.

"We need to do something to help dad."

Jake nodded. "We need a plan."

"I'll ask Matthew to help."

"Okay. Goodnight Cam."

"Night."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Evangeline got some flowers and then Kevin Buchanon walked into her office.

"You looked like you could use those."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Why don't you let me take you out to dinner?"

Eva started to sputter.

"Evangeline, relax, it would be a friends thing. You look like you could use one."

She took a deep breath. "You know what, yes, I will have dinner with you."

Kevin smiled. "Good. We'll go to the Palace for dinner. I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"See you then."

Eva put the vase on her desk and smiled. She needed to go have some fun and stop stressing over things she couldn't have."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward hugged the boys as they ran into the dining room.

Jason looked around. It was a little garish at the Palace, but Edward didn't seem to mind it.

"Come sit down."

They got settled and Tracy looked up and grinned.

Jason followed her gaze. Evangeline was laughing at something Kevin said and he had his arm around her and Jason didn't look happy at all. She looked beautiful.

Jake and Cam jumped up before anyone could stop them and ran over to her.

"Evangeline."

She turned around, surprised to see them there. "Hey guys."

"Are you eating with us?"

Eva smiled. "No, I'm eating with Kevin. Jake and Cam, this is Kevin Buchanon."

The boys sized him up.

"Tough room," Kevin muttered. He shook Cam's hand and Jake reluctantly shook his.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Cam asked.

Kevin looked at Eva who shrugged.

Cam grabbed Kevin's hand and walked him over to the bar as his father and family looked at them curiously.

"She's ours," Jake said defiantly.

Kevin tried not to grin. "Oh really?"

"We saw her first," Cam said.

Kevin chuckled. "Well, I'm just borrowing her for tonight. I won't take her away from you."

Jake looked at his brother. "I'm a superhero and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Good to know. I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"We'll be watching you," Cam said before grabbing his brother's hand. "Come on Jake."

They walked back to the table and Kevin went back to Evangeline. "You want to explain why those boys think that you are theirs?"

Eva's mouth dropped open. "That's what they said?"

"Uh, yeah."

She sighed. "I'll tell you over dinner."

They were seated and Monica noticed the boys were really quiet. "Alright, what is going on?"

Jake pursed his lips. "She should be eating with us."

Jason shut his eyes when Tracy started to snicker.

"Boys, Evangeline has her own life."

"His eyes look funny," Cam said.

Edward chuckled. This was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva gave Kevin the cliff notes.

"He hasn't stopped looking over here all night."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Dance with me. His eyes will probably fall out."

Eva thought about it for a minute. She just wasn't one to play games.

"Come on. He needs a push."

She put her napkin on the table and Kevin led her off to the dance floor. There were a few other couples dancing as well.

"Oh yeah, he's fuming. Wait until I dip you," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Evangeline giggled. "You're too much."

"See what you've been missing?" Kevin dipped her and then spun her around.

He felt a tug on the leg and Cam was standing there. "May I have this dance?"

"How did you know to say that?" Kevin asked.

"Aunt Tracy told me."

Eva looked over at the table where Tracy was grinning like a fool."Yes, you may have this dance."

Kevin stepped away and Eva took Cam's hands and they rocked from side to side.

"You look very nice," Cam said.

Eva grinned. "Thank you Cam, so do you."

"Jake and I want to know if you'll come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh really? Does your father know about this?"

Cam frowned. "No. Does he have to?"

She chuckled. "Yes. Who is cooking if he isn't?"

"Oh, Aunt Tracy said she'd take care of it."

"You're Aunt Tracy is a trouble maker."

Cam laughed. "So, will you come?"

Jason walked up to them. "I'm sorry."

Eva looked at Cam and then back up at his dad. "Cam just invited me to dinner at your house tomorrow night."

Jason watched the corner's of his son's mouth turn up. "You asked Evangeline for a date?"

"Yup. We miss her dad."

"Yeah dad. We miss her," Jake chimed in.

Eva couldn't help it and laughed.

"This isn't funny."

"You're going to have to watch out for Cam in a few years. He's very smooth."

Jason smiled.

"Ask her dad." It was the first time he had seen his dad smile in several days.

"Evangeline, will you have dinner with us tomorrow night?"

She just couldn't say no, even though she thought she was the biggest idiot to walk the earth and a sucker for punishment. "Yes."

Jake clapped and he and Cam ran back to the table.

"You better get back to your date."

"He's just a friend."

Jason nodded and they parted.

She sat down and Kevin laughed. "What?"

"You're in love with him."

"Shut up."

"The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Eva took a sip of her drink. "Absolutely nothing." The ball was in Jason's court.


	10. Chapter 10 – Hope

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I would have given anything to make this couple happen. Sigh. Sadness in this chapter but there's always hope!

Chapter 10 – Hope

The next day, Evangeline had a really busy day at work. She rushed home to change, not sure what to wear. Since it was a date, she put on a dress and some comfortable shoes and freshened up her makeup. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed her purse and went outside where Marco informed her that he was driving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake frowned. "Why do we have to be dressed up daddy?"

"You two are the ones that asked her on a date."

Jake giggled. "I get a dance."

"Be sure to tell her that."

Cam smiled at his brother. It had been hard for them since losing their mom. Evangeline was there for them a lot and he really liked her. And he knew that his dad smiled a lot more when she was around. After all the bad things that had happened, he just wanted them all to be happy. He knew his mom would have wanted that. She always tried to smile even when she was sad. Aunt Tracy said Evangeline was a good catch. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she was smiling when she said it, therefore he knew it must be good. "You should have got her dad."

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Cam was still so young. He was just too smart for his own good. "Micah is driving her." They went downstairs. Tracy had catered the event even though Jason was against it, but it ended up working out better anyway.

There was a knock on the door and Cam ran to open it.

"Good evening, please come in."

Eva smiled. "Thank you Cameron. You look very handsome."

Cam giggled. "You look pretty."

"Why, thank you."

Jake ran up to her with his arms held out and Eva kneeled and hugged him. "Hi Jake. You look very handsome too." He grinned. "Beautiful," he said loudly.

"Thanks."

Jason walked up to her. "They are right. You do look beautiful."

"Thanks. You're looking very handsome too." All the boys had on slacks with button down shirts.

"Are you thirsty?" Jake asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into the dining room. "You can have some of my juice."

"I poured Evangeline a glass of wine."

Jason held out her chair and she sat down.

"Dad you sit here," Cam instructed, patting the seat next to Evangeline.

"Okay."

"I'll sit here," he said patting the seat on the other side.

Jake pouted.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I wanted to sit next to her."

Cam walked over to his brother. "Okay, you can sit next to her for now and I will sit next to her for dessert."

Jake nodded his head decisively. "Deal."

Jason looked over at her. "I like it when they work it out themselves."

"That's because you're a pushover."

He smiled.

A timer went off and Jason went ito the kitchen.

"So, how was your day?" Cam asked.

"It was busy and yours?"

Cam shrugged. "School was okay."

"I had fun at school," Jake said.

"What did you do?"

"I played a lot. Billy got in trouble cause he pushed a girl."

Eva took a sip of her wine. "That's not very nice."

"I know. Daddy says, never hit girls, but sometimes I want to hit Rachel."

Eva tried not to laugh. "Why?"

"Cause she tells me what to do and she hits me."

"Well that's not very nice. Do I need to talk to her?"

Jake giggled. "No. Her mommy is bigger than you."

Eva laughed.

Jake might look like him, but he sometimes reminded Jason of Elizabeth. He grabbed the tray which was an assortment of food. "Alright, hot dog for you," he said putting it in front of Jake. He had put some vegetables on it too. "Hamburger for you," Jason said putting the plate down in front of Cam. "And we are having filet and mashed potatoes."

Eva smiled. "Yum."

"Thank you for our food amen," Jake said.

"Amen," Eva said.

They ate as they listened to Jake and Cam talk about school. When it was time for dessert, Cam and Jake switched and they ate the chocolate pudding.

"My mommy's favorite was chocolate," Jake said.

"I like it too. Delicious."

Jake smiled.

"She used to eat hers and then eat daddy's," Cam said.

"I think I would have liked her a lot."

"She would have liked you," Cam said softly. Then he remembered something and leaned over to Jake who nodded.

Jason shrugged. He wasn't sure what they were up to. When everyone finished, Cam put the plates in the kitchen and then they heard music. Cam came back in with a washcloth and cleaned off Jake's face and hands.

"Good?" Jake asked.

Cam nodded. "Good."

Jake walked around the table. "Eva, will you dance with me?"

Eva grinned. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand and took her to the living room and Jason stood in the doorway. He took a picture and a little video. Jake spun himself around then touched her legs, making her spin too.

Jason and Cam chuckled.

"He needs dance lessons, dad."

"I signed you both up for ballet. It starts next week."

Cam laughed and grabbed Jason's hand and held it.

When the song was done and Jake had completely reinvented the slow dance, he ran up to his dad. "Dance with her dad."

He glanced at Eva who shrugged and then he walked over to her and pulled her closer.

The boys watched them for a minute with big smiles on their faces. They turned to leave and Jason caught the movement.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. We're tired."

Jason looked at Eva who was laughing. "I'll come up and tuck you in."

"No dad. You stay. We're big boys," Jake said.

"Good night Eva. Did you have fun?" Cam asked.

"I did. Thank you for inviting me."

Cam waved and he and Jake ran up the stairs.

Jason sighed. He knew he had just gotten the okay from the kids. He dropped her right hand and put his hands on her waist. Eva looked up at him. "I think we should talk."

"I agree." He had been enjoying the evening, but a lot needed to be said.

"I know moving forward is hard for you. I don't want to fight with you. I just need to know where your head is at."

"I—this is so hard."

She stopped swaying. "If you don't think you want to move on, then you need to tell me right now."

"I'm sorry that I'm so messed up."

"Do you want me Jason?"

He looked at her and started to talk and then growled and kissed her. It was gentle at first and then it quickly became passionate. He had wanted to kiss her for so long. Eva was shocked, but it was so good and was definitely worth the wait.

Jason pulled back and she watched his eyes fill up with tears and it almost broke her heart.

"Jason do you regret that?"

He didn't answer and she started to move away, but he pulled her back.

"Do you feel guilty?"

He nodded. It was so hard for him to hold his emotions in. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be this hard." He had so many different feelings going on inside of him and almost all of them hurt.

She shifted and grabbed his hands. "You're not ready. I don't want you to feel bad for being with me."

"I know. I don't feel that way all the time. Please don't give up on me. You deserve so much more than what I can give you right now. I just don't want to let you go. Can you give me some more time?"

"Jason…" tears were rolling down her face now. This was brutal. She turned away from him, unable to look at his pain any longer.

He pulled her into him. "I'll get help. I'll talk to Marty." Marty Saybrooke was a psychiatrist and Blair had suggested that he give her a try. "Please give me a little more time. It hasn't even been a whole year. You came out of nowhere. And yes, I do have feelings for you."

She pushed his arms away and turned around. "But you hate yourself for having them."

"It's not totally that. Please, let me talk to her and have her help me move through this. It isn't fair to you or the boys that I'm making myself miserable."

She reached up and wiped a tear away from his face. "I will give you the time you need. You know, you took me by surprise too. I'm not ready to give up. I have a case I'm starting that is going to take up a lot of time. It's perfect actually. You will have space to deal with your grief and I'll be preoccupied so I won't stress about it."

"Will I get to see you?"

"Honestly, not a lot. I think you're confused and just need to be okay with moving forward. I promise I won't be a complete stranger."

"Can I call you to check on you?" This wasn't how he saw this conversation going.

"Yes."

He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't let you down."

"I just want you to feel better."

He wanted that too. "You are beautiful, talented, and smart. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. No matter what, I think it would kill me to lose you."

She pulled back. "You won't, especially if you promise to kiss me like that again."

Jason slightly smiled and then wiped his face. "That's a promise." He hated that it was so hard to control his emotions. It was foreign to him because he was always known for being stone cold.

"I should go. I'll talk to you soon?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you for coming over. I think the boys needed it just as much as I did."

He walked her back to the car and kissed her on the forehead before she slipped into it. She watched him stand in the driveway as the car pulled away, and she just lost it. If it wasn't goodbye, then why did she feel like she had just lost everything?

Micah drove silently. He wasn't sure what the hell happened, but it didn't look good at all. When they arrived at her apartment, he opened the door and walked her upstairs. She muttered, "Good night," and disappeared inside.

He pulled out his phone and Edward answered.

"You're on speaker. How did it go?"

"I'm not sure what happened, but she's completely distraught."

Their mouths dropped open. "What?" Edward asked.

"I'm taking a cab over to Jason's," Monica said standing up, "Tracy, you've got Evangeline."

"What's the address?" she called out.

Micah gave it to her and waited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica knocked on the front door and a minute later, Jason opened it. She knew it wasn't good when she saw the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. It was clear that he was upset. She touched his face. "Jason, what happened?"

He put his head down and Monica hugged him tightly. When he finally let go, they sat down.

"She says she's not giving up on us and will give me more time."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"It's just felt like goodbye," he said emotionally.

Monica took the bottle and put it on the coffee table. She knew Jason was in pain over losing Elizabeth, but normally you just didn't see how deeply affected he was because he hid it so well. "You need help."

"I know. I'm making an appointment tomorrow."

"So that's why she agreed to hang in there?"

"Yes."

"Do you care about her Jason?"

Jason nodded. "I do. She's like a second chance to get things right, but I'm getting it all wrong."

"There's no exact way to deal with grief. You lost Elizabeth and right away, you were faced with the custody battle. You were so scared of losing the boys that you didn't get a chance to really mourn your loss. I get it. Just do whatever it takes, because I don't think you'll find another woman like her."

"I know."

"So no more alcohol. Just let yourself feel."

Jason's lip quivered and she pulled him into her arms.

"Cry for her Jason. It's okay."

Jason completely broke down. He ended up falling asleep on her lap and she never wanted to see him break like that again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline opened her door. She was a mess and Tracy took one look at her and pulled her into her arms and she broke again. After several minutes, Tracy steered her over to the couch. "Talk to me."

"I think he hates himself for caring about me, like he's cheating on her or something. He finally kissed me and he had tears in his eyes afterwards. How the hell am I supposed to take that?"

"Was it at least a good kiss?" Tracy asked.

"It was incredible."

"It was for you. He showed you how he felt. Evangeline, it's been really hard for him. He didn't really have the time to mourn after Liz died because of the boys. You're kind of forcing the issue which is good actually. He can't go on like he has been."

"I know. I don't want to seem like I'm being impatient, but I don't just give my heart away easily. It takes a lot for me to trust. I love the boys. They are such a wonderful part of my life. And Jason is such an incredible dad and man. I want to be with them all the time. He asked me to give him more time. God, I'm such an idiot."

"For falling in love with them? You're not stupid, you're human. Those boys are like a happy, sugar virus."

Eva chuckled.

"Seriously, they even melt my cold hard. Don't give up on them."

"I'm not. We're just kind of taking a step back. He needs some therapy and to deal with his loss so he can move forward—his idea actually. I have too much to lose to walk away."

Tracy rubbed her back. "You're scared aren't you?"

"Yes. What if I'm not enough and he doesn't fight for me?" She had been through that with John. He said he wanted to be with her, but he walked right into another woman's arms.

Tracy lifted her chin. "I don't want to ever hear that sentence pass from your lips again. The reason he asked you not to give up was because he knows you are worth it. And if you think that kiss was incredible, it's nothing compared to what it will be when he's fully in."

Eva smirked. "Thank you for talking me off a ledge." She really hadn't expected Tracy to reach out to her like this.

"Look, I've already put a lot of hard work into getting you two together. Failure is not an boys and I are on a mission."

Eva kissed her on the cheek. "You're alright, no matter what they say about you."

Tracy grinned. "Do you have any good wine in here?"

"Hell yeah," Eva said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Tracy texted Edward. "Crisis averted. She's going to be okay."

Edward smiled. "Good job."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica woke up and two sets of eyes were staring at her.

The boys looked at their dad and then back up at her. "Is he okay?"

She nodded. "He will be. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please," Jake said.

She carefully lifted Jason's head and sat it on a pillow before stretching and then they went into the kitchen.

Cam was really quiet. "Something happened didn't it?"

Monica sat some bowls down. "Yes. Your father's heart hurts."

"Because of mommy?"

"Yes."

"We miss her too," Cam said.

Jake sighed. "She is an angel now. She can't come back."

Monica kissed him on the head. "No, she can't, but your dad is going to get some help so he can learn how to live without her."

"I'm scared I won't remember her," Cam said as his started to cry.

Jake slid down to the floor and held his brother the best he could and Monica did the same.

"It's okay to miss her Cam, but she wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. We still have videos of her and pictures. You won't forget her ever."

"Can we watch one?"

She held out her hand, "Come on."

They went upstairs to Cam's room and put a videotape in of one of his birthdays. It was from when they had a party at the mansion. And that's where Jason found them.

"She's so pretty," Jake said.

"Yeah," Cam added.

Sounds of laughter filled the air as they watched Jason chased after them with a squirt gun.

Cam and Jake grinned. "We used to have so much fun."

"Yeah, I miss that."

Jason watched as he scooped up Elizabeth and ran with her. She was laughing as the boys chased after them and his heart was heavy. She wouldn't want this. He needed to make things right for the boys.

Monica looked over at him and slightly smiled. "I think you will all be alright."

Jason nodded and went to his room to take a shower. After he dropped the kids and Monica off, he was going to make an appointment with Marty. It was time to try to look forward and not behind.


	11. Chapter 11 – Giving Thanks

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you appreciated the depth of the chapter. Leasmom – Not sure what you mean. He's a mess for a lot of reasons, but it's not just his fault that he and Liz didn't fight to be with each other along the way. It's been over three months so it hasn't been that fast.

Chapter 11–Giving Thanks

Two days later, Jason walked into Marty's office.

"Hello," she said smiling. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," he said sitting down.

"I'm glad that you called me."

He sighed. "I probably waited too long."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just haven't been happy and it was starting to affect my kids."

"I met them once. I was at Kelly's when you came in. You had to take a phone call and Jake tripped and I caught him."

"Thanks. It was probably his shoestrings."

She nodded. "I tied them for him and he went on his way. They are very sweet."

"They are the best of both of us."

"How long has it been since you lost Elizabeth?"

"Almost a year," Jason said quietly. It was hard to believe that he hadn't seen or held her for that long.

"You sounded like you were in a bad place when you called. What triggered it?"

"I met someone and—" He paused to take a deep breath, "—I just can't seem to let Elizabeth go. I feel guilty for starting to have feelings for someone else. We've been friends for months, but it's more than that."

"You're not betraying her Jason. Could it be that you have let go a lot already and you hate yourself for it?" Marty asked.

"Maybe. Life is moving on without her. The boys get sad every once in a while, but they are basically happy. I pushed Evangeline away and I don't want to do that anymore. She's great. The kids love her and she loves them."

Marty is glad it is Evangeline, because she knows she is a good person. "But you can't fully commit?"

"No."

"What do you think you need in order to move forward?"

"I don't know—maybe forgiveness."

Marty leaned forward. "Do you really think that Elizabeth hates you for having feelings for someone else?"

Jason shrugged. "It's so hard. I'm pissed. I hate that she's gone. And then there's Evangeline. God, she's everything that I could hope for. It just kind of happened."

"Are you concerned that you'll love her more than you loved Elizabeth?"

Jason didn't say anything. The question had pretty much clubbed him over the head.

Marty waited patiently for him to speak.

After several minutes, he lifted his head. "It was never easy with Elizabeth. My lifestyle—our choices separated us. She was scared to take a risk and God knows I was too. If something had happened to the boys, we would have hated ourselves. I always felt like she was too good to be around me. We pushed and pulled. There were lies and we both had abandonment issues. Even in the end—we were happy and God knows that I loved her completely, but we still had to hide. Everyone was against us. The situation with Evangeline is completely different. There are no obstacles except my love and loyalty to Elizabeth."

"Does the lack of obstacles scare you?"

"Shitless—if I let myself go there—I just can't lose another person you know? I can't. I hate myself for what I didn't do with Elizabeth. We ran out of time. It's not fair. We had one year where we got to be a family. How can she not hate me because I'm considering giving Evangeline everything after several months when it took me over ten years to decide to really fight to be with her? I mean, I know she didn't want to be with me that whole time, but we both wasted years staying with what was familiar instead of having faith in each other." When she got pregnant with Jake and asked him to give him up, that pretty much was the point where they both completely gave up. She didn't want him around the boys because of the violence and he agreed. It took a long time before they found their way back from that.

Marty swallowed hard. Jason was killing himself out of guilt and it was not going to end well if he didn't let it go. "Jason, I need you to really think about what you just said. Are you willing to throw everything away for something you can't even change? You can't go back and there is nothing wrong with learning from your mistakes. The only way you can honor your love for Elizabeth is by living and providing the best environment for your boys as you can. It sounds like they already had to watch their mom be unhappy and then you fought for them and she fought to be with you. You changed your whole world to be with them." She was very much aware of who Jason was before. It was all over the news. "That counts. Both of you finally committed at the same time. And you and Elizabeth were responsible for your relationship. You can't take the burden of that. You both hurt each other. If you're continually miserable, then you are taking them several steps backwards. You need to focus on the future. Elizabeth will always be in your heart."

He wiped his hands over his face. "You're right. I just—I'm not sure how to do it."

"Will you try to trust me?"

He nodded. He didn't have a choice because something had to give.

"Then we'll work through it and I'll help you learn to forgive yourself and move forward."

"Thank you."

"It's not going to happen overnight because you've been beating yourself up for quite a long time."

Jason sighed. "I know."

She got out her book and scheduled another appointment.

Jason walked out to his car where Johnny was waiting.

"You okay?"

"That was really brutal."

Johnny patted him on the back. "I'm proud of you Jason?"

"Why? I'm a walking shit-show."

"Because you're trying. You're fighting for her and the boys just like in the end you fought for Elizabeth. It's going to be okay."

"Thanks Johnny."

They got in the car and went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason got into bed and stared at his phone. After a few minutes of battling back and forth he finally dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's the case going?"

She sighed and fell back against the chair. "I'm still at my office."

"Evangeline…."

"I know. I'm just—I can't seem to be able to focus."

"I know the feeling. I had my first session today."

She took a sip of her coffee. "How did it go?"

"It was the hardest thing I've done in a long time, but I scheduled a second one."

She slightly smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"I miss you."

She closed her eyes, knowing the ache she had felt all day was because she missed him so much. "I miss you too—a lot."

"Please don't stay up too late okay? Are you in court tomorrow?"

"I have jury selection."

"You and I both know you're fried. Go home and sleep on it."

She sighed. "You're right. I'll let Micah know it's time to go."

"Make sure he doesn't leave you. Paulie can get the car."

"Okay. Talk to you soon."

"Bye."

He put the phone down and closed his eyes. When he heard his phone vibrate about fifteen minutes later, he knew she was home and let himself fall asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

For the next month, Evangeline's case trudged on. They talked every night before going to bed, keeping their connection. The holidays were upon them and Evangeline's family wanted her to come home for Thanksgiving. When she refused, they insisted on coming to her. She explained that she had plans and then called Jason and asked if he had room for two more. Edward, Tracy, Monica, and Epiphany were coming to visit as well. Of course he agreed.

It was their first Thanksgiving in the house and the boys were very excited. The case was put on hold for the holidays and Evangeline finally had some time to herself.

There was a knock on her door and she ran to answer it. Her sister Layla grinned and quickly gave her a big hug.

"Hey sis," she said breezing by.

"You're early."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before mom came over," Layla said plopping onto the couch. "So, tell me about Jason."

Eva smiled. "Well, he's gorgeous and has two really cute boys. His fiancé died almost a year ago and he has been struggling to mourn her and move on."

"That sounds like a lot of baggage."

"Did I mention he used to be a mob enforcer?"

Layla's mouth dropped open. "Shut up!"

Eva giggled. "He lived in New York. He gave it up before his fiancé got killed."

"Wow. Does mom know?"

"Yeah. I told her a few weeks ago so she had time to process it."

Layla made a face. "I know she freaked out."

"A little bit, but I told her that if she didn't like it, she could stay home."

Layla chuckled. "I'm sure that went over well. You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"I am now the favorite child."

Eva's laughter filled the room. "Shut up. What have you been up to?"

"Auditioning and dating—the usual."

"Anyone special?"

Layla shook her head. "Nope."

There was a rap on the door.

"Damn. She must know we were talking about her," Layla said as Eva grinned.

She got up and opened the door and hugged her mom and then took her coat and hung it up.

"So, is the guard a result of Jason's past?"

"Well, it's because I busted the ass who ran over his fiancé and killed her."

Lisa sighed. "Now he is after you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"I hope he's worth it."

"He will be. Right now, we're just friends. He's working on his issues and I'm knee deep in dockets."

Layla shook her head. "You work way too hard."

"So you're both coming to the club tonight to hear me sing right?"

"I wouldn't miss it Cookie," her mom said.

"Please don't call me that in front of him."

Lisa's eyebrows rose. "He's going to be there?"

"Yes, he's part owner of the club."

Layla smiled. "Gorgeous and rich, as long as he's good to you I'm okay with it."

"You would be," Lisa said giving her a look.

They chatted for a while and then headed out. Eva was nervous about her mom behaving, but hopefully she'd be good. She had been warned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Blair smiled at Jason who had just arranged some glasses about three times. "Are you nervous?"

Jason glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"Her mom is a handful on a good day. Good luck with that."

"I think I can handle it," he said before walking away.

Blair looked at Cris. "You want to make a bet?"

Johnny grinned. "I want in on it."

"We can't all bet against him."

Cris smirked. "I'm going to bet that Jason charms her."

Blair looked at him like he was crazy. "We are talking about the Jason who is standing over there and pretty much avoids having conversations, right?"

Johnny chuckled. "I'll take the bet."

Blair sighed. "This is too easy."

"Two against one, I like the odds," Cris said.

Jason came back and was discussing some scheduling when Eva and her family walked in.

"Holy—is that him?" Layla asked.

"Which one are you eying?" Eva asked.

"The one with the longer hair."

Eva smiled. "That's him."

"The other two are fine as hell too."

Lisa rolled her eyes.

Jason approached them. "Hello Mrs. Williamson. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the club."

Lisa shook his hand. "It's nice meeting you too."

"Layla, I have heard a lot about you," Jason said smiling.

Layla grinned. "I really hope it wasn't bad." She put her hand in the crook of Jason's arm. "Come on, buy me a drink and I have some stories that you'll definitely be interested in."

Jason chuckled at the look on Evangeline's face.

"Cookie was a good child," her mom said.

Jason stopped walking and turned around. "Cookie?"

"Sorry," Lisa said.

Jason smiled at Eva.

"You better not tell the boys."

Jason led them to the bar and got them a drink. Eva introduced them to Johnny and then they sat.

"So, how do you like being a bar owner?" Lisa asked.

"I like it. There's a lot to do, but it gives me a lot of time to spend with my boys during the day."

Layla smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

"They are a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Eva stood up. "I need to do a run through."

When she was far enough away, Lisa focused on Jason. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mom….," Layla said.

"It's okay Layla. Right now, I'm still mourning, but I do care about her and eventually, I hope that she'll want to date—if she'll have me of course."

Lisa started to reply, but Evangeline started to sing and all their attention went to her.

Layla has very fond memories of singing with her sister.

Lisa studied Jason who seemed completely enthralled with her daughter. She almost chuckled when she realized that he had more feelings for Evangeline than he was ready to admit.

Eva finished and joined them.

"That was beautiful," Jason said.

"Thank you."

Lisa smiled. "It was. I think your voice gets better every year."

"Thanks mom."

"You know you got it like that," Layla said.

"I should make you go up there with me."

"No way."

Jason excused himself.

"Please tell me that you were good," Eva said.

"That man is in love with you. Any fool can see that," Lisa said.

Eva rolled her eyes. "He is not."

Layla chuckled. "He can't keep his eyes off you, Cookie."

"Whatever."

She looked up and her eyes met Jason's and he smiled. "That doesn't prove anything," she said as her mom and Layla snickered. "He cares about me, but he hasn't let it go further than that.

At the bar, Cris collected his two hundred dollars as Johnny and Blair pouted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, they headed over to Jason's house. It seemed like it was packed with people. The boys were entertaining everyone and were being their cute little selves. They had been so excited to see Epiphany again.

"May I take your coat?" Cam asked Lisa.

She smiled. "Thank you Cameron."

He took it and then handed it to his dad and they laughed.

"Eva," Jake yelled as he ran towards her. They hugged and he looked up at Layla and Lisa. "Hello, I'm Jake."

"I'm Lisa, Evangeline's mother."

"I didn't know you had a mom."

Eva chuckled. "Yup and this is my sister Layla."

"Hi."

Layla smiled. "Hi Jake."

"Come sit down," Jake said taking her hand.

Evangeline introduced everyone and put her mom near Tracy.

"I would like to make a toast," Edward said.

Jason quickly made sure everyone had something to drink.

"To friends and family. I for one am so thankful to be here and that my grandkids are together." He looked at Evangeline. "Thanks to you, young lady."

Eva smiled.

"We have to take the blessings as they come and everyone in this room is a blessing to me."

They all drank.

"Layla, want to see our play room?" Jake asked.

"I would love to see it," she said as the boys each took her hand and led her to the den.

"They are very cute," Lisa said.

"It's sickening, but you get used to it after a while," Tracy quipped.

"Oh can it Tracy, it's Thanksgiving," Monica said.

Lisa chuckled. "I think I'm going to like the Quartermaines."

"We're a little rough around the edges, but we grow on you." Tracy leaned towards Lisa. "I need to know where you stand. Are you on team Jason and Evangeline?"

"I haven't decided yet. He seems nice."

"He is a little too quiet, but he's a good father. I haven't always been in his corner, but I've come to appreciate him a lot more over the last year. When he was in his early twenties, he was in a car accident and he didn't remember who he was before that. It was rather serious and he's never gained his memory back. It was rough for a long time and we were all estranged, but eventually we came together. Losing Elizabeth put a big hole in his heart, but I think Evangeline is perfect for him and he will dote on her if she lets him."

Lisa nodded, taking it all in. "She deserves to be love and cherished. I just want her to be happy. I meddled in her love life before and I won't do it again."

"I understand that. Just watch them. They can't help but be drawn together."

Lisa observed her daughter and Jason silently communicated before Eva got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"My mom didn't give you too hard of a time at the club, right?"

"She was fine. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. It's nice to have a break."

He nodded.

They were interrupted by Jake. Jason helped him fix his toy and then sent him on his way. Epiphany joined them. She liked Evangeline and Monica had already warned her that Jason would probably move on with her.

"Do you think the case will be over by Christmas?"

"I'm hoping it will wrap up in the next week or so."

Jason was glad to hear that. A timer went off and he had to check the turkey. "Perfect," he muttered before pulling it out and setting on the counter.

"You did a good job," Epiphany said.

"Thanks!"

"Why don't you come with me so we can get to know each other better," Eva said.

Epiphany smiled and followed her to the den.

The next hour was spent prepping. Lisa and Monica helped Jason in the kitchen. Eva was surprised that the families had blended so nicely. When they all sat down together and gave thanks for the lovely meal, everyone couldn't help but notice that Jason had seemed to have turned a corner. He was lighter and Evangeline started to let herself hope that maybe they could be together soon.


	12. Chapter 12 - Pain

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Leasmom – Exactly – He felt guilty but it was good she pointed out that they both hadn't committed. It wasn't just on him. The situations are so different because he's not in the mob anymore so that conflict won't be there. It's just them and the world isn't against them. I don't think Jason is used to easy lol. * Guest – Thank you! I agree re: Liz and Jason! * Guest – Thanks! Haven't thought about a Maxie one.

I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. It's too bad for me that you're going to send a hit man after me for this one. Always a method to my madness! I'm going to go hide now.

Chapter 12 - Pain

The case had been over for a few days and Evangeline had spent it catching up on Christmas shopping. Jason's therapy was going well and he felt like he was ready to take the next step with Eva and start dating as a couple. He knew it would probably be a slow process, but he was now willing to go there.

Evangeline walked into Ultraviolet, but it was empty. She grabbed her phone and texted Jason to ask where he was. When he got the message, he was completely confused. They hadn't agreed to meet for lunch. He tried to call her to ask where she was, but she didn't answer.

Opening the door to his home office, he yelled for Johnny who rushed inside.

"We have a problem. We need to find Evangeline now."

Johnny frowned when he read the text. "I'll get Nick on it. He can track anything."

Jason got a call from the alarm company regarding the club. "I'm on my way." He waited for Johnny to finish the call. "The club was breached." He tried to call Evangeline again, but she still didn't pick up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva went into the office to use the land phone since her cell had no reception. Before she could reach for it, Lucky slipped in after her and locked the door. He had broken in and knew he didn't have much time. She spun around. "What are you doing here?" Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

He smiled. "I thought we could spend some time together."

She wondered where Paulie and Micah were and how Lucky had managed to get by them. "I don't want to spend time with you Lucky. I'm going to leave now."

He blocked the door. "You're not going anywhere."

"Look, if you let me go, Jason will let you live."

Lucky could tell that she was rattled. "I'm not afraid of Jason. You're a beautiful woman. Why don't we dance?"

"There's no music playing. Please step out of the way." She was starting to get creeped out. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn't slept for days.

Lucky moved forward and brushed his hand against her cheek. "One way or another, this isn't going to end well. I almost hate hurting this face. You're going to pay for taking Cam away from me and Jason needs to pay for taking Elizabeth away too—for ending our permanent lock."

Evangeline went to push away from him and Lucky's fist slammed into her face and she fell to the floor. Before she could gather her senses, he struck her again and she blacked out for a minute. When she came too, Lucky was ripping her dress off. Her face hurt and her stomach where he had punched her repeatedly while she was unconscious was sore and it was hard to suck in a breath without experiencing a sharp pain. "Please stop, don't do this."

Lucky smacked her and grabbed her roughly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you arrogant bitch."

He was holding her arms down and then his mouth was on hers and he bit her lip. Any attempt to struggle just made him strike her again. Unable to take anymore, she laid still as he ripped away her underwear and bra.

"Beautiful."

He attacked her breasts with his mouth, making it as painful as possible without drawing blood. Evangeline was crying, unable to believe that it was happening to her. When he unzipped his jeans, she pleaded with him with her eyes to stop but he didn't.

Suddenly, they heard someone yell out her name. He growled and then fled from the room. She tried to move to lock the door behind him, but she felt so broken and then she passed out again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sped towards Ultra Violet. He was scared. It could be any of his enemies and his heart dropped that she could be hurt because of him.

Johnny had made several calls for back up. He just hoped that they could get to her in time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva woke up again and she could hear someone walk down the hallway and used all her strength to try to move and hide, but she wasn't fast enough and Blair gasped as she stared down at her battered body. She had seen Eva's car in the parking lot and had looked for everywhere else. "Oh God," Blair said in tears. "I've got to call the police."

Eva was shaking and she tried to speak but she was in so much pain that it just came out like a moan. Blair locked the door and called 911. Eva listened as she reported the attack and finally hung up the phone. Her head felt like it was ringing and she thought she was going to pass out again.

Blair went to the closet and found a tablecloth and laid it over Evangeline. "I'm sorry I don't have anything else."

Eva was so thankful. She squeezed Blair's hand.

There was loud banging on the door, making both women jump.

"Evangeline, are you in there?" Jason yelled.

Blair saw the panic in Eva's eyes. "You don't want to see him do you?"

Eva shook her head no. She didn't want anyone to see her in the condition she was in.

Blair unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. Jason could tell by the look on Blair's face that it was really bad. "I found Evangeline a few minute ago. Someone had viciously attacked her. She's a mess of bruises and cuts and I think she was raped," Blair's voice broke. "I called 911. She needs to go to hospital."

Jason was stunned and completely devastated.

"I don't even know what made me come here, but if I hadn't, I think he would have killed her."

"Blair, do you have surveillance tapes?"

Blair nodded. "Yes. They are in the office."

Johnny cursed under his breath.

Blair heard John McBain yell her name.

"Back here."

John rushed to the back and was surprised to see everyone gathered together. "Where is she?" He had heard the call.

"In the room. Where is the ambulance?"

"Right behind me."

Blair looked over at Jason. "Listen, she doesn't want you to see her like this. I know it sucks, but we have to do what she asks. It's her only way to have some control."

Jason wanted to go to her, but he understood. "I'll hang back, but I'm not leaving. I can't."

Blair nodded as she watched a tortured Jason leave the area. She went back into the office. "Evangeline, John is here. Can he come in?"

She shook her head no. "Will you let the EMT's come in?

Evangeline shook her head again as she softly cried.

"I can get Jason."

Eva didn't know what to do.

"They won't be able to get the gurney in here."

There was a knock. "Paramedics."

"Will you let them come in?"

She nodded yes.

Blair stepped out and a man and a woman entered the room.

Eva covered her face with her hands and flinched when she was touched.

"I really need to look at you so I know the extent of your injuries." The woman moved forward. "Let me see your face sweetie."

Eva lowered her hands and the woman gently examined her. There is swelling around her right eye and it is starting to bruise. Her forehead is cut and her jaw is swollen as well as her lip after taking some very hard blows.

"Did he bite you?"

Eva nodded yes.

"Did he rape you?"

Tears were streaming down her face as shook her head no.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Eva pointed to the woman's stomach.

"Did he punch you there?"

She nodded again.

"We need to get you to the gurney. Can you walk?"

Eva shook her head no.

The man moved and when Eva jumped, he left the room.

"I'm not going to be able to get near her."

"My brother Michael should be here any second. He's a doctor and she knows him. She'll let him help her," John said.

The man nodded and a tall, dark-haired man ran towards them. "Where is she?" Michael asked.

"She's in there. She's very skittish and she's hurt badly. We need to pick her up to get her out," the paramedic said.

Michael slowly opened the door and when his eyes took in the scene, he was horrified that she had experienced any of it. "Hey. I thought it would be easier if it was me who picked you up. Will you let me?"

He could tell she was conflicted.

"I'm so sorry, but we need to get you to the hospital. You could be bleeding internally. Please let me help you. I'll be as gentle as possible okay?" Their only other option would be to try to use a backboard to lift her, but they'd need two men.

She whimpered but nodded yes.

He slowly moved towards her and when she flinched, he stopped. "Take a deep breath for me Evangeline."

Her body quaked as she anticipated his touch and then Michael knelt down.

"I'm going to have to touch you. I'll pick you up and then put you on the gurney and then step away. Would you like me to meet you at the hospital?"

She nodded.

"I saw Blair out there. Do you want her to ride with you?"

She nodded again.

"Alright, I'm going to count to three and then pick you up."

He counted slowly and then quickly picked her up. "You're doing so well."

She laid against his chest and the woman opened the door and he laid her on the gurney. They had cleared the area except for Blair so she'd feel more secure. The EMT quickly covered her up and secured her body.

Johnny got a glimpse of her face and was stunned at how much damage he saw. Jason watched her being moved from across the room and then he ran for his car as Johnny followed behind him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked over at Jason and told him what he saw. Paulie was dead. Lucky had shot him in the back of the head. Micah was on the way to the hospital after being shot in the stomach. From what he could tell, Lucky shot Paulie first and Micah pulled out his gun, but was shot before he could use it.

If she was raped, Jason sort of knew what to expect due to his past with Elizabeth. Evangeline had a tough road ahead. He was going to kill the bastard who did this, there was no doubt about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up to Blair who was crying and hugged her. "How is she?"

Blair pulled back and wiped her face. "She's hurt so badly. I just don't know how she can get over this."

"I wish that there was something I could do."

"You're here. She's going to need all of us."

Michael walked towards them. "We're going to keep her overnight. It hurts for her to talk, but she did write a message for you Jason."

He took it from Michael and read her shaky writing. "Jason, can you please leave a guard with me tonight? Just give me time okay? I don't want you to see me like this. E"

Jason sighed. "Will you take a message back to her?"

Michael nodded and grabbed some paper from the nurse's desk and handed it to him. "I will be here tonight, right outside your door. Johnny will stay with Jake and Cam. I'm here for you no matter what. He will not get past me. J"

Michael took the note. "She's traumatized right now. I had a doctor look at her face. He said it will take a few weeks for the bruising to go away completely, but he didn't think any permanent damage was done. She'll heal, but it will be painful and she'll need help."

"She'll have it. I'm not abandoning her," Jason said firmly.

Blair looked over at Jason. "Run home and talk to the boys and then come back and switch with Johnny.

"Okay."

Jason and Johnny spoke for a minute and then he left. Blair followed Michael to Eva's room. She had already texted Nora who was on her way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake and Cam listened to their dad tell them about Eva. They were very upset.

"Can we see her?"

"Not right away."

"She can't go home dad. She's hurt. Make her come here," Cam said.

Jason sighed. "I will let her know that is an option, but I'm not sure she will feel comfortable. He hurt her badly and she's scared of men right now."

"We wouldn't hurt her," Jake said.

"I know, but when you're scared all you can think about is that someone will hurt you again."

Jake thought for a moment and then looked up at his dad. "Is she going to heaven with mommy?" He really liked Evangeline and would really miss her.

Jason pulled Jake onto his lap. "No buddy. She's not going to die."

"I really like her dad."

Cam nodded, "Me too."

"Well, I like her too and I'll do everything I can to make sure that the bad man doesn't hurt her again."

"Be her superhero dad," Jake added.

Jason slightly smiled. "I'll try. I have to go. You be good for Johnny and I'll see you tomorrow."

He gave the boys a hug and then headed back to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Nora arrived around the same time.

"Jason, how is she?"

"She's having a hard time. Michael gave her a sedative because she was having anxiety attacks."

Nora sighed. "Did she say who did it?"

"She's not talking at all because of the pain."

Nora grimaced. "I'll go see her. If I get a name, I'll let you know."

Jason nodded. Johnny McBain walked up to him. "I'll be sitting with her tonight. She asked for a guard."

John nodded. "I just sent a female officer to her room."

"Did you have to do that now?"

"We know who did it. We just need her to confirm it."

Jason stared at John for a minute. He needed to know who it was. There was a commotion and Nora walked towards them wiping a tear away as several nurses ran into the room.

"What happened?"

"They asked her if Lucky Spencer did this to her and she freaked out. Michael's in there with her."

Jason took a step back like Nora had took a swing at him.

Nora touched his arm. "It's not your fault."

"I brought him into her life."

Nora sighed. "The only person at fault here is Lucky."

There was only one thought running through Jason's head. Lucky Spencer is going to die.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was a rough night. About two in the morning, Jason snuck into the room. He checked to make sure Nora was sleeping and he took Eva's hand.

"I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I feel like I failed you." He studied her battered face and then he kissed her hand. "The boys are worried that you're going to heaven with their mom. They really care about you. I've struggled about having feelings for you, but talking to Marty is really helping me deal with the past. I was scared to move forward, but I just don't want to fight it anymore. I almost lost you and I don't care how long it takes to convince you that I want you—I'm not giving up on you Eva. I can wait you out." He kissed her one more time and then started to walk out and he heard her faintly say, "Jay." He turned around. She could barely open her eyes and Jason tried not to show how pissed he was that she was suffering. "Rest Eva, I'll be right outside if you need me."

She let herself relax, feeling safe that he was going to be there for her and Jason sat down in the hallway thinking of ways to hurt Lucky Spencer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Michael came to talk to her and check on her injuries.

"Look like shit," Eva said softly.

"I'm sorry. I had another doctor check out your face and he thinks that in a few weeks, you'll look more like yourself and it will be easier on you. At least there is no permanent damage."

"Good." Yesterday had been rough. When another doctor insisted on doing a rape kit, thinking that maybe Evangeline was in denial, she had freaked out.

"I can release you today, but only if you have someplace you can go."

Evangeline felt a little panicked. Nora was going out of town.

"Take a deep breath. Jason said you could come stay with him if you're comfortable with that."

A tear ran down her face and she nodded yes.

"Alright, I'll have him take care of everything."

She figured she'd be safe with Jason-that Lucky couldn't get to her. She just didn't want to scare the boys.


	13. Chapter 13 – Settling In

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you don't want to kill me. Lol. I'm running out of places to hide. * Liason4220 – Uh! How could you tease me like that! Lol

It will be a while before they get Lucky, but trust me that I will make it worth the wait (even if I end up in jail for googling torture techniques lol).

Chapter 13 – Settling In

Michael explained everything to Jason and he called Johnny to prepare her room. He was glad that Eva had accepted his invitation.

"She'll need help to get around. Hot baths would be great for her if she can manage getting in and out of the tub. Her ribs will be sore for a while and the bruising and pain will lesson over time. He did a number on her stomach and there was some internal bleeding. Luckily, it didn't do any permanent damage to her wrist is sprained so we have it wrapped and she shouldn't use it for the next few days to give it a rest. I'll give you some pain pills and some sleeping pills. I would suggest she at least maintain her pain levels for the next few days and the other pills will help her sleep. She'll probably have nightmares. You'll have to explain it to the boys."

"Do you think it would help if I had a caregiver come out in the morning to help her?"

"That's a great idea."

Jason nodded. "Any suggestions?"

Michael wrote down a few names. "Try them. If it doesn't work out call me back and I'll get you some more names."

"Thanks." Jason would make the call and then order a background report. He really didn't want to take any chances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eva watched Jason walk into the room.

"Michael is working on your discharge papers. Thank you for accepting the offer. I found a nurse that will come out to the house in the morning and help you in the bathroom."

"Thanks. Mirror."

Jason paused. "You sure?"

"Yes." She needed to know how bad it was.

He found one near the sink. Handing it to her, he watched her hand shake as she looked into it and started to cry.

"Eva, the swelling and bruising will go down."

She started to cry harder. It was so difficult to accept that Lucky had did this to her.

"May I touch you?"

She nodded yes and he took the mirror and put it down and then sat on the bed and leaned forward so he could hug her. She grabbed his shirt and cried for several minutes until she finally calmed down. He thought she had fallen asleep, so he gently laid her back.

Jason was frozen for a moment. Memories of Elizabeth in the hospital flooded his mind—saying goodbye. Eva's eye snapped open and she watched him clench the sheet and start to tense and she knew where his mind had gone. She touched his arm and Jason jumped and looked at her.

"Stop," she said.

"Sometimes it just hits me. Seeing you like this makes me feel so sad."

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything. I just need to take care of you okay?" Jason said.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He got off of the bed and sat down next to it, burying his face in his hands.

"The boys," she said, softly.

He looked up at her, knowing what she meant. "They'll be fine. I already spoke to them. It will be hard for them to see you like this, but they really want to help take care of you."

She loved the boys and just didn't want to see them be sad.

"I don't want you to worry about it okay."

"Okay."

"If you want, I can have someone come over to the house so you can talk about what happened."

She wasn't really ready to that. "Soon."

"You just let me know when."

She nodded.

"Rest. It's going to be a little painful to move you."

That was something she wasn't looking forward too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The boys watched as their dad carried Evangeline into the house. He took her upstairs to the bedroom and got her settled before coming down to talk to them.

"Can we see her dad?"

"She's in pain right now. So, let's wait."

"Okay," Jake said.

Cam took his hand. "Let's go play in the den."

Jason watched them walk away and then turned his attention to Johnny. "What have you found?"

"He's on the run, but we're right behind him. Francis is handling it."

Francis was someone Jason trusted. He was on the payroll as a consultant.

"Did you get the bell?"

Johnny walked over to the counter and got it out of the drawer. "Here you go."

He grabbed it and went back upstairs.

"Hey, I'm going to put this right here. If you ring it, someone will be right there to help you."

"Okay, sounds good."

"You need a pain pill?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay for now. Where are the boys?"

"In the den playing. I thought maybe you needed a few minutes."

"They're probably going crazy. You can go get them."

Jason heard a noise and turned towards the door, "You can come in now."

Cam walked in first with Jake right behind him. His eyes began to tear when he saw her.

"Looks bad," she said.

Cam nodded and went to touch her, but pulled back at the last minute.

"It's okay."

Cam lightly held her injured hand. No one had noticed that Jake had climbed onto the bed until Jason caught the movement.

"Jake, be careful," Jason said.

He slowly crawled towards her. He looked so much like his dad. Studying her for a few minutes, he touched her hand and slightly squeezed it. "Are you going to be okay?"

Eva grasped his hand tighter. "Yes."

Jake laid down next to her, making sure thatjust his head touched her arm. Eva looked at Jason letting him know she was okay.

Cam abruptly left and Jason followed him to his room.

"She's hurting," he said as tears fell down his face. "And she's scared."

"I know."

Cam stopped. "You have to get him dad so he can't hurt her again."

"I will."

"The news said it was Lucky. Did he really do it?"

Jason sat on Cam's bed. He didn't want the kids to know until Lucky was dead. He didn't want the news to scare them.

"Yes."

Cam started to cry more and Jason held him tightly. It was hard for him to reconcile that Lucky was such a monster.

"It's going to be okay. I will make sure that he doesn't hurt any of you again."

"I hate him daddy. You never hit a girl."

Jason kissed the top of his head. "That's right."

A scream filtered throughout the house and Jason and Cam ran to Eva's room. Jake was looking up at his dad in shock.

"What happened?"

"She screamed, but she's sleeping."

Jason walked over to the bed and took Eva's hand. "Move back Jake."

Jake moved towards the edge of the bed. Eva had scared him, but he had stayed by her side.

"She's going to have nightmares about the attack," he said as he stroked her hand.

Eva's eyes opened and she realized she was breathing heavily. Seeing the looks on their faces, she realized she was must have done something. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare."

She looked over at Jake. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have them too. Daddy reads to me so I go back to sleep."

Jason cleared his throat. "Boys, why don't you go downstairs for a few minutes?"

The boys took one more look at Evangeline and left the room.

A tear ran down her face. "Maybe I should have stayed away."

He wanted to move closer to but he wasn't sure if he should. "Eva, you are in the safest place you can be."

She was shaking.

"May I come closer?"

She slowly nodded yes. He moved towards her and when she flinched and shut her eyes, he stopped just shy of the bed and got on his knees.

"Evangeline, please open your eyes."

She opened them and saw his hand lying on the bed. For a long moment, she stared at it and then slowly she reached out and touched it. Jason didn't move until he felt her apply a little pressure and then he slightly squeezed back.

"You're going to get through this Evangeline. I promise."

Right now, she wasn't so sure. One minute she felt like she could cope and the next she was scared shitless.

"Just don't give up okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Jake stood beside his dad. He didn't want to leave her. "Can I hold your hand now?"

Eva nodded and Jason let go and Jake stood in front of him and Eva let him take her hand.

"Better?"

She slightly smiled and Jake grinned.

"See dad. I told you I'd make her feel better."

"Good job Jakey."

Eva got as comfortable as she could and then fell asleep, so they went downstairs to check on Cam.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner was quiet. The boys were deep in thought on how to make Evangeline feel safer. Jason and Johnny started the cleanup and the boys retreated to the den to make plans.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny went to get it. He was shocked by who was standing there and that the guards let them in.

"Sorry, I used my police badge."

John walked in with RJ and Michael following him. Jason walked towards them with a frown.

"Since when do you guys hang out together?"

Michael smirked. "Don't lump me in with those bozos. I came to check on the patient."

"She's in the second bedroom on the left. The door's open."

Michael went upstairs.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" John asked.

Jason nodded. "Follow me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael stood in the doorway. Evangeline's head turned and their eyes met. "Hey. I just wanted to check on you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He walked in and grabbed a chair and then sat down across from her. "You're looking a little better."

"Liar."

He smirked. "Are you going to lay there and disagree with a doctor's assessment?"

"Uh huh, cause I know better."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She gave him a look and Michael laughed. He was glad she was being a little like herself again.

"Seriously, I'm worried about you. Marty pulled me aside today and told me that she'll make time for you whenever you need it."

"That's nice. Soon."

"How's it going with the boys?"

"They are beyond sweet; wanting to take care of me. You would like them. They are silly like you."

Suddenly, they heard them running towards the room. They had sleeping bags in their arms.

"Who are you?" Jake asked with a glare.

Cam dropped his bag and crossed his arms. "Does my dad know you're here?"

Michael grinned. "I like them already. He knows. I'm Evangeline's friend and I'm a doctor."

"I don't like doctors," Jake said, still looking at Michael hard.

"Well, I'm not just any doctor. I have really good candy in my office and I really like batman."

Jake tilted his head. "What do you know about batman?"

"I know that his real name is Bruce Wayne, he has a way cool butler named Alfred, and if he couldn't be batman, he would choose to be a doctor."

Jake finally smiled. "No he wouldn't."

Even Eva slightly smiled which made Jake and Cam very happy.

"Why are you carrying around sleeping bags?"

"We're going to camp out in Evangeline's room so we can scare away the bad guys."

Michael turned and looked at Eva. "I need to get me two of them."

She nodded. "They are the best."

"Is that okay Eva?" Jake asked.

She knew they needed to do this as much as she would love to have someone stay with her. "Very okay."

They laid down their sleeping bags and then ran out.

"Got any good gossip?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," Michael said grinning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone but Johnny sat down in the small office.

"What's this about?" Jason asked.

RJ cleared his throat. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know you're out of the business, but Lucky Spencer needs to die, preferably slowly and painfully."

Jason's head tilted as he looked from one man to the next and then up at Johnny who shrugged.

"If he goes through the system, he won't pay. Whatever leads we get at the station, I will give to you. You need to get there first and hide that little asshole away and then fuck him up badly," John said.

Jason was shocked. "You do realize you are a cop and you're asking me to commit murder."

"Don't grow a conscious on me now,Jason. We are counting on you to avenge her," John said.

"I don't have the connections or resources I once did."

"I have men and I'll make sure they are at your disposal. You get a lead, they'll run it down for you," RJ said.

"I want him to suffer more than you'll ever know, but I do have the boys to think about."

"They won't know a thing and you have never gotten caught before because you are good at what you do," John said.

Jason looked up at Johnny who nodded yes. He wanted a piece of that asshole too.

"Okay. I can use Evangeline's computer tech guy."

"Nick Fallon?" RJ asked.

"Yes."

"I can have him here in the morning."

Jason stood up. "Good. Bring him here. Johnny has an extra room in the back. I'll be in touch."

RJ handed Jason a card. "Tell her that I was here."

Jason nodded.

John stood up. "Me too."

Johnny showed them out just as Michael was walking down the steps. He left and Johnny went back to the office. "You think we can trust John?"

"I think so. He loves her."

"Francis is still looking. He called in one of his buddies to help," Johnny said.

"Hopefully Nick can help too."

Fallon had already pulled one needle out of the haystack and come through for them. Hopefully, he could pull another.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The boys had put another sleeping bag inside of the room for their dad.

Jason walked inside and frowned. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're camping out in here, dad, so we can protect Eva," Cam said.

"Yeah dad. We will chase the nightmares away."

He looked over at Eva who gave him the thumbs up.

"Why are there three sleeping bags?"

Jake shook his head. "Dad," he said drawing out the word.

Jason smirked. "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

Eva felt even better. "Thank you."

"Anytime, although I might curse a lot when I have to get up."

Her eyes closed. It was hard keeping them open. Jason put his finger over his mouth and pointed to the door and the boys got up and then went downstairs to tell Johnny about their adventure.

"Michael wanted to steal them."

Jason smiled. "He'd bring them back after five minutes."

"Oh, I don't know about that. He's just as silly as them."

"Did you have a good visit?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He makes me smile.

"John and RJ were here too."

Her eyes opened and he could see the fear. "No Jason."

"Evangeline….."

"They asked you to hurt Lucky didn't they?" She knew the men too well.

He shut the door and then leaned back against it. "Can you blame them?"

"You aren't in the business anymore. You have the boys to think about."

"I can handle it."

"Jason…"

"Evangeline, please you have to let me do this. I just—he hurt you. He hurt Elizabeth. He was already a walking dead man."

Eva could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I need to do this. Look what he did to you. You can't expect me to look the other way. I don't have it in me."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

She does want that asshole to pay. Jail isn't good enough. He needs to die. She just hopes that it can't be linked back to any of them.

"Jason."

He looked up. She was holding out her hand so he moved closer and took it.

"I heard what you said to me that night in the hospital."

"I meant every word."

She could see the warmth in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you into this. I feel like every time I let someone in, they are hurt one way or another. It's almost like I'm cursed."Jason was struggling to hold it together. He had so much anger for Lucky boiling inside of him. He laid his head down on the bed and Eva put her hands in his hair and a tear ran down his hated that Lucky had gotten away.

"It's going to be okay. I can't let him win. If Blair hadn't of come when she did—he was going to rape me. I don't know if I would have come back from that." She was crying. Seeing him upset was hard on her. They both wanted to comfort each other and felt like they couldn't.

Jason tried to pull himself together, realizing that he was upsetting her. He kissed her hand then got up and went into the bathroom.

She wiped her tears away and then rested her eyes.

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

Eva sighed.

"It might help."

"She also might make it worse." Her mom was very opinionated and she was scared that she would try to overstep.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Make the call, and afterwards you can tell me what happened to Paulie and Micah."

He really didn't want to. She was hurting enough as it is. Jason took Evangeline's phone off the table and Lisa picked up after two rings.


	14. Chapter 14 – Help Arrives

A/N – Thank you for the comments! Very glad you guys are enjoying this one. It's one of my favs too!

Chapter 14–Help Arrives

Lisa grabbed her phone when she saw it was Eva. "Cookie?"

"No, it's Jason."

Lisa sat down. There was something in the tone of his voice that didn't sound right. "What happened?"

"He got to her at the club. He killed one guard and injured another."

Evangeline gasped and Jason gently held her hand.

"Oh God—just tell me." Lisa was on the verge of tears.

"He beat her. Blair showed up and got to her before he could rape her."

Lisa stood. "Where is my baby?"

"She's with me, at the house."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay," Jason said.

"And I'm staying."

"You can have the guest room."

He put the phone down. "She's on her way."

Eva was crying again. "Who is dead?"

"Paulie."

"Did he suffer?"

"I don't think so."

He hugged her as gently as he could.

"Micah is in the hospital. He did well in surgery. We'll know more by tomorrow."

"This is horrible."

"I know, but I think Micah will pull through."

He laid her down, knowing it had to be painful to be in her current position.

"Does Paulie have family?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I've already spoken to them. His brother is going to make arrangements for the funeral."

"I want to go."

"Evangeline…."

"I have to pay my respects. He died because of me."

"No, he died because of Lucky. Please calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

He got a washcloth and lovingly wiped her face. The skin around her right eye was almost completely black with some red here and there. Both sides of her jaw were bruised and swollen.

She finally fell asleep and Jason went downstairs. Emotionally and physically, he was exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The door flew open and Lisa rushed inside with Johnny, who was carrying her luggage. "Where is she?" Her eyes took in Jason's appearance. He looked so tired.

"Upstairs. She just fell asleep. I told her about her guards and she was upset."

Lisa sighed. "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

"I didn't. I spent the night sitting in the hallway at the hospital, making sure he couldn't get to her."

Lisa walked up to him and touched his face. "This is not your fault. You had two guards on her. I don't blame you and neither does she."

"I know. It's hard watching her struggle. Her face—he beat her and it's hard to take."

Lisa took a deep breath. "Thank you for trying to prepare me."

"Come on."

He led her up the stairs and they went into the room and Lisa saw her daughter and her hand clapped over her mouth and she went back out into the hallway. Jason followed and watched her cry. "I'm sorry." He hugged her as she clung to him and wept for her daughter. Finally, she pulled back and wiped her face. "What are her other injuries?"

Jason ran his hand through his hair as he told her. Lisa was silent for a minute and then looked him dead in the eyes. "I know who you were and what you were capable of. I want that bastard to suffer. Don't go soft on him, Jason. He hurt my baby and he deserves whatever you throw at him."

Jason nodded. "You let me worry about that. He will pay."

"Thank you."

She went back into the room and laid on the bed next to her daughter, careful not to touch her. When Evangeline finally woke up, she gasped. "Momma."

Lisa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm here baby, for as long as you need me. I'm so sorry that he hurt you."

Tears sprang in Eva's eyes. "Thank you."

"I'd like to stay in here with you if that's okay."

"That's fine."

The boys rushed into the room and froze when they saw Lisa.

"Eva's mom is here," Jake said softly.

"Hi boys."

"Hi," they said at the same time.

"Are you sleeping here?" Cam asked.

"Yes."

"So are we. We have sleeping bags so we scare the bad dreams away."

Lisa smiled. "That is very nice of you."

"Dad is too."

Lisa's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Jake and Cam nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" Cam asked.

"Water would be nice."

They took off and Lisa looked at her daughter. "Where exactly was Jason planning to sleep?"

Eva slightly smiled. "On the floor."

Lisa sat up more and counted three sleeping bags. "Now I know he's in love with you if he's willing to sleep on that floor when he didn't go to bed last night."

Eva suddenly realized Jason was probably running on empty.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of you both. I'll see what he has in the fridge and cook up something good for dinner. Can you chew?"

"Probably, but it would hurt."

"Then I'll have Johnny go get you a chocolate milkshake. I'll make something with mash potatoes so it won't be hard on you."

"Thank you momma."

"I didn't call your sister. I figured I would tomorrow."

"Okay." Layla was going to be really upset, so Lisa just wanted to give Eva some time to adjust.

Blair walked into the room just as Lisa was rounding the bed. "Hello. I see you're in good hands."

Lisa smiled. "I was going to make some dinner. Are you staying?"

"That would be nice, but Jack is at school, so I won't be able to too."

Lisa walked into the hallway.

"Thank you for being there for me."

Blair sat down and held her hand. "It was rough, but I'm so glad that you're alright."

"I'm scared. I hate feeling like I have no control."

"You're safe here."

"But what happens when I leave? I can't stay here forever."

"Sweetie, you really are going to have to talk to someone."

Eva closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I know."

"Are you comfortable with Marty?"

"It's just—that's who Jason is talking too."

"Do you think he'll feel uncomfortable?" Blair asked.

"I don't know."

"You won't know unless you ask."

"You're right."

Blair's phone rang. "Jack, slow down."

She listened for a moment. "Alright, I'll come get you. Do not move."

"Does he need a lawyer?'

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, but I might need one."

Eva slightly smiled. "Have fun with that."

"I can't wait to have this conversation when it's flipped."

"My kids are going to be perfect."

Blair laughed. "I wish I was taping this. Get some rest. If you need anything, send word."

"I will."

Jake entered the room and climbed onto the bed.

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

"I'm worried about daddy Lucky—that he will try to take Cam."

Eva held Jake's hand. "You trust your dad right?"

Jake nodded.

"He won't let that happen."

"But you got hurt."

"I know, but this house is like a fortress. Johnny and your dad will protect you and Cam."

"Hope so. I will protect you too."

Eva squeezed his hand. "Thank you Jake."

Lisa watched from the doorway. The kids had been through a lot and seeing Evangeline hurt brought out their insecurities.

Eva closed her eyes and Jake watched her sleep. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up higher and then looked up and smiled at Lisa.

She returned it and crooked her finger. Jake carefully got down and went into the hallway. "Your dad wants you to wash your hands so you can help him in the kitchen."

Jake loved to help. "Okay."

Lisa followed him to the bathroom and watched as he stood on the stool and washed them. "You care a lot about Eva don't you?"

"Yes. She's very nice and pretty."

"She cares a lot about you too."

"Me and Cam want her to live with us."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh." He dried off his hands. "We can keep her safe and she makes daddy smile more. Want to see my mom?"

Lisa nodded. Jake ran over to his nightstand and picked up the picture frame. Liz was holding Jake and they both were smiling.

"She's very pretty."

Jake nodded.

"I bet you miss her. I miss my mom too."

Jake looked surprised. "Is your mom in heaven?"

"Yes, but I know that she is always watching over me."

"My mom is a beautiful angel."

"I'm sure that she is."

"She used to read to me. Will you read me a story later?"

Lisa smiled. "Yes Jake. I would really like that."

He jumped up. "I'm going to go tell Cam."

He ran off and Lisa put the picture back. She could see why her daughter fell in love with the Morgan family. Cam and Jake have different personalities, but are both so sweet. Jason appeared to be hard at times, but watching him with the boys was a beautiful thing. It was complicated, for sure, but at the same time she knew they were worth the time and effort. She just hoped that Lucky wouldn't hurt them more then he already had.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason carried the tray into Evangeline's room. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

He sat it down and then helped her sit up more, making sure that she was comfortable. "Your mother is a great cook."

"Watch it. She'll try to fatten you up."

"She can try," Jason quipped. He put some mashed potatoes on a fork and held it up.

"I can feed myself."

"Humor me please."

He put some in her mouth and Evangeline savored it before swallowing.

"Tastes good."

He gave her a few more bites before getting her to take a drink.

"You're going to spoil me aren't you?"

He smiled. "Of course."

After a few more bites, her jaw began to ache. "No more."

"Will you try to finish the milkshake?" She needed to get some calories in her.

"Okay."

He put the tray aside and then gently wiped her mouth. She watched him study her face.

"Is it getting any better?"

"No."

She slightly smiled. "You don't pull any punches do you?"

"I'm not going to lie to you."

"Thanks. I think."

He leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back. I need to make sure that Johnny doesn't steal my food."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No. You come first."

He winked and walked away and she closed her eyes. He was definitely a keeper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat at the table and Lisa put his plate down.

"It doesn't look like she ate much."

"She did better than I thought she would. I got her to promise to finish the milkshake."

"If she doesn't, I will," Cam said.

Jake giggled. "You can't steal Eva's milkshake."

Johnny grinned. "I can."

Cam laughed. "Johnny, you are bad."

"I can't help it. Your dad made me that way."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny jumped up to get it.

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

Todd rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Evangeline."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend and I just found out that she was hurt."

Jason called out, "Who is it?"

"Todd Manning."

Lisa groaned as Jason put down his napkin and walked to the door. "Todd."

"I want to see her now."

Jason looked at Johnny and nodded. He let Todd inside while Johnny ran upstairs.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. Her face is bruised and swollen. Try not to make too big of a deal about it," Jason said.

"What the hell? This is all your fault," Todd said loudly.

"My two boys are in the other room and they can hear you. If you upset them, I will rip you to shreds."

"You think I'm scared of you?"

Jason glared at him. "You should be."

Johnny walked towards them. "She says let him up because he won't go away if you don't."

"Don't stay long and don't upset her," Jason said.

Todd brushed by him and Lisa stepped in front of him.

"I don't like you and I swear that if you upset my daughter, Jason will be the least of your worries."

Todd held up his hands. "Alright, alright," he said before running up the stairs.

Eva's eyes tracked him as he approached her.

"Jesus."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

He shook his head. "Very funny. Does it hurt?"

"I'm on pain pills. Please tell me that you didn't upset anyone downstairs."

"They act like you're a prisoner. Why are you here? You should have come stay with me."

"Really?"

"What? You're my friend and it kills me that you're hurting." She and Todd had a very unconventional relationship. No one in the town understood it. He did despicable things, but she couldn't turn her back on him. Somewhere in her mind, she had convinced herself that if she was there for him, that Todd would try to be a better man—that he just needed someone to believe in him.

"I know, but this is the best place for me."

"Please don't tell me that you have fallen for that hunk of stone downstairs."

"And what if I have?"

Todd groaned and sat down. "Why?"

"He and the boys make me feel better than I have in a really long time. They mean everything to me."

He tentatively reached out his hand and she opened hers for him. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He would never hurt me on purpose."

"I don't think he likes me."

She slightly smiled. "Why does that surprise you? Sometimes you're such a goober." She was starting to feel a little weird.

"A goober?"

"Yup."

Jake ran inside and skidded to a halt. He gave Todd his stone cold stare.

"Is this kid for real?"

"Be nice."

"Does my dad know you're here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, he gave me the same the look."

That meant dad didn't like him either. Crossing his arms, he walked around the bed and then climbed onto it.

Todd grinned. "He's definitely Jason's child."

Jake held her hand. "You can leave. I'll take care of her."

"Jake, it's okay. Todd is my friend."

He considered that for a second and clearly didn't like it. "Why?"

Eva bit her lip so she wouldn't grin.

"Because, she's a good person and she liked me when no one else did."

"Why did people not like you?"

Todd groaned. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the squirt. "Sometimes, I do stupid things and get caught."

"Well, you should stop it. It's not nice to do bad things."

"What are you the police?"

"No, I'm a superhero."

Eva smiled and instantly regretted it.

"You okay?" Todd asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I forget. Jake, Todd is Jack's dad."

Jake was surprised. Todd figured if she could even forget for a moment what that cowardly asshole did, then maybe it was good that she was staying with them. "I don't want to tire you out. If you need anything, you know I'll do it, right?"

"I know. Thank you."

He kissed her hand and Jake yelled, "Ewwwww."

Todd chuckled as he left and Jake ran into the bathroom. A few seconds later, she heard water and then he came back. Gingerly, he washed her hand off. He was killing her. She wanted to laugh so badly. "No more germs." Instead, she settled for a slight smile. "Thank you Jake."


	15. Chapter 15 – Pushing Ahead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the kids. The funny thing is that I don't normally like writing kids, but I'm really liking them in this one.

Posting this early because I will be driving for most of the day and don't know when I'll have internet access.

Chapter 15 – Pushing Ahead

Jake got rid of the washcloth and then got back on the bed and snuggled with her. "Want me to tell you a story?"

"I would like that."

He pretended to think. Jason was standing in the hallway grinning. He knew exactly what his son was going to do. "There was a prince named Cam. He was shorter than all the kids and they picked on him."

"That isn't very nice."

"I know."

Johnny had joined Jason. "Elizabeth?"

Jason nodded. She would make up stories all the time.

"So, he tried to tie boxes together and make really tall shoes."

"That was clever of him."

"It didn't work. He fell right through them and scraped his elbow."

"Ouch," Eva said, enjoying his expressions.

"His mommy kissed it better. One day, he tried to make shoes out of big containers then he'd be taller than everyone, even mommy."

"What happened?"

"It broke and he fell again."

"Poor Cam."

Jake grinned. "He makes a whole bunch of shoes that don't work." He liked skipping forward so he could get to the end. "Mommy put him in her lap and told him that he's special just the way he is and that he would grow really, really big one day—big like daddy."

"Wow, that's really big."

"My dad is the biggest—even bigger than Johnny."

Johnny made a face.

"Did Cam believe her?"

"Yup and he ate all his veggies so he could be big and strong. That is why you need to eat them to get better."

"Only if you'll eat them with me."

Jake made a face. "Jack said vegetables are for girls."

The guys chuckled in the hallway.

"Just for that, I'm going to make him eat a huge plate full of them the next time I see him."

Jake laughed. "I want to see."

"I'll make sure that I call you or take a video."

"Make it broccoli. He hates it."

"Okay."

Jason walked in. "Cam was looking for you."

"I was helping Eva rest."

"I see."

He ran out into the hallway and screamed and laughed when Johnny scooped him up.

"Johnny," Jason said before sitting down.

"I figured as much."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You need a pill?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right."

He stood up and felt her forehead. "You're burning up." Pulling out his phone, he called Michael.

"Hello?"

"Michael, it's Jason."

"Hey, is Evangeline okay?"

"No, I think she has a fever."

Michael stood as his brother watched him. "I'll be right over. I'll stop and get some medicine. John is with me."

He looked at Eva. "John is with him."

She knew there was no way John was not going to come with his brother. "Okay."

"That's fine. Hurry."

"Already on my way."

He ended the call and walked into the hallway. "Lisa," he yelled.

She got up from the couch, leaving the boys to watch television. "Yes?"

"Can you come up here?"

She hurried up the steps. "What's wrong?"

"She has a fever. Michael is on the way."

"Get a cold compress."

Jason went and got a washcloth and put it under some cold water and then handed it to Lisa.

"A little colder okay?"

"I'll get a container with ice."

He ran down to the kitchen and prepared it and Johnny walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Eva is sick. Michael is on the way. Can you keep the boys distracted and let them in when they get here?"

"Sure."

He went back to her room and sat the ice water down. "How is she?"

Lisa put the washcloth in the water and the wrung it out. "Not good. She's getting warmer. I think she has an infection."

It didn't surprise Jason after the beating Lucky had given her. Eva was whimpering a little and Jason felt helpless. After what seemed like hours, he heard Michael running up the stairs.

"Talk to me," he said as Jason moved back so he could get closer to her.

"It's getting worse. I've been using some cold compresses," Lisa said.

John stood in the doorway.

"John," Eva called out.

He was shocked but moved in closer. "Hey."

"You came back," she said softly. Her eyes were closed.

"Play along. Don't upset her," Michael said.

John shot an apologetic look to Jason. "I'm right here."

"Where have you been?"

"Working. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I need to tell you something."

"Keep her talking," Michael said preparing a needle.

He rubbed her hand. "I'm listening."

"For so long, I didn't know what I wanted. I felt lost. We were happy weren't we?"

"Very much so."

"I wanted it all with you and I've been doing a lot of thinking."

To John, this was sheer torture and Jason felt like he was coming out of his skin. He was slowly backing up towards the door without even realizing it. Even in a delirious state, he couldn't take it if she professed her love to John.

"I know what was missing in my life. It was love and joy, but you're here and I realize that, I want to be with you. I'm in love with you."

Jason let out a gasp and Lisa clamped her hand over her mouth. John was too stunned to move. Jason finally found his feet and started walking out the door.

Eva grew agitated when he didn't answer. "Jason? Are you still there? I said, I love you."

Jason spun around with his mouth hanging open and his gaze locked on Lisa who slowly smiled.

John felt like someone had punched him in his gut. In a way, he deserved it after the whole Natalie fiasco, but he still loved her and couldn't believe she had given her heart to someone else.

"Jason? Please don't leave me. Please," she said as she cried.

Jason snapped out of his haze and went to the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here Eva. I won't leave you."

She heard his voice and started to calm down.

"Ouch," Michael said under his breath. He didn't even want to look at his brother. "Alright, I gave her some antibiotics and I'll leave the bottle of pills with you. They have a safety cap on them so good luck opening them."

Lisa chuckled.

"Two a day. Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yes."

"She's at one hundred and one right now. If she goes up to one hundred and three, you need to take her to the hospital," Michael instructed.

"Okay."

"I'd honestly feel better if I hung out for an hour or so."

"That's not a problem. The boys are in the den if you want to join them," Jason said.

Michael smiled. He enjoyed the Morgan boys.

"I'll take you," Lisa said.

John leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I've been in your shoes before," Jason said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Just be good to her."

"I will. I know you still love her, but I'm not letting her go."

John sighed. "I made a mistake by not being able to tell her how I felt. In some ways, we're alike. We both have that quiet suffering down pat. Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel or you'll lose her too."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I guess I just want her to be happy."

Jason watched him leave and then got up and soaked the washcloth and wiped her face. He wasn't totally ready to say the words, but he knew he was falling for her. Just admitting that without feeling guilty was a huge step for him. He was moving in the right direction. "I don't know why you chose me. I would say that you could have anyone you wanted, but you wanted John and that didn't work out so well. I'm going to prove to you that I'm worthy. Thank you for loving me and my boys. You're just what we needed."

She murmured something he couldn't understand.

"Rest baby. I'm right here."

He stayed with her until the boys were ready to go to bed and then he went to their rooms. Jake was crying and Lisa was trying to console him. "What's wrong buddy?" Jason asked.

"Want to sleep in Eva's room."

"I know, but she's sick. As soon as she's feeling better, I promise we'll camp in her room okay?"

He let out a puff of air as he tried to calm himself. Jason picked him up and comforted him the best he could.

"Is she okay dad?" Cam asked.

"She's sleeping, but hopefully she'll feel better in the morning."

"Jake, why don't you get back in bed so I can read you a story. Would you like that?" Lisa asked.

He nodded and Jason put him down and he got under the sheets.

Jason gave Cam a big hug and then went back to Eva's room.

Michael slipped in a little later and took her temp. "It's not getting any worse."

"Good," Jason said.

"Call me no matter what time it is if her temp goes up." He really didn't mind taking care of her.

"I will. Thanks a lot for coming over."

"She's my friend and no matter what happened with my brother, that's one thing I'm not willing to give up."

Jason watched him leave. Lisa appeared and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Jason went into his room and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. Lisa had just got into bed on the other side of her daughter. She watched curiously as Jason walked in with a pillow. "I don't think this bed is big enough for the three of us."

He smirked. "I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm going to sleep on the floor in case you need me. I'm a light sleeper."

"Okay."

Jason got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes. It had been a few long twenty-four hours and since he was so sleep deprived, he easily drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About three hours later, Jason heard her whimpering and his eyes snapped open.

"It's okay. I've got her," Lisa said.

Jason laid his head down and then quickly fell back asleep. He was exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Several hours later, he tried to move, but something was blocking him. His eyes flickered open and he saw a patch of blond hair peeking out of a sleeping bag. Figuring it was Cam behind him, he shut his eyes and thought he had only drifted off for a second, but then he heard talking.

"What happened?"

"You had a fever and were delirious. Michael came over and John was with him."

Eva relished the cool washcloth on her face. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

Lisa couldn't help it and smiled.

"What did I do?"

"Well, let's just say that John thought you wanted to get back with him."

Eva groaned. "No—dear God tell me I didn't tell him I wanted him."

"Well we all thought you were telling him that, but then you called out to Jason and told him you loved him."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Deep breaths baby."

"I did what?"

"You heard me. You had both of them all twisted," Lisa said.

"I am mortified."

"Well, you can blame it on the fever. The nurse will be here in an hour or so to get you bathed. Your temperature is down."

She was relieved.

Jason cleared his throat and rolled over onto his back.

"Who was that?"

Lisa stepped out of the way. "The one you love," she said softly.

"Behave. He's going to be miserable when he has to get up."

"I heard that," he said sitting up and running his hands through his hair. "I have to take the boys to school," he said stretching. He had all kinds of kinks in his back.

"Johnny took them."

He looked up. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

Jason was stunned. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept that long. "But they were just lying next to me."

"That was when they first woke up and then I got them bathed and dressed. They pretty much do everything on their own anyway."

"True."

He groaned and creaked as he stood. "I need Jake to walk on my back."

"There's always Johnny," Eva said.

"Someone is feeling a lot better."

Jason quickly used the bathroom while Lisa left the room to give them some privacy. He rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash and then sat on the bed.

"I guess I embarrassed myself."

"No you didn't."

"Well you haven't run for the hills."

Jason slightly smiled. "Never. I told you that you're stuck with me and I meant it."

"Thank you for not making me feeling awkward and don't think you have to say it until you're ready."

"Okay, but just know that I'm okay with the fact that I'm falling for you and I'm not running from us."

"Good." That was good enough for now.

"I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed a pain pill and some water and waited until she swallowed it.

She watched him leave knowing that he was definitely moving forward and it felt really good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The nurse got Evangeline bathed. The pain pill had helped and she tolerated the movement well. In a few days, she'd be allowed to walk around more. Hopefully, she could attend the funeral service for Paulie. That was her goal.

Francis was trying to track Lucky. They knew he had headed towards Canada, so they hired a few mercenaries to track him. Nick also was checking cameras at the border. If Lucky made it in, they would know and could find him from there. Jason already had a place to take him thanks to RJ. Every day he thought of different ways he could prolong Lucky's suffering.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The day of the funeral arrived. Layla had flown in and was staying at the house for a few days before she flew back for a second round of auditions. She was upset when she saw Evangeline, but had been a big help with the boys. They had a blast with her. Nora was bringing Matthew over for dinner because the boys missed him. There was a lot planned for the day.

The nurse had gotten Evangeline washed. Layla had gone to her apartment and found a wireless bra so it wouldn't hurt her ribs. She found a black dress that zipped up the back and a sweater. Shoes were a problem, but she finally found a pair of flats in the back of the closet and grabbed them and then hurried back to the house.

Layla knocked on the door and then came in. The nurse was helping Eva sit on the bed. "This was the best I could find."

Eva nodded and watched her sister arrange it on the floor and she stood and her sister and the nurse helped her into it. They zippered up the back and then Layla worked on her hair, pulling it into a tight bun. "You okay?"

"Tired, but I'll be okay."

Layla wasn't so sure. "You look like you can't breathe deeply."

"It's just hard to sit up."

Jason knocked on the door. "Eva?"

"We're almost ready," the nurse said.

Layla put some make up on her face to lessen the appearance of the bruises. "I think you should just wear sunglasses. I found a large pair in your drawer."

"Okay."

She put a little gloss on her lips. "You look much better."

"Can I see?"

Layla handed her a compact and Eva was surprised. While you could still see the bruising, it had helped a lot. "Good job."

"Thanks." She opened the door and Jason walked in with a black suit on looking really handsome.

"You look great. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Let's go before the pain pill starts to wear off. Do you have tissues?"

Jason fished a pack out of his pocket to show her.

"Thanks."

They helped her into the sweater, careful of her wrist and then Jason gently picked her up. "You need to conserve your energy."

Layla grabbed her purse. She had insisted on tagging along in case Eva needed assistance. They headed to the car.


	16. Chapter 16 - Advice

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I lost a lot of people on the last chapter. Did you realize that I posted on Thursday? Come back lol.

Chapter 16 - Advice

Jason carried Evangeline inside. When they stepped into the room, most people had no idea who she was, but Paulie's parents did. He had told them all about Evangeline and how nice she was to him. Jason had stopped the crime from being reported in the newspaper to protect Evangeline from the press. Todd actually was instrumental in that. Layla slipped into the pew and Jason put Eva down and sat next to her. Johnny was at the car keeping an eye on the building. He had already paid his respects. Francis stayed inside the vestibule as a second layer of protection.

The preacher started and there was a song and then Paulie's parents got up and spoke about their son. Eva wiped a tear away. She felt so guilty. When they offered for people to come up, several people went to the podium and spoke about him.

"I want to go up there."

"Evangeline."

"Please."

When they asked if anyone else wanted to speak, Jason raised his hand and picked up Eva and walked up the stairs and then placed her on her feet.

With much effort, she spoke as tears ran down her face. "Paulie was my guard. He died trying to protect me from a very dangerous man."

People were stunned and could tell she had been hurt and was in a lot of pain.

"He was a good man. We talked a lot and I really got to know him. He was funny and principled. I'm really going to miss him. I'm so sorry he was hurt because of me. I will never forget him."

She started to collapse and everyone gasped as Jason caught her and easily lifted her up into his arms. "Sorry, it took a lot for her to come here today. Paulie was my friend and I will miss him too." He walked down the steps and Paulie's mother stopped him.

"Thank you for coming. I'm so sorry you were hurt. Paulie spoke of you often and said how nice you were to him. I will miss my son, but if this was his fate, I'm relieved that he gave his life for someone who respected his." She kissed Evangeline gently on her cheek.

"Thank you."

Jason carried her to the car and Layla followed. She slept on the drive home and then he carried her upstairs. Layla and her mother got her undressed and changed and then Jason arranged her on the bed. When the two women left, he slipped next to her and gently cuddled with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lisa stood in the doorway watching them. They both looked peaceful. Layla pulled her arm and they went downstairs.

"I hate leaving tomorrow, but I have a really good shot at this part."

"She wants you to go back. It's okay."

Layla sighed. "This whole situation sucks."

"Francis thinks they are close to finding Lucky."

"Good. I hope Jason puts him in a world of hurt."

"He will."

"The only good thing about this is that she is staying here with them."

Lisa smiled. "I know. I don't think she's in a hurry to leave. Unfortunately, that's due to fear. I'm hoping that she'll stay for a while regardless."

"Me too."

"I need a little granddaughter."

Layla laughed. "Aren't you rushing it?"

"Hell no. You two are doing me in."

"Whatever. Don't look at me. It will be a long time until I'm ready to pop out a kid."

"Slacker," Lisa said playfully.

"Happily so."

Johnny walked in. "I'm running to the store. Do you need anything?"

Lisa nodded. "Oh yes, I want to make a cake."

"Now you're talking."

Layla chuckled. "You are a dessertaholic."

"I'm not going to deny it. The sugar helps me keep up with the boys. Where's Jason?"

"Laying next to my sister."

Johnny was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yup. Did you win the pool?"

"I don't know. I need to check." The guys had a pool to see how long before Jason truly broke down and was open about his feelings in front of them. The fact that he was laying down with her and didn't care if anyone saw them made him smile. He pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet. "Dammit."

"Who won?"

"Micah." He had the closest date.

"Good for him," Lisa said. She had made him lunch the day before and made Johnny take it to the hospital. Micah was in heaven. "When does he get out?"

"Probably tomorrow. He'll have to be in bed for a while."

"Does he have someone to take care of him?"

"Yup. His mother is a lot like you. She'll whip him into shape."

Lisa smiled. "Good."

"I'll take you to the airport in the morning."

"Thanks!" Layla said.

She liked Johnny. He was hot and he clearly cared about the Morgans. They were his family.

Lisa handed over the list and Johnny went on his way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva woke up and her gaze locked with Jason's. "Hi."

"I hope this is okay?"

"More than okay," she said contently.

He moved closer and laid his head on her chest and she stroked his hair with her good hand.

"How's your jaw?"

"It feels a lot better. Why?"

"Because you need to eat more. Your mom says you're getting too thin."

Eva rolled her eyes. "She is always trying to fatten me up."

"I just want to make sure you're getting enough nutrients. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine, but yes I think I can chew now."

"I'll let your mom know. I think she is making some pasta tonight," Jason said.

"Perfect."

Nora appeared in the doorway with a big smile on her face. "I'm back."

Eva smiled. "Hey."

"I heard you had a busy morning. I brought you a salad from the club. I know you like them."

"Yum."

Jason got up.

"You look handsome."

"Thanks. It's time to go change though."

He left and Nora wiggled her eyebrows making Eva smile.

"I missed you so much. How are you?" she asked pulling the salad out of the bag.

"I don't have a lot of stamina right now."

"I can only imagine. You'll get stronger." She helped her sit up more. "There."

Grabbing the tray next to the bed, she put the salad on it and then took out hers. They began to eat.

"So good," Eva said enjoying it. "This is my first meal that isn't soft or liquid."

"Does your jaw hurt?"

"No."

"Layla did a nice makeup job on you."

"She did. I feel almost normal again."

Nora put down her fork. "Jason and you seem really close."

"We are. I mean we probably need to have another conversation, but it's safe to say that we are officially a couple."

Nora grinned. "Fantastic. We have to get you back into shape."

Eva smiled. "Trust me, I can't wait for that too." She couldn't even imagine how hot their first make out session would be. Jason had another appointment with Marty in the next morning. They were committed about trying to heal.

"What about you? Are you going to talk to someone?"

"Yes. Marty is coming over at 2:00."

"Good. I think you need to talk to an unbiased party."

"So, tell me about your trip."

Nora filled her in and unfortunately, she had to get back to the office. Eva finished her salad and Layla took it away. She rested until her therapy appointment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marty sat down in a chair and perused Eva's face. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. It was a rough morning, but that was to be expected."

"How did the funeral go?" Jason had let her know about it when she arrived.

"It was tough. I feel so guilty. His mother was very kind to me. I think I needed that."

"It wasn't your fault. Lucky is the one who is responsible," Marty said.

Eva cringed when she said the name.

"Tell me about the attack."

She took a deep breath. "I was so not expecting it. He just was there and I knew I was in trouble. His eyes were so full of hate. There was no way out. He caught me off guard by punching me hard and I blacked out a few times when he continued to hit me. The pain was unbearable. He took my clothes off and he touched me roughly. It makes me sick thinking about it. He was going to rape me. Thank God Blair showed up when she did. I'm just glad he didn't hurt her too." Eva wiped a tear away.

"Go on."

"I felt so broken. I didn't want Jason to see me and it was so hard to let Michael touch me, even though I know he cares about me and would never hurt me."

"You were traumatized. He knew that."

"I know. It's just hard to reconcile. I felt so weak and helpless and I hate Lucky for that."

"You're angry," Marty said.

"I am, but I've held it inside. Frankly, it still hurts to breathe. I couldn't handle losing it. I still can't."

"That has to be hard on you."

"I'm trying to hold it together and show everyone how strong I am, but I don't know how much longer I can. At this point, I feel like I'm going to burst. I don't want to do that in front of the boys," Eva said.

"That's a lot of pressure on yourself."

"What else can I do?"

"You're going to have to let it out soon. It's not healthy to keep it in."

Eva closed her eyes. "I hate him. I want to kill him. I lay here and think of how cold and hateful he was and I want to hurt him like he hurt Elizabeth and me." She clenched the comforter and then punched her fist down. "He's a murderer," she yelled. Not realizing she was tensing her stomach, she let out a shrill noise at the pain that surged into her body, causing Jason to run up the stairs and open the door.

Eva's face was twisted in pain and her face was wet. He rushed forward. "What do you need?"

She struggled to catch her breath. "I'm fine."

"Do you want a pill?"

"I don't need you to rescue me," she said angrily. The moment she saw the hurt in his eyes her lip trembled. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll go."

He left and Marty watched Eva fall apart a little. She patiently let her cry it out.

"I know it doesn't feel like you made progress, but you needed to let some of your emotions out."

"I can't believe I snapped at him like that. He's the last person that I want to hurt."

"He'll understand. It's normal for you to hate Lucky for what he did," Marty said.

"I'm not used to feeling like this. I need Lucky to be dealt with. While I'm grateful that I get to stay here with them, I hate that I'm so scared to go home."

"Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes. It's the same one over and over, but in my dream he rapes me and I'm screaming. Jason is banging on the door and Lucky doesn't stop. He just keeps slamming into my body until he finishes. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"He might not have penetrated you, but he touched you intimately and he was going to rape you. It was traumatizing."

Eva wiped her face with a tissue. "How do I get him out of my head?"

"The stronger you feel, the more it won't haunt you unconsciously."

"So basically, I'm going to feel this way until he's caught."

Marty shifted. "Possibly. Right now you're vulnerable, but once you've healed, I think you'll feel stronger physically and mentally and will be able to cope with it better."

Evangeline hated this, but there wasn't anything else she could really do about it and that lack of control was killing her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lisa watched at Jason stood outside leaning on the railing of the porch. It was cold out and he didn't have a coat on. She could tell he was deep in thought, but she just couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door. "Please come back inside before you get sick. It's supposed to snow today."

Jason turned and looked at her. "I'm fine."

"Jason Morgan….."

He smirked and came back inside. "Better?"

"Yes, now why are you purposely trying to turn yourself into a popsicle?"

"I just needed to think. Your daughter yelled at me." It wasn't just about that. The pain on her face was something he never wanted to see again.

Lisa made a face. "Really? What did you do?"

"Apparently, I'm afflicted with the need to save her when she doesn't want to be saved."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You know darn well that she probably snapped at you because she's pissed off at that jerk."

"I know. It just hurt my feelings a little because I just wanted to help her."

"Well get over it because my daughter does need you. Don't you know that by now?"

"I guess. I'm not very good with relationships."

Lisa moved over to the couch and patted the cushion next to her and Jason sat down. "I'm going to give you some advice before my daughter and your children eat you alive."

Jason chuckled.

"Everyone thinks you're so tough and I'm sure that when you're in your element you are, but the boys have you wrapped around their finger and I have a feeling you will be the same way with Cookie."

"I'm listening."

"Jason, it's okay to say no. With the kids, they need discipline and to know that you care enough to let them have what they need and not just what they want. I know they are absolutely adorable, but you are their parent first and foremost, not their friend."

"That's hard for me. I missed so much and I feel guilty for it."

"Well, you can't go back. You have done so well with them emotionally. They have survived a major loss mostly due to your strength and they are thriving. I watch them and they look to your example. That's a big responsibility, but also an opportunity to teach them so much."

He couldn't argue with that.

"Believe in your ability to be a good father, because you already are one."

"That means a lot to me that you'd say that. I don't want to screw them up."

"You're not. Elizabeth believed in you enough to take a risk, even if danger was involved. Give them what they need now and later, when they are older, that is when the friendship part of it develops. They are good boys, but they also know how to use their cuteness to get what they want."

Jason knew that was true. "Okay."

"Now, my daughter can be stubborn. Dear Lord, you have no idea what you're getting into."

Jason could handle that.

"With that said, she is giving and loving. She'll dote on the boys, but she can be tough when she needs to be. Don't make her be the sole disciplinarian. You should work as a team and show a united front. Don't argue in front of them, because children will divide and conquer. Evangeline and Layla were pros at it. I think they could teach a course their father was so mushy for them."

He chuckled.

"Seriously, those girls made me go gray early. When it comes to love, sadly it's very new to Evangeline. She stopped believing in it and it took two little boys and a closed off man to make her fight for it again. When she closes herself off, you can give her a little space, but not a whole football field. Pull it out of her. Get to know her expressions and body language. I know you're good at that and fortunately, that skill set will help you learn to read when she's withholding information. Trust me Jason, she is so worth the fight."

"I do realize that."

"And so are you and the boys."

"Thanks."

"On more thing, do you want to have more kids?"

He was surprised by the question. "Uh, I hadn't really thought a lot about it."

"Well, I hope that you do, because I want a girl grandbaby. I'll give you guys some time to adjust, but she's not getting any younger and neither am I."

Jason slightly blushed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Lisa smiled. She liked that Jason was a little embarrassed. She understood why her daughter had fallen for him. It was nice that Eva had picked such a humble man. Lisa hadn't expected that at all. For someone in his prior line of work, there was a vulnerability about him that made you want protect him when he was one used to doing the protecting. They were going to challenge each other and Lisa couldn't wait to see how they would work things out.


	17. Chapter 17 - Bonding

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Beachgirl25 – lol Hmmm with Lisa/Clint. Clint was with Vicky and Carlotta. I think he could handle her, just not sure the personalities would mesh. Will consider it. Thanks! * Dawn – Thank you! Hope you had a nice trip! * Guest – Thanks re: Lisa. Lol of course re: baby! * ilovedana53 – Definitely! * jazphace – Thanks! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – Glad you liked the interactions! * Liasonisthebomb – Thank you! It's a fine line!

Chapter 17 - Bonding

Marty walked towards them. "She's really kicking herself that she snapped at you."

Jason stood up. "I'll put her mind at ease then. Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome."

"Why don't you go upstairs? I want to speak to Marty for a minute before she leaves," Lisa said.

Jason left them alone and Marty sat down on the couch.

"What can I do for her?"

"Well, you being here is helping her adjust. She's holding in a lot of emotion, but she's starting to let it go. We had a good session."

"Good. She's tough, but she hurts just like anyone else."

Marty agreed. "How long are you staying?"

"Evangeline didn't ask that did she?"

Marty chuckled. "No."

"I'm not sure. I know Jason can handle everything, but I think I might stay for the rest of the week and leave on Sunday. She'll be walking better by then and Jason will be well rested. I think she'll stay here for a while, which is good in more ways than one."

"Are you meddling?"

Lisa smiled. "Maybe a little bit, but I'm being respectful."

"I can't wait until the wedding."

"Oh, now you are talking. It's nice to know you're on their team. I'll make sure you get a wedding invite."

Marty stood up. "I will hold you to that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva watched Jason walk into the room. "Hey."

He moved the chair Marty had vacated closer to the bed. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry I snapped at you. I was right in the middle of a—I want to murder Lucky—diatribe."

"I understand. It only hurt my feelings a little, but I got over it."

"Good."

He held her hand. "You know, you're mother practically has us having babies already."

Eva made a noise. "I'm going to kill her."

"Don't. She gave me some good advice earlier, so you can't say anything."

"I guess if you haven't changed the locks by now, you won't."

"Do you want to have kids?"

She sighed. "I have to admit, Jake and Cam kind of bring that out in me. It's not something I thought about a lot in the past. Do you want more kids?" It was way too early to be having this conversation, but since he brought it up, she figured she might as well know where his head was at.

"I'd consider it. I never got that full experience with Jake and Cam."

"Perhaps we can have a few more dates before we discuss china patterns and the age old question, D.J. or band."

Jason smiled. "If both require dancing…."

"Jason Morgan, you can't have a wedding reception without music."

"Then you can sing."

Lisa was grinning like a fool out in the hallway.

She rolled her eyes. "Men."

He got up and kissed her gently on the mouth several times. "What were you saying?"

"Something about Johnny singing and a wedding."

Jason laughed. "That would never happen. Have you ever heard him sing?"

"That bad?"

"He's sounds like an animal being murdered. Francis on the other hand is pretty good."

She was surprised. "Really?"

"He plays the guitar too."

"Well, I'm going to have to get him to play for me."

"He would probably love that."

Lisa walked into the room. "Matthew is here and Nora will be up shortly."

"Thanks mom."

She left and Jason kissed her again. "By the way, the groom is usually more concerned with the wedding night."

Eva grinned against his lips. "Men."

He pulled back with a big smile on his face and left. Nora walked in.

"Are you blushing?"

Eva let out a little noise. "That man is all kinds of hot."

"What did he do?" she asked before sitting down.

"We were talking about our hypothetical wedding."

Nora's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Blame my mother and her incessant need for grandchildren."

"Go Lisa."

Eva frowned. "Don't encourage her. I don't want to make Johnny throw her out."

"Um, considering he's in the kitchen eyeing the cake she just made, I don't think he'll do it."

Eva sighed. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Hell no. I'm going home and seducing my husband and then we'll pick up Matthew later."

"That sounds like a good plan. What's in the bag?"

"You're laptop. Christmas is coming so I thought you might want to do some online shopping. You already know my sizes."

Eva smiled.

"By the way, is Johnny seeing Tess?"

"I'm not sure why?" Eva asked.

"He has an admirer."

"Really who?"

"Rachel." Rachel is Nora's daughter whose father is RJ's brother.

Eva's eyes grew wide. "Get out."

"I know. He came by to get the H.R. paperwork for you and she was there."

"Is she staying in town?"

"Yup."

Eva smiled slightly. "They would look hot together."

"Find out about Tess. I have to go, but I'll pick up Matthew around 7:30."

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the room. "The boys just took a vote and told Layla and your mom they are living with us now."

Eva grinned. "Is that right?"

"Yup. They can't wait to try her macaroni and cheese."

"Yum. She is pulling out all the stops. She must really want something."

"Besides grandkids?"

Eva made a face. "Watch your back.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Nick Fallon walked into the room. "Hey."

"Hey. It's good to see you."

He studied her face for a minute. "I just wanted you to know that I'm doing everything I can to find him." He also had a couple of his geeky friends hunting Lucky down too.

"Thank you. You look tired."

After seeing her, he was going to stay tired because there was no way he was going to let Lucky get away. "I've been burning the midnight oil. Your mother discovered that I am here and has insisted on feeding me. From the looks of that spread downstairs, I don't have a problem with it."

"She loves to cook and you need to keep your strength up."

"True. Are you going to eat with us?"

Eva looked at Jason. "Do you think I could?"

"It's up to you. Can you handle me picking you up?"

"You do know that at some point, I'm going to have to walk myself right?"

Jason slightly smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Do you want to rest first or go down to the den now?"

"The den. I'm glad I kept the makeup on," she said lightly touching her cheek.

Nick frowned. He hadn't realized she was wearing it, so now he really wanted to kill Lucky. Jason carefully picked her up.

"Nick, can you grab that medicine on the nightstand just in case?"

"Sure."

They went downstairs and when Jason walked into the den with Eva, the boys clapped.

"Thank you kind gentlemen."

Matthew smiled. His mom had warned him about Eva's face. He hated that she had been hurt.

"Hello Matthew. How is school?"

"Good. I'm playing basketball."

"Awesome. I will definitely have to come see a game," she said.

"I have to warn you. Mom gets really loud."

Eva smiled. "Sweetie, your mother was born loud."

Matthew laughed.

Layla sat down on the other couch. "What's up sis?"

"I figured I'd come down and visit. I was getting tired of that bed."

"So Nick, how good of a hacker are you?"

Nick smiled. "The best."

"I need you to hack into a director's computer and make sure I get a call back."

"Layla!" Eva said loudly.

"What?"

Nick chuckled.

"No talk of cheating in front of the boys."

"They're not paying attention."

Jake looked up. "What's a hacker?"

Johnny walked in. "It's when you cough like your hacking up a lung." He demonstrated and Jake laughed.

"You're silly," he said.

"I learned it from you."

Jake giggled and charged Johnny and he was swung into the air.

"You're almost too big for that now."

"Then I will stop growing. No more vegetables."

They laughed.

"In order to get some macaroni and cheese on your plate, you have to eat broccoli and peas."

Jake made a face. "Yuck. Cam, can I have a bite of yours?"

Cam laughed.

Jason was standing in the doorway smiling.

Jake saw him and wiggled out of Johnny's arm and grabbed his dad's hand. "Come sit dad."

He allowed Jake to pull him towards the couch where his son made him sit next to Eva.

Layla covered her mouth as she grinned.

"Now, hold hands."

Eva glared at Layla when she snorted. "Suppose your dad has cooties?"

Jake laughed loudly. "No way. Girls have cooties."

"Can I hold your hand then?"

Jake thought for a second. "Hold on."

He raced away and they wondered what he was up to.

"Holding hands? What's next? Kissing?" Layla asked.

Cam grimaced. "Yuck."

Jason grabbed him and kissed him and tickled him as Cam laughed.

"Let me in on that," Layla said before grabbing Cam and kissing him on his cheeks.

"Cooties," Cam yelled.

"That's right. You now have Layla cooties and there is no cure."

"Nooooooooo."

Jake ran back into the room. "Here daddy," he said handing Jason a glove. Johnny was cracking up as he watched Jake put on his glove and sit next to Eva and hold her hand.

Jason just shook his head. "I honestly have no idea where he gets this stuff."

They all looked at Matthew who laughed."It wasn't me. I would bet on Johnny though."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "I'm not scared to hold a girl's hand."

"I dare you," Cam said.

Johnny sat next to Jason and grabbed his hand. "See."

Cam and Jake broke into a fit of giggles.

Lisa walked into the room. "Dinner is served."

The boys tried to jump up to run to the dining room but Johnny grabbed Cam and Layla grabbed Jake.

"No Macaroni for you," Layla said.

"No. Daddy help us,"

Jason smiled. "TM."

The boys laughed. "Get her."

Jason jumped up and pushed Layla back onto the couch and the boys jumped on her and tickled her. He picked up Eva.

"Let's get a good seat," Jason said as he walked out of the room.

"You guys have been tricked," Nick said.

Jake and Cam looked up.

"Your dad and Eva are stealing all the mac and cheese."

They ran to the dining room.

"Thanks for the save," Layla said straightening her shirt.

"Anytime."

Johnny chuckled and wondered if Layla would ever date a geek. They went into the dining room to join the others.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone was too busy eating to talk much during dinner. Jason finally put his fork down and sighed. "That was so good."

Everyone moaned their approval.

Lisa smiled. "It's nice to have someone appreciate your cooking."

Jason looked over at Eva. "Can you cook like that?"

"Not as good at her, but she taught me a lot."

"Can you make mac and cheese?" Jake asked.

Eva smiled. "Yup."

Jake and Cam clapped.

"Do you know what's sad though?"

"What?" Cam asked.

"Since I have cooties, you can't eat my mac and cheese."

"We can call Doctor Mike. He will fix you," Jake said.

Jason chuckled. "I don't think he specializes in that."

Jake giggled.

They finished eating and then had cake for dessert. Evangeline was doing very well, so they took her back to the den and she remained there for a few hours.

"I'm going home on Sunday," Lisa said.

"Really?" Eva said. She had actually been enjoying her mother's visit.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Jake climbed into Lisa's lap making her smile.

"They are going to miss you."

"I'll miss them too." She was really hoping that eventually she'd officially be their grandmother.

"You know that you're welcome to stay longer if you want," Jason said.

"I know and thank you. Eva is doing much better. I'll visit soon. Besides, it is almost Christmas."

The boys were beaming. Lisa and Johnny are going to take them shopping to get gifts the next day. Of course, there would be a lot of guards involved. Jason had them making out their lists a few weeks prior, so he had gotten several items. Elizabeth wouldn't want them completely spoiled and he knew that the Quartermaines would probably go a little crazy. They never followed the rules. Now, he just had to figure out the perfect gift for Eva. Layla had told the boys what to get her and even though they thought it was funny, they wanted to do it. It took some searching from Nick, but he had found it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Marty had to push back their appointment until after lunch. The boys had a half day, so he spent the morning with Evangeline getting to know her better.

"So, what is your favorite color?" Jason asked.

"Hmmmm, I guess black or purple. What is yours?"

"I do wear a lot of black, so I'll go with that."

"Well, if you ever decide to become a ninja, you'll be prepared."

Jason smiled.

"Who has been the biggest influence in your life?" Eva asked.

"My grandmother Lila. What about you?"

"My dad probably. He was a good man and he doted on me and Layla. He taught us how a man should treat a woman. I loved that he always encouraged us that we could be anything we wanted to."

"What makes you laugh?" Jason asked.

"Your sons. I like comedy movies too. What about you?"

"I'd probably have to say the boys as well. I'm more of an action or scary movie guy."

"I like those too."

They were sitting on the couch holding hands. Jason pushed her hair back and kissed her softly.

"My lip doesn't hurt anymore."

He slightly smiled. "Good to know." That was the only opening he needed before kissing her thoroughly. Every swipe of his tongue against hers sent a shiver throughout her body.

"You're very good at that," Eva said as she gazed into his eyes.

"You inspire me."

This time, she was the aggressor and kissed him passionately as Jason eagerly returned it. He pulled back and then sat back against the cushions.

"You okay?" Eva asked. She was hoping he wasn't feeling guilty.

Jason had his eyes. "I'm great. I'm just trying to calm my body down."

Eva smirked.

He looked over at her. "You think that's funny?"

"I think it's hot actually."

She watched his eyes darken a little.

"You are going to be in big trouble very soon."

"Is that a promise?" she asked playfully.

His lips were on her mouth so fast, that Evangeline gasped, giving him an opening that he took full advantage of. Pulling her onto his lap, he continued to kiss her as Eva fisted his hair. Jason moaned his approval and they made out for a few minutes until they came up for air.

"I could get really addicted to your mouth, Jason."

"I think I will be addicted to your entire body."

She loved that he was openly flirting with her. She was used to the aggressiveness from being with John, and really liked it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's a sex question."

Jason slightly smiled. "Even better."

She grinned. "Do you like it gentle or rough?"

"Depends, but for the most part, I probably lean more towards rough. Is that okay?"

"Very."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know everything you like."

His voice was so sexy that she felt a shudder go through her body and Jason definitely noticed. He leaned forward and slid his face against her and then the tip of his nose trailed across her cheek before his lips hovered above hers. "You are so damn sexy," he whispered as his breath tickled her lips. He sucked on her lip before dipping his tongue into her mouth and Eva moaned as he sensuously ravished her mouth.

"Damn sis. I was going to say goodbye, but…"

Jason and Eva slowly pulled apart.

"You have lousy timing," Eva said smiling at Jason.

"Clearly," Layla said fanning herself.

Jason started to stand.

"Don't get up," Layla said.

She walked around the couch and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and then hugged her the best she could. "I love you Vangie. Call me if you need me."

"I will and I love you too."

Layla kissed Jason on the cheek. "Take care of her for me."

"I will. Good luck on your audition."

Layla smiled. "Thanks. See you at Christmas."

Eva watched her leave and then turned her attention back to Jason. "Where were we?"

"If you can't remember, then I'm doing something wrong."

Eva laughed. "Trust me, there was nothing wrong about what you were doing."

"Good to know."

She brushed her hand against his cheek. The more time she spent with him, the harder she was falling. Being physically intimate with him was just taking it to another level.

He was thinking along the same lines too. Evangeline Williamson had the power to bring him to his knees and he wondered if she knew it.


	18. Chapter 18 - Stronger

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Beachgirl25 – Wasn't really going with Johnny/Layla lol. Johnny was referring to Nick/Layla with the geek comment. Next chapter you will see who I had in mind. Johnny has lots of options! Lol re: Nat/Lisa/Eva. It's AU & AH since Eva was on a diff soap. * ilovedana53 – Thanks! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – They definitely did! * jazphace – Thank you! * Dawn – Thanks! * Guest – Thank you!

Chapter 18 - Stronger

After lunch, Lisa and Johnny took the kids out. Jason was nervous and would only agree if Johnny texted constantly and he wanted to have some police presence around the store as well. Lisa had called John and asked how they could hire an off duty cop and he insisted on doing it himself.

He left Eva in the den and then he and Marty went into his office.

"So, how are things going?"

"Good. I feel like I'm finally moving forward."

Marty smiled. "That's great Jason."

"I'm letting myself feel and just going with things as they come. I know this sounds weird, but I had a talk with Elizabeth and told her that I was sorry and that I needed to move on because it was killing me to stay in a dark place. I honestly don't think she'd want me there anyway. She would want the best for the boys and while Eva will never replace her, the boys already love her and she's really good with them."

"It's a learning experience for all of you. In a way, you're both new parents. She has to learn how to be a parental figure too. I'm glad that you are looking forward to the future."

"It's weird. I know it's not like we're getting married tomorrow or anything, but I can see having a life with her. She just fits. Her mother asked me whether I wanted to have more kids."

Marty smirked. "And how did that conversation go?"

"Well, I'm definitely not opposed to it nor would I deny her if things work out."

"It's good to keep an open mind."

"I want her to be happy."

"How you feel matters too," Marty said.

"Maybe that's a bad old habit I have. I tend to put other people's needs first."

"Why?"

"I guess I just felt like it was the right thing to do."

"Some habits are hard to break, but it's worth trying to think of things from a different perspective. It's important that your needs are met too."

"I guess I'm not use to having a lot of people around me that feel that way. I unfortunately let my life revolve mostly around Carly and Sonny and their drama. It's my fault because I allowed it. In my mind, if I didn't have them, then I had nothing. Things were bad with my family and even after Sonny and Carly hurt me, I stuck around because I didn't want to be alone. It was so twisted. Sometimes, I would just take off to get away. At some point, I would be summoned back for some crisis. Part of me liked that they turned to me and needed me. The business became the gauge of my self-worth in a way. I became addicted to the adrenaline. In some ways, it was a self-imposed punishment for being a bad person. I didn't think that I deserved happiness."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Partly, but now the boys are depending on me. I don't have time to dwell on it. Maybe in a way, I see them as my redemption."

"I understand the nature of the business, but aside from that, did you really think you were a bad person?"

Jason shrugged. "People would tell me that I wasn't, but I just figured that they saw what they wanted to see. I did what needed to be done. I never understood how Elizabeth could separate it."

"Well, she went through a lot of difficult situations. Sometimes when we don't want people to judge us, we try not to judge them fully. She judged you on how you treated her and understood that your job didn't totally define you."

"I guess."

"Can you forgive yourself for the choices that you made?" Marty asked.

"I did what I had to do."

"Then why are you still coming down on yourself?"

"When I learned right from wrong, I still chose to do wrong. I understand why I chose to work for Sonny, but at the end of the day, I stayed."

"Jason, you can't go back. You have a chance to start over. The kids have changed your life and now Evangeline has too. Instead of kicking yourself over things you can't change, focus on what you can. Live a good life and when the kids find out later on what you did in the past, they'll be able to see how you left it all behind and became a man they could really look up too. Own your past, but leave it behind where it belongs. You're not the same person now anyway."

"I'll try."

"One more thing, Eva is going to have her ups and downs. She's doing well right now, but she's scared of Lucky and how much damage he could do. You're going to have to ride it out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because she is going to need you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next couple of days, Lisa spent a lot of time with Evangeline and the boys. She wanted to make sure that her daughter was in a good place before she left.

Michael walked into the den. "It's checkup time."

Eva looked up at him. "Already?"

"Yup. Can you walk?"

She nodded. Lisa helped her stand. "I'm really slow though."

"What about the stairs?"

"You know the tortoise and the hare story?"

Michael smiled.

"Let's just say the turtle could run laps around me."

"Well, I'm in no hurry." It was important that Evangeline moved around and started getting her stamina back.

When they made it to the stairs, Eva stopped for a minute. It took a lot of effort to make sure she didn't move to fast or hurt her ribs. She was probably being more cautious than she needed to be.

"I'm going to touch you."

"That's fine."

He put his arm around her waist and she reached around his back and threw her hand over his shoulder. They slowly made their way to the room.

"I told you that I am slow."

"You did very well. Lay back for me."

He watched to see if she grimaced or not. "I'm going to press on your stomach slightly." He reached out and pressed. "Any pain?"

"Slightly."

"Very good. That means you're healing nicely." He checked her wrist and her face. "The bruising on your face and stomach should be gone by the end of next week."

She smiled. "I'm very happy about that." Her skin was still a little tender and she still ached a bit, but the nurse told her that was also due to stiffness from being in bed so much.

"All your tests came back normal. I suggest that you come to the hospital and get a scan of your stomach though." He wanted to make sure the bones were healing nicely.

"Jason will bring me."

"I'll get it scheduled. Do you think you need a physical therapist?"

"I think I'm fine. Monica faxed me over some exercises and I've been doing them. Believe it or not, I'm moving faster than I was a few days ago."

"Good. No heavy lifting. You need to build back your strength. Do some more stretching. I just think you're scared of feeling the pain so you're holding back."

"Okay."

Michael smiled. "It's good to see you moving around."

"Trust me, it feels really good."

"All right, I have shift at the hospital. Call me if you need me." He kissed her on the forehead.

She laid down and took a nap. When the boys came home, they hid their presents and it was killing them that they couldn't tell everyone what they had purchased. They had picked out things for the Q's, Epiphany, the Williamson's, as well as Matthew, Jack and everyone in the Morgan house. They had tired Lisa out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Lisa packed as Eva watched. When she was done, she looked up and saw a tear run down her daughter's face.

"Cookie, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to miss you."

Lisa pulled her into an embrace. "You're going to be fine. The guys will take care of you."

Eva cried. She couldn't help it. Her mother had been sleeping with her and at her side. It was a like a wall of protection was going away.

Lisa was worried that she was so upset. "Eva, you can do this. You are so strong."

"I'm scared."

"Baby, I know you trust Jason with your heart. He will not let Lucky get to you okay? Believe in him."

"Okay."

Lisa handed her some tissues. It broke her heart to see her daughter so upset, but she really thought that it was best that Eva didn't rely on her too much. She needed to find her strength again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Right before it was time for Lisa to go, she pulled Jason aside.

"Let the boys sleep in her room tonight. She needs to feel safe. She got very upset earlier because she was so scared about me leaving."

Jason could tell that Eva had been upset because her eyes were puffy. He just didn't know why. "I'll make sure she's not alone tonight."

"Thank you." She hugged Jason. "I know you will protect her Jason. It's killing me to leave her right now, but I just think it's for the best."

"I'll do what I have to in order to make her feel safe. I promise."

They went back into the other room and the boys said their goodbyes. Jake cried and it almost broke Lisa's heart.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll be back for Christmas okay?"

Jake nodded as he cried.

Jason picked him up and Evangeline held out her arms and he placed his son in her lap.

Lisa gave her daughter one last kiss and Johnny walked her to the car.

"It's okay to miss her Jake. I'm going to miss her too," Eva said.

Cam sat next to Eva and laid his head on her arm.

She started to a sing, Somewhere Over the Rainbow, and Jake grew quiet as he listened. When she finished he clapped. "Beautiful."

Eva smiled. "Thank you Jake."

Cam got on his knees and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Boys, guess what?" Jason said.

"What daddy?" Jake said.

"I think we should camp out in Eva's room tonight."

The boys smiled.

"I would like that," Jake said.

"Go get your sleeping bags."

Jake got off of Eva's lap. "Daddy are you sleeping with us?"

"I'll be in the room, but I'm going to sleep on the bed?"

Jake giggled. "You're gonna sleep with Eva?"

"I want her to feel safe. Is that okay?"

The boys look at each other and smiled as they nodded yes. They took off and he sat next to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you. I don't think I could sleep alone tonight."

He kissed the top of her head. "Then you won't have to."

She snuggled into his side, feeling his warmth, thinking that if she could get through tonight, then she'd be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva got into her bed and watched as the boys marched into the room. They gave her a kiss and then got settled. Jason had already read them a story in their room. He made sure they were situated and turned the night light on in the bathroom and then the main light. Carefully, he climbed onto the bed and Eva rested her head on his chest.

"Are you comfortable?"

She muttered something under her breath and he smiled. After a few minutes, he could tell by her breathing that she was out like a light. In fact, she slept really well and only jumped once. Even then, Jason had calmed her down very quickly.

When the alarm, in the form of Johnny, got the boys up the next morning, she didn't even move.

"I'll get them ready," Johnny said leading them to their bathroom.

Once they had eaten and were ready to go, they came upstairs and quietly gave Jason a kiss and then left.

About an hour later, Eva stirred and started to stretch. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning."

She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. When the door shut, he ran into his room and used his and brushed his teeth and then slipped back into her bed.

When she opened the door and saw him, she smiled. He held open the covers and she slipped next to him.

"I really like waking up with you in my arms."

"It was really nice."

"I think all of us will be traumatized when you decide to go home."

She looked up at him.

"You know you don't have to leave, Eva."

"I know. It's just something I'll need to prove to myself."

"Is it selfish that I don't want to let you out of my sight?"

She touched his face. "No. I feel the same way, but I don't want to rush everything."

"It doesn't feel like we are. It just feels right that you are here. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I need you," he said giving her a kiss. "I want you," he said softly before kissing her harder. "You're making me feel whole again." This time, he kissed her passionately.

Eva gave in to it, matching his movements. Jason didn't even try to hide the fact that he was aroused. When she felt him against her, she moaned and pulled him closer, so he'd be on top of her.

"Eva," he said bracing himself on his elbows. "Your body is not ready for this." He was scared he was going to hurt her.

"You are going to drive me crazy," she growled.

"And you don't think you're doing the same to me?" He wanted to rip her clothes off.

She slid her hand under his shirt and Jason snapped his eyes shut as she slowly moved over his muscles.

"Evangeline Cookie Williamson."

She gasped. "No you didn't just call me Cookie."

"I did."

He moved his hand under her shirt and watched her eyes widen. "What? You get to tease me and I don't get to tease you?" His thumb glanced over her nipple and she bit her lip.

Johnny called up from downstairs. "I'm back. Don't forget you have a parent/teacher conference tonight."

Jason groaned. "Okay," he yelled.

"Are you stopping?" she asked as he flopped onto his back.

"Yes."

"You are a tease."

He chuckled. "I learned it from you."

"I'll show you a tease."

She carefully rolled towards him and then pushed herself up and straddled his body. Before he could say anything, she wiggled and then ripped her shirt off.

Jason's mouth dropped open. She had her bra on, but he still couldn't believe she did it. She grinned at his reaction.

"Now that's being a tease," she said as she slowly moved to the other side of his body and slid to the floor. "I'm going to take a shower."

He sat up and watched her leave and when she was almost in the doorway, he called out her name and she turned around.

He slightly smiled and ripped off his shirt, making her scowl. "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

She nodded as she practically drooled and Jason left the room with a huge smile on his face. She was definitely going to be the end of him, but so far he was really enjoying the ride.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that day, Johnny left and got the boys and when they got home, they excitedly told Eva and Jason about their day. She went into the den with them and they watched a movie. Johnny noticed that Eva was moving more fluidly instead of measuring her every move. It was a step in the right direction.

Jason had changed and came into the room to say goodbye. After hugs were exchanged with the boys, Eva got up and followed him to the door.

"I don't like leaving you."

"You won't be too long, right?"

"No. I'll hurry back."

He gave her a kiss and then followed Johnny to the car leaving Francis to stay behind and guard them.


	19. Chapter 19 – Frazzled

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * jazphace – Awww! Re: mom. Glad you like it! * Dawn – Thank you! * ilovedana53- Thanks! * NaxiePatrina47 – Thank you! * Beachgirl25 – That was very romantic. He sounds like my hubby – a keeper!

Chapter 19 – Frazzled

Jason had been gone for about forty-five minutes when the lights went out. The boys screamed and Francis tried to calm them while he called the guard at the gate. They were in the den and Eva was up in her room.

They heard a crash upstairs and Francis used his phone as a light. He figured that Eva must have knocked something over in the dark. "Stay close to me."

The boys nodded and they quickly went to the kitchen area where he called Johnny.

"Hey, what's up?"

"The lights are out."

"I'll call you right back." Johnny made a few phone calls and found out there had been an accident and the whole neighborhood was down. He called Francis back and relayed the message.

Francis tucked his phone in his pocket. "I need to go upstairs and check on Evangeline." He grabbed Cam's iPad Mini off the counter and sat them down at the dining room table while he turned it on. "I'm taking you to your room. Here is a flashlight. Stay there and watch a movie while I check on Eva." He checked the backdoor and made sure it was locked.

They went upstairs and the boys went into their room. Francis moved into Eva's room. She wasn't in the bed and the door to the bathroom was closed.

"Evangeline, it's Francis. Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, but he could hear crying.

"Shit," he muttered. He tried the doorknob but it was locked so he took out his tools so he could pick the lock.

His phone rang, interrupting him. "What!"

"Woah, what's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Eva has locked herself in the bathroom and she won't answer me. Where is Jason?"

"I'm looking at him. He's saying goodbye to their teachers."

"Grab him and haul ass back here now."

Johnny ended the call and caught Jason's gaze and the ex-enforcer immediately knew something was wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got to the house, Jason took off running up the stairs. The lights had come on about five minutes before he got home. The boys ran into the hallway.

"I need you to either go inside your room or go down to the den."

"But dad….." Jake said.

"Jake, do not argue with me right now. I gave you a choice. Sometimes I just need you do what I ask without question."

Jake's lips started to quiver.

Cam could see Jason was very stressed and figured it was about Eva. "Come on Jake, let's go downstairs."

Jake was trying not to cry and let Cam pull him towards the stairs.

Jason sighed and moved into the room.

"The lock is picked. I thought it best to wait for you," Francis said.

Jason nodded and slowly opened the bathroom door. The light was on. He could hear her, but not see her. "Evangeline?" The shower curtain was shut and he slowly pushed it open. She was sitting there curled up and he knew it must be hurting her ribs. Her head was leaning against the wall and her eyes were focused ahead of her. He had to remind himself to breathe. Stepping backwards, he pulled out his phone and called Marty.

"Jason?"

"Marty, it's Evangeline. The lights went out and I think she might have panicked. She locked herself in the bathroom and I'm inside, but she won't answer me and she's just staring straight ahead."

Marty stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'll be right there. Keep talking to her Jason."

He put the phone in his pocket and knelt down. "Evangeline, please look at me. I need to know that you're okay. You're safe. There was an accident and it took out the electricity."

After a long moment, she shut her eyes. "He's coming for me. Lucky is going to kill everyone and then rape me. You—you need to hide. Get the boys out of here."

"Evangeline, he's not here. Please look at me."

"You can't help me. He'll hurt you. I can't let him hurt you."

Jason didn't know what to do. It was killing him. "Baby, please look at me."

"He's going to be here any minute. He's coming for me. Oh God, he's here." Her eyes widened in fear and she gasped. "Get away from me." She recoiled like she had been hit and Jason was stunned. She began to scream his name and Jason couldn't take it anymore, he picked her up and ran with her into the bedroom and sat on the bed and rocked her. "I've got you. He's gone. Evangeline, please come back to me."

Marty walked into the room. "What happened?"

"She thinks Lucky was here. It was like she was seeing him in front of her and she started screaming."

Marty touched Jason's arm. He was freaking out and she knew it. "Take a deep breath Jason. I think she has post-traumatic stress syndrome and it was triggered by the outage. She just needs to get her bearings. Can you put her down for me?"

He nodded and laid her down carefully.

"Just give me some time with her okay?"

Jason reluctantly left the room and went into the living room. He unlocked the hutch and grabbed a bottle of cognac and poured himself a drink.

Francis watched him down it. "You okay?"

Jason shook his head. "It was like she was looking right through me. I want to fucking kill Lucky for all the damage he has done." He smashed his hand down and he heard a gasp. Turning around, his eyes met with Jake and Cam. They could see the anger and fear in their father's eyes and Cam and ran towards him and hugged his legs. Jason took a deep breath and then got on his knees.

Jake tentatively walked over to them.

"When the lights went out, Eva thought that Lucky had come to hurt her. She's very upset and Marty is with her trying to help her understand that she's safe here."

A tear ran down Cam's face.

"Are you mad at me?" Jake asked.

"No Jake, but sometimes you don't listen very well and I get frustrated."

"I'm sorry daddy," he said before running into Jason's arms.

Jason hugged him. "Your teacher said that sometimes you do that to her at school too, so I need you to listen better or I'll have to punish you. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." He didn't like his father being upset with him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Cam asked.

"I think so."

Marty walked towards them. "She's resting. I will check on her tomorrow. Try to stay close to her."

"I will."

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight."

"Can we say goodnight to Eva?" Jake asked.

Jason stood up. "Come on."

They went upstairs and quickly walked into the room. The bathroom light was on. The boys touched Eva's hand and whispered goodnight.

Johnny motioned to them and they ran to him. "I'll stay with them and put them to bed."

"Thanks." He was definitely thankful for Johnny.

The door shut and Jason slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed behind her. He threw his arm over her body and Eva turned and cuddled into him. He laid awake for quite a while. Her body jerked and her eyes slowly opened. She looked a little surprised at first, but then slightly smiled.

"I was worried," Jason said.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just got trapped in my mind."

"You were frightened. I understand. I'm going to hire more people to find him."

"Thank you."

He kissed her on the head. "Rest baby, I'm not leaving you tonight."

She slipped her arm over his waist. Jason rolled on his back. "Is that better?"

"Yes."

"I'll do anything to make this okay for you."

"Just don't let go."

He held her all night. Johnny got the kids ready for school and they quietly came in and kissed their dad and then left. Eva was still sleeping. Eventually, she stretched and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"How do you feel?"

"Tired. I slept well, but I think it's because I was so stressed out."

"I understand."

"I'm scared that I'm not going to get better."

He rubbed her back. "You will. Eva you're strong and you will not let Lucky win."

She thought for a moment. "You're right. I can't let him win." She slowly got out of bed and used the bathroom. Jason stood up and stretched. Johnny appeared in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"John is here."

Jason got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Eva, I have to go downstairs."

"Okay."

He left to go see what John wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John followed Jason into his office.

"What's going on?"

"We might have a lead. There have been some weird deliveries to a cabin. It's near the border."

"Weird how?"

John handed him a paper.

Jason looked at it. "He's building something."

"That's what we're thinking."

"What are you going to do?"

"We have some men on the way there. I just wanted you to know."

Jason nodded. "It could be a bomb of some sort judging from the items."

"I agree. The question is, what does he want to blow up?"

"Or who."

"God I want to end him right now."

"Did I mention it's RJ's men?"

Jason was glad.

"Bo doesn't know about this and he won't. I need that fucker to die."

"You and me both."

"I'll call you when I get more information."

He started to walk John out and Eva appeared.

"Hey. You look good."

"Thanks. May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

They went back into the office.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's been a little rough. The lights went out last night and I panicked."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He was aware of the outage and had checked to make sure it was legit.

"I wanted to apologize for saying what I did the night I had the fever."

"You don't have to apologize for that. I understand."

She nodded. "I—I don't want it to be so awkward between us."

"I'm trying my best to get over you. It's hard seeing you move on."

"I know." She had felt the same way when he got back with Natalie.

"I do want you to be happy though."

"Aside from Lucky, I am. I wasn't lying when I said that I love Jason. Can you handle that?"

He let out a long breath. "Eventually."

They both slightly smiled. "For the record, you weren't easy for me to get over."

He stood as did she. He lovingly touched her face and then gave her a hug and then left. When she didn't come out after a few minutes, Jason went into the office and found her in his chair with her eyes closed. "Eva?"

She looked up at him. "Sorry, I just needed a moment."

"He still loves you."

"I know and a part of me will always love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore. I just want the awkwardness to go away."

"I'm jealous," Jason said softly.

"Why?"

"Because he had your heart."

Slowly, her mouth turned up. "Are you saying that you want to be the only one that has my heart?"

"Yes."

She stood up and put her arms around his neck. "Well, I don't like the idea that your lips have kissed anyone else but me. I'd like to think they were made just with me in mind."

He grinned. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh." Her hands slid down his arms. "And these hands were made especially for me too."

He kissed her.

"And this chest—" She looked up at him with hooded eyes. "—it was definitely sculpted for my enjoyment."

She kissed his neck Jason's arms closed in around her.

"Eva, I'm going to have to handcuff you at this point."

Her hands were traveling under his shirt as she found his sweet spot near his ear.

Jason sucked in some air. "Evangeline," he said loudly.

"Yes?"

"You need to stop before I take you on this desk."

Her body shuddered at the thought of it. "And?"

Jason groaned and pushed away from her. "I think I need a cold shower."

She smiled. "Not without me."

His eyes were dark and smoldering before he turned and practically sprinted out of the room.

Eva's face was frozen into a smile. She had Jason Morgan on the ropes and she knew it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist. Eva was driving him crazy, but two could play at that game. He heard her yell down to Johnny as she was walking up the stairs. Moving fast, he opened his door right as she passed and Eva's eyes flashed with a combination of lust and appreciation. She watched a droplet of water roll down his chest to his happy trail and then her eyes snapped up to Jason's.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

She sputtered for a second and then just nodded.

He leaned forward and kissed her before pulling back. "I have to get changed." The door shut and Eva stood there with her mouth open. Jason Morgan had played her and she had loved every second of it.

Jason figured that if flirting with her took her mind off of that asshole Lucky, then he had no problem doing so.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva went downstairs and found Johnny in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said smiling. She was definitely looking and moving a lot better.

"Hello. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

He handed her some orange juice. She took a quick sip.

"Are you still seeing Tess?"

He shrugged. "Not seriously." He really was trying to focus most of his attention on protecting everyone from Lucky.

"Do you want it to be serious?"

His head tilted. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Maybe."

"With who?"

"Nora has a daughter named Rachel. She's in town and thought you were cute."

Johnny frowned. "When did she see me?"

"When you went to Nora's office."

He was trying to think, but he hadn't really been paying a lot of attention to people that day. "You have a picture?"

She made a face like she was thinking and then got her phone out and texted Nora. About a minute later, her phone vibrated and she handed it to him.

He smiled. "She's very pretty."

"Maybe we'll have the Buchanons over for dinner soon and you can meet her."

"I guess that's fine."

"Really, it's no pressure. If you like her great, if not….."

"No mac and cheese for me?"

Eva laughed. Jason walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Your girl is trying to play matchmaker."

Jason kissed her on the head and moved over to the refrigerator. "With who?"

"Nora's daughter Rachel." She showed him the picture.

"She looks nice."

"Suppose I don't want nice?" Johnny asked.

Eva smacked his arm. "You are bad."

The doorbell rang and Johnny answered it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Jason."

Jason walked towards him. "I have nothing to say to you, Luke."

"Please, hear me out."

"I think you know how all of this is going to end. Why should I show him any mercy?"

"Because he's my son and he's hurting. You took Elizabeth from him."

Jason wanted to punch him in the face. "I didn't interfere in their relationship. Do you know how many times I ignored my own happiness to save Lucky? Shit, I gave up my son for that asshole. He's a selfish little prick and he's going to get what he deserves."

Johnny made a call to the gate to make sure that they scanned Luke for bugs and they had. He grabbed Luke and patted him down. He was recording the conversation through his phone so Johnny deleted the file and then smashed it to pieces.

"What the hell? You can't do that."

"I just did," Johnny said.

Jason grabbed Luke and shoved him against the wall. "It is taking everything within me not to fucking kill you where you stand. If you help him, you will die too. Your son killed Elizabeth, Siobhan, Ric, and then tried to rape my girl."

"Since when do you care about Ric or Siobhan? And I can't believe you've moved on already. I thought Elizabeth meant something to you."

Jason slammed his fist into Luke's stomach and the older man fell to his knees.


	20. Chapter 20 – Great News!

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the trust and bond! More flirting to come.

Chapter 20–Great News!

Eva slowly moved towards them. "Who is that?"

"That is Lucky's father."

"How could you be with this animal?" Luke said as he panted. Jason punched hard.

"The only animal in this equation is your son. He beat me over and over and ripped off my clothes. He was going to rape me if someone hadn't shown up in time. You would think after seeing how devastated Elizabeth was after her rape that he wouldn't try to inflict that kind of harm on someone else. Lucky deserves to pay for what he did. Where were you at the trial?"

"I was out of the country," Luke said standing with some difficulty.

"Or you were the one who helped him escape," Eva asked.

"If I was in town, I would have."

"So you don't think he should be held accountable for everyone he has killed and hurt?"

Luke looked down. "He needs help. Clearly, he has lost it."

"Get out of my house and don't come back. If I find out that you helped him in any way, you're going down with him," Jason said.

Johnny grabbed Luke and pushed him outside.

Jason turned and went upstairs. He was so angry.

Evangeline gave him a few minutes and then slowly opened his door.

Jason was sitting on the bed and his hand was cut.

"You're bleeding."

He looked up at her. "I'm fine."

She moved into the room. The mirror on the wall was now in pieces. As fast as she could, she went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and also found a first aid kit. She sat next to him and checked out his hand. Johnny walked in and sighed. "I'll get the vacuum."

As gently as possible, she cleaned the cut and bandaged it. Johnny cleaned up the mess and then left, deciding it was better to let Jason cool down for a bit before they discuss what they were going to do with Luke.

"Don't let that asshole ruin all your progress." She had overheard Jason's conversation with Luke.

"He just got to me. I love my sons, so I get that he would want to protect Lucky, but he doesn't even act like his son did anything wrong."

She got up and stood between his legs and Jason pulled her into an embrace. "Obviously he's an idiot. I would have Johnny check Luke out and see if he was really out of the country. Something just stinks there."

Jason slightly smiled. "Stinks huh? Is that a technical phrase?"

She pulled back and noted his change in demeanor. "Yeah, like a really smelly baby's diaper."

"Or Johnny's breath?"

She giggled. "How did you meet Johnny?"

"He took a job at Sonny's warehouse and then he just wouldn't go away."

"He loves you."

"To quote Jake, "Ewwwww.""

"You're silly."

She stroked the side of his face and then leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap and returned it. Things were definitely improving in the intimacy department. Jason fell back against the bed and brought her with him. "You okay?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes." The way he kissed was making her so hot and she never wanted him to stop.

Jason licked her lip and then plundered her mouth. She was laying halfway ontop of his body. He slipped his hand under her shirt and she shivered. "I want you so badly," he said.

"Soon," she said. In another week, she really hoped that they could go further. She wanted all of him.

Oh how the tide had changed. She had lusted after him for months and now Jason was allowing himself to want her. At this point, he craved her. They both hadn't been with anyone in quite a long time. She wanted all the power and intensity of Jason between her legs. Just the thought of it was making her body vibrate.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know that?'

His eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Yes."

She blushed and then he grinned.

"Evangeline, I hope you're not embarrassed because I would really like it if you were vocal about what you want."

"Are you purposely trying to drive me insane?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes.

He slowly moved them so he was slightly on top of her. "I want to know everything about you. How you taste—how you feel." He paused to kiss her sensuously. "I want to make you scream my name over and over."

"I don't think that will be a problem, but it goes both ways. I want to taste and feel you too."

He started kissing her neck.

Francis started to clear the doorway and then made a choking sound and stepped back. "You should really learn to shut the door."

Jason smiled against her neck and then sat up as Eva fixed her shirt and he did the same. "It's safe."

Francis came in and was initially speechless when he saw his friend's face. "It's been a long time since you looked really happy. It's definitely a good look."

Jason grabbed Eva's hand. "Thanks. What's up?"

"We got some feedback from RJ's men. He was at the cabin Nick tracked him to."

"Was?"

"Yeah. They could tell he had been there very recently, but somehow he must have gotten wind that they were coming. Bomb making materials were found."

Jason sighed. "Are they scouring the area?"

"Yes, along with our men. We got very close. It's just a matter of timing."

"Thank you for trying so hard Francis," Eva said.

"Now, here's the other reason I came up." He pulled out the kid's iPad and pressed a few buttons and then handed it to Eva.

She waited for a second and then a face came into view. "Oh my God, Micah."

Micah smiled. "Hey, I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm so happy that you're doing okay. Francis and Johnny have been keeping us updated."

"I'm doing well. I'm getting around slowly, but in a few weeks, I'm planning on coming back to work."

"Is that too soon?"

"Nope. I won't do anything without getting a doctor to sign off. How are you doing? I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you."

"I don't blame you. I'm just sorry that you got hurt. It's been a little rough. I have my ups and downs, but I'm healing."

"Paulie's parents came by to visit me yesterday. They spoke very highly of you."

"That was sweet of them. When you're back on your feet, I want to try to sing again at Capricorn and I want you to be there. Do you think that's possible?"

"Security will have to be tight."

"It's just a Christmas sing-off and I don't want to miss it. It's in the next week and a half."

"Then I'll be there."

"Thank you." She had a gift for him and she wanted to dedicate a song to him and Paulie.

Micah handed the iPad to his mom. She studied Eva's face for a moment and could see the faded bruising. "I'm Marta, Micah's mom. I'm sorry that man hurt you and I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Thank you. I'm glad that your son is doing well. He's a great guy and I can't wait to see him again."

Marta smiled. "He is my baby. Now if he would just find a nice girl and settle down and give me some grandchildren, I'd be very happy."

Eva laughed as she heard Micah groan in the background. Micah grabbed the iPad and quickly said, "I think we have a bad connection," making her laugh even more.

"I look forward to meeting you Evangeline," Marta called out.

"Me too."

"Did you hear that? I think the cops are here. Got to go."

The camera turned off and Eva was still cracking up. Jason loved watching her laugh.

"I miss him." He had always made her feel safe.

"You'll see him soon. So tell me about this singing gig." Blair had been really great about taking over until Eva was feeling safer.

"Well, there will be several artists there including myself. We'll sing a couple of Christmas songs. It will be nice."

He turned off the iPad. "Well, you know that I'll be there if you're up to it. Maybe we should try to go there before then."

She understood what he meant. "Okay." She needed to go there and face it and it wasn't something she was looking forward too. Besides, they'd probably have a practice session.

He saw her mood darken. "Do you want to fret or keep making out?"

Their gaze met and slowly she smiled. "Making out sounds good."

He got up and shut and locked the door. Quickly, he ditched his shirt and she bit her lip and then pushed herself back on the bed. He laid beside her and the kissed her as he unbuttoned her shirt. She ran her hand down his chest and a soft moan escaped from his lips. He grabbed her wrist and put it above her head and began laying kisses on her belly and then the swell of her breasts.

"Jason," Eva sighed.

He wasn't planning on taking off anymore clothes, but he was really tempted.

Eva moaned. Jason's lips and hands felt like they were everywhere. He sucked on her neck and then went back to her breasts and Eva started to writhe beneath him. She pulled her wrist from his hand and fisted his hair and moved his head so she could kiss him again. Their bodies were pressed together and Jason began to rock into her. She could feel him harden and a shudder went through her body. He stilled and pulled back. "You have no idea what you do to me. I feel like I'm falling so hard."

Her hand found his cheek. "You can trust me, Jason. There isn't anything that would make me leave you. Even if Lucky had raped me, I wouldn't have given you up. You have my heart." She watched the emotions play out on his face. Most people didn't get to see Jason like this. With a look, he could convey so much.

"I have a violent past and it's not like it's that hard for my enemies to find me. You could get hurt."

"Are you trying to scare me away?"

"Never. I just want you to be sure."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Jason sighed. "Thank you." He ran his fingers through her long hair and grabbed her neck and pulled her closer. "I'm not always good with words, but I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do."

"Good. I'm never planning on letting you go."

"Handcuffs?"

He smiled against her lips. "And maybe some rope."

She chuckled. "As long as you leave off the duct tape."

"If I used that, I wouldn't be able to kiss your exquisite lips."

"Who told you that you weren't good with words? I'd like to smack them upside the head. You do just fine."

"Thanks," he said before sucking on her chin.

She let out a short breath. "Words are so overrated."

He chuckled before getting down to business again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One week later, he got a call from RJ.

"Hello."

"Hey. We've got him."

Jason stood. "Really?"

"He's on route."

Jason was silent for a second. It was over. "Where did you find him?"

"We tracked him to a motel. He was outside, saw my men, and then ran. They chased him into the woods. He was crying and, uh, peed his pants."

Jason grinned. "Have them hose him down when they get there."

"I will. Do you want to keep him on ice until after Christmas?" RJ already knew that Jason was going to go medieval on Lucky's ass.

"I'll think about it." He was enjoying the holidays with the kids. They had picked out a tree earlier and were going to decorate it later. In order to really make Lucky suffer, he wanted to be able to focus.

Eva knocked on the door of his office and he waved her in.

"Keep me posted okay?"

"I will."

Jason hung up the phone. "That was RJ."

"Did he get a lead?"

"Yup. They got him."

Eva felt her knees buckle and Jason jumped up and steadied her. He held her tightly.

"I can't believe it," she said.

"He is in route to some building RJ secured. There's a lot going on. Should I hold off on the torture until after Christmas?"

"I was hoping he'd be gone by then."

"Alright, then I'll make it happen. Are we still going to Capricorn later?"

"Yeah. I need to practice."

"We'll decorate the tree and then put the boys to bed and go."

She pulled back. "Thanks for catching me."

"Always."

"If killing Lucky is going to mess with your head, then maybe you should have someone else do it."

"I know this sounds cold, but I have no problem ending him."

"Okay."

The phone rang and Jason got it.

"Jason, it's Anna."

"Hey. Did you find him?"

"No, but Luke is insisting that you have his son."

Jason shook his head. "Luke is a drunk who I suspect has been helping Lucky escape."

"Do you have any proof?"

"I haven't been looking for any, however, maybe you should dig into who helped Lucky get away in the first place and Luke's telephone records."

"Duly noted." Anna needed to arrest someone and Lucky's escape had made them look really bad. She wasn't stupid and figured that if Jason hadn't already killed Lucky, he probably would in the near future. Arresting Luke would definitely be good for their image. "I'll get someone on it."

"Thanks."

Jason hung up the phone.

"I have a confession," Eva said.

"What's that?"

"I told Nick to plant a computer trail linking Luke to Lucky's escape and showing that he possibly made contact. There will be wired funds going into his bank account. You know, the works."

Jason smirked. "I'm impressed."

"Sometimes, you have to fight dirty."

"I like dirty."

She grinned and then kissed him thoroughly before going to round up the boys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva stared at the tree for a moment. "It's beautiful." All the decorations were hanging and Jason had just put the angel on the top.

They had gotten a big tree instead of the Charlie Brown tree Elizabeth usually picked out. He needed to make new traditions.

The boys clapped when Jason turned the lights on.

"Beautiful," Jake said in awe.

They had a smaller tree in the den that the boys decorated however they liked. It was a mess of tinsel and popcorn strings. They had made some paper chains and hung them as well. On top, they had put Elizabeth's face on the angel and hung it.

The doorbell rang and Jason answered it. "Micah."

Micah smiled. "Hey. Hope you don't mind, but I know she's going tonight and I wanted to go with her." He hadn't been back there since Lucky had shot him.

"I'm sure it will make her feel better. Marta."

His mom followed her son inside. "Hello Jason. I came along to make sure he stayed out of trouble."

Jason smiled. "Francis is here."

She grinned. "Nice." She always flirted with Francis. He was more her age at forty-one. Marta was a pretty woman. Micah's father had passed in an accident several years back.

Jason heard a squeal and figured his girl had seen Micah. They went further inside and Micah and Evangeline were hugging.

"It's so good to see you."

The boys hugged Micah too.

"Evangeline, boys, this is my mom Marta."

Cam and Jake smiled and shook her hand.

"They are too cute."

"And they know it," Jason said.

Marta gave Eva a hug. "I'm so glad that you are doing well."

"Thank you. How is the patient?"

"He's stubborn and I swear he has ADHD."

Eva grinned.

"You see how they talk about me like I'm not standing right here?" Micah said.

Jason chuckled. "Get used to it."

"Your man is very handsome and kind. You're very lucky."

"Are you with anyone?" Eva asked as they sat down.

"No, but I have fancied Francis for quite a while."

"Does he know?"

She nodded. "I just don't think he thinks that I'm serious."

Eva smiled. "I think we need to make that happen then."

Should we warn him?" Micah asked.

"Nah. There's no fun in that," Jason said.


	21. Chapter 21 – Green Light

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still with me.

Chapter 21–Green Light

Jason called Francis who was with Johnny in his cottage. "Hey, we're going to read the kids a story and get them tucked in."

"I can help. I'll be right there." He was going to stay with the boys while they went to Capricorn.

"Thanks."

"Francis is staying here to watch the kids," Jason explained.

"Eva, you won't be offended if I stay will you?" Marta asked.

"Not at all, you go do what you need to do."

Marta smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go upstairs."

"Aww dad," Cam said.

"I know. Francis can put a movie on for you once you're tucked in."

Jake smiled. "It's my turn to pick."

Cam groaned.

"Alright, let's go."

They went upstairs.

"He's really good with them," Marta said.

"I know. It makes me want to have one," Eva said.

"Let him put a ring on it first."

Eva laughed. "Definitely."

There was a knock and Eva got it. She pulled open the door and there was a young man standing there. He looked a little familiar and she was trying to place his face.

"Hi. Is Jason in?"

She nodded. "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Corinthos."

"Oh."

"I come in peace." Truly, Michael missed his uncle and it was close to the holidays.

Francis walked toward them. "Michael."

"Hey Francis. I need to talk to Jason."

Francis wasn't certain that was a good idea. Usually, it meant he had gotten himself into trouble. "He's putting the boys to bed. I'll let him know you are here."

"Come in. It's cold," Eva said.

Michael took a few steps.

"I'm Evangeline."

"You were his lawyer for the trial, right?"

"Yes."He followed her into the living room. "Have a seat." She introduced him. "Is everything alright?"

"It's quiet."

She could tell he was a little closed off.

"Would you like some cookies? The boys and I made them earlier."

"Thank you."

Eva handed him a dish and Michael took one and bit into it.

"Good."

She smiled. "I'm glad that I finally got to meet you."

His mother had told him who Evangeline was and that Lucky had attacked her.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Eva wasn't surprised that he knew, but she wondered how.

"Thanks."

Jason walked towards them and Michael got up and they embraced.

"It's good to see you."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Jason looked over at Eva.

"It's okay. We still have time."

Jason motioned for Michael to follow him.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"It's okay. She needs to go to the club and practice a song she's singing. It's her first time back there since Lucky attacked her."

"So, she's living here now?"

"She has ever since the attack." Jason really hoped he was just curious and wasn't fishing for information.

They sat down. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Dad's a mess and mom is mom. I missed you. You always help me focus."

Michael meant a lot to Jason. He loved us uncle who had sacrificed a lot for him.

"I just don't know what to do with my life and they are no help. I just started driving and ended up here. I'm sorry that I didn't come to the trial. Dad would have freaked and I just didn't want all the drama. Cam is where he belongs."

"Thank you Michael. Why don't you do an internship with Edward? He can be a pain in the ass, but he would love to mentor you."

"Dad and mom would have a fit."

"And? They'll get over it. You're an adult and get to make your own choices. Try it out and if you don't like it, you can do something else."

Michael nodded. "See, I knew you'd help."

"I'll call Edward in the morning. Where are you staying tonight?"

Michael shrugged.

"We have a guest room. I'm sure the boys would like to see you. We're going to my club. I own half of it. You want to come?"

"Am I dressed okay?"

"You're fine."

"Okay then."

They got up and Jason checked on the boys one last time before leaving.

Francis looked over at Marta. He had never taken her seriously the couple of times she had flirted with him and he didn't want to step on Micah's toes, so he never went there.

"Francis, I think you know that I'm into you."

He swallowed hard. "Honestly, I wasn't totally sure."

She made a face. "I must be losing my touch."

He smiled. "Or I'm just that dense."

She chuckled. "Would it be too forward to ask you on a date?"

"Is your son okay with this?"

"He really doesn't have any say, but yes. Don't worry about Micah."

"Then yes."

She was very happy. "We don't have to go out. I'll cook for you. How about Saturday night?"

"I have the night off, so yes."

"Good."

She was going to make him something very special.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael realized right away that Jason and Eva were together. Just the looks between them were enough to melt snow. He was glad that Jason was happy. Evangeline seemed really nice too which meant that his mother would probably hate her.

They got to the club and Eva froze before she walked inside. Jason put his arm around her.

"I know you can do this. I'm right here and he is taken care of."

"On some level I know that, but I keep seeing him in my head."

Micah took her hand. "I believe in you too."

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You ready?"

Michael opened the door for her and she tentatively walked inside.

Blair saw them and smiled. "I missed you so much." She hugged Eva and then Jason. "And who is this?"

"That is Michael Corinthos, my nephew," Jason said. "This is Blair Cramer."

Michael shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Blair turned for a second. "Starr?"

A few seconds later, her daughter walked up to them.

"This is Michael. He's Jason's nephew. I think he'd probably have more fun with you and your friends then us boring adults."

Michael smiled. Starr was pretty. She sized him up and liked what she saw. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him away.

"That was smooth," Eva said.

Blair chuckled. "He seems like he's nice."

"He is," Jason said.

"Can he shoot a gun? Cause Todd might come after him."

Jason shook his head.

They went further inside. There weren't many people there. Starr's friend Langston and her boyfriend were hanging out. They would be open in another hour.

"You want to go first?" Blair asked.

Eva nodded. She wasn't ready to go to the office yet.

Blair took her hand and walked her over to the piano. When Eva began to sing, it got really quiet. Michael was blown away. He took at look at his uncle who was gazing at her lovingly. No one thought Jason would move on, so it was nice to see him in love.

Starr started to chat with him and they got to know each other a little better.

It felt good to sing and Eva closed her eyes and just focused on the melody.

Micah looked over at Jason. "She's gifted."

"I love listening to her."

"You should put a ring on that right away."

Johnny chuckled.

"Are you her brother now?"

"No, but I can recognize marriage material when I see it. You are good together."

"It's too soon."

Johnny and Micah looked at each other."If you say so…."

Eva finished and they all clapped and Blair took her place.

"That was beautiful," Jason said before kissing her.

"Thanks."

Micah and Johnny complimented her as well. When Blair finished they clapped too and then Starr got up there.

"She's good," Micah said to Blair.

"I'd liked her to sing more, but she's a little shy."

Marcie and Michael M. walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. You can go after Starr is finished," Blair said.

Marcie gave Eva a hug. "It's good to see you back."

"Thanks."

Michael M. gave her a hug. "How is my favorite patient?"

Eva smiled. "I'm holding up."

"I knew you would."

After Starr wrapped up, Marcie got up there and Michael M. was beaming with pride.

"Our girls rock," he said to Jason.

"I agree."

They stayed for a few more hours and then headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva slipped into bed with Jason. "I feel like a failure." She wasn't able to go back to the office.

"You're not. You weren't ready to face that."

"I just—after the holidays, I'll deal with it."

"I'll be by your side."

She snuggled against him. "Thank you."

"You're my girlfriend, of course I'll be there."

She smiled. It was the first time he had said that. "Well boyfriend, you are the best."

Jason closed his eyes. He had a special surprise for her for Christmas and he couldn't wait to lay it on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward picked up his phone. "Jason?"

"Hey, Michael is here with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, I was wondering if you'd be willing to mentor him and let him intern at ELQ."

Edward was stunned.

"Edward?" Jason asked when his grandfather remained silent.

"I'm here. You just caught me by surprise. Michael is always welcome at ELQ and I'd be thrilled to take him under my wing."

"I'll have him stop by tomorrow morning. He's driving back today."

"Tell him to be there at 10:00 sharp."

Jason relayed the message and a happy Michael agreed. "He said that's fine."

"Thank you Jason. I have a feeling it was your idea. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. Don't let Carly or Sonny bully you."

"I can handle them."

Jason chuckled. He knew if Edward couldn't, he certainly would hire someone that could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next night, they went back to Capricorn and of course Eva brought down the house. She was emotional afterwards. It was such a magical moment.

In a few days, Lisa was coming back to town. The Q's were coming to visit too and Layla would follow after that. She and her mom would stay at Eva's place.

Jason answered his phone.

"It's Sonny. Michael is working with Edward and I want to know if you had anything to do with it."

"Why do you care what he does as long as he's not in the business? It's his choice."

"You are trying to take my son away!"

Jason groaned. "Why don't you take your medicine and be the father to him that you should be? If you aren't getting along with Michael then that is on you, not me."

"If he turns his back on me—"

Jason dropped his voice a few decibels. "Now you listen closely, if you try coming after me or anyone I love, I will come out of retirement and annihilate you. I won't even think twice when it comes to protecting my family."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Fuck yeah. Leave me out of this Sonny. You are destroying everything and everyone around you because you won't take your medication. I'm not dealing with this shit anymore. I walked away from it. Fix your life and leave me out of it." Jason ended the call and looked up at Johnny.

"I'll put some surveillance on him and reached out to Max. You should call Dominic and let him know what is going on. If you have to attack Sonny and you don't tell the five families, they'll see you as a threat."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so done. "Alright."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Jason ended his call with Dominic. The mob kingpin was actually sympathetic to Jason and they ended up talking about their families. Max had told Johnny that Sonny had destroyed his office after the call, but he did see him take a pill. He agreed to let them know if Sonny moved on them because the guard knew his boss was out of control.

Jason went into the living room. "You ready?"

Eva nodded. "Yes." They were going to the hospital to get her scans. "Is everything alright?"

"It's just business stuff. Sonny's a little out of control regarding Michael."

"Do we need to worry?"

He kissed her gently. "No. I will handle it. You concentrate in healing so that we can be together in every way."

She smiled. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael was happy when he saw Evangeline enter the room. "Hey." They hugged.

"How's everything?"

"Great. You look good."

"I feel a lot better." Knowing Lucky was locked up gave her more confidence. She felt like she could really breathe again.

"Follow me and we'll get things started."

Evangeline got changed into a gown and then they took an x-ray and a CT scan. Jason was in the waiting room and was surprised to see John walk towards him.

"Hey. I was talking to Michael and he mentioned you were here."

"Evangeline is getting a scan to make sure her ribs are healing."

"How is she feeling?" he asked as he sat next to Jason.

"She's doing a lot better. The bruising is almost gone from her face. She still has some on her torso because it was deeper.

"I'm glad that she's improving. She needs to feel normal again."

"Agreed."

John had seen her sing at Capricorn. He had left right afterwards, but it was good seeing her get back to her life. "RJ filled me in. I know you probably won't want to do this, but can I be there?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You're a cop."

"I wouldn't be there as a cop. If I turned on you, you'd turn on me and I'd lose my job. I'm not really trying to do that. Besides, I wouldn't hurt Evangeline like that."

"Do you want a piece of the action?" John didn't know it, but Jason had taped the initial conversation with RJ. If he turned on him, he'd lose more than just his job.

John slightly smiled. "Maybe."

"We'll talk. I'm going over there tomorrow to start. He's freaked out and mostly left alone."

"That's good. You're already breaking him down. How long are you going to keep him alive?"

"Not as long as I initially planned. She needs him gone by Christmas. I don't want to waste all my time on him. That doesn't mean he won't suffer. It just won't be entirely by my hands."

"Understood." John wanted Lucky to pay for what he did. He stood. "You have my number. I'm ready to go when you are. I have tomorrow off."

"I'll talk to you in the morning."

John left and Jason closed his eyes, trying to decide what he was going to do to Lucky first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Evangeline's test looked good. The ribs were healing nicely. She was able to breathe deeper and there were only certain positions that really bothered her.

"Do you have any questions?" Michael asked. Evangeline hadn't gotten changed yet.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure you want me to ask you."

Michael frowned. "Why?"

Eva made a face and he laughed."Evangeline, I'm a professional. I've heard it all."

"Okay. Can I have sex?"

"Yes, but gently." He laughed at her scowl. "Your ribs are still healing. You need to take it easy. Jarring your body will hurt. Let him do all the work. By the end of the year, you'll be in the home stretch."

"So by New Years I'll be good to go?"

"Probably, just don't push it. If it hurts, stop."

"This sucks, but I don't want to ruin my progress."

"Jason is a lucky man."

"So are you."

He smiled. "I know that."

She chuckled. "Get out of here so I can get dressed. By the way, you and Marcy and welcome to come by on Christmas."

"We did get something for the boys."

"You didn't have to."

"We wanted to. We'll try to drop by in the afternoon. Is Lisa cooking?"

Eva laughed. "Yes. We're having dinner at 4:00. You're more than welcome to come."

He was salivating just thinking about it. "What about John?"

"If he wants to, he can come over. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Michael kissed the side of her head. "I'm glad we're still friends. Everyone needs a little Evangeline Williamson in their life."

"You make me smile, so there's no way I'm giving you up."

"Good to know. Get dressed. Your man is waiting."

He left and she got changed as quickly as she could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked over at Evangeline who had a smile on her face every since she saw him. "Are you going to tell me why you look so happy?"

She crooked her finger and he got closer and she laid a torrid kiss on him.

Jason pulled back with hooded eyes. "I'm certainly not going to complain about that."

"I got some good news."

"Besides what you already told me?"

She nodded.

"Am I going to have to kiss it out of you?"

She chuckled. "No. Let's just say that I'm cleared to have sex. Unfortunately, you have to do all the work and it has to be gentle, but I should be up for anything by New Years."

The elevator doors opened and a woman got on. Jason seemed like he was frozen and their eyes were still locked.

"Are you okay with that?"

He nodded. The woman got off and then Jason grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly.

"How much time do we have until the kids get back?"

"Two hours."

She smiled. "Can you drive fast?"

He gave her a look and she laughed. They rushed to the car and headed home.


	22. Chapter 22 – Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Beachgirl25 – Already written J

Chapter 22 – Love

Jason texted Johnny and Francis and instructed them that the house was off limits. They went inside and Jason picked her up and took her upstairs to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He laid a kiss on her that made her toes curl. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I can handle it."

"The orgasm will make you tense. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I want to be with Jason."

It was going to be hard for him to go slow, but he would do it. He languidly kissed her again. Pulling back, he took off his shirt and then hers. He slid her onto his lap and then kissed her again as his hand traveled down her back. Her bra was undone in seconds and he briefly gripped her, flicking his thumb against her nipple before discarding the material. They gazed into each other's eyes and then he plundered her mouth again as she moaned when his hand connected with her naked breast. He stood and then laid her on the comforter. Her hair was splayed out and she looked so beautiful. Carefully, he pulled off her pants and then admired her body. "Beautiful."

He kicked off his boots and socks and then stepped out of his pants, grabbing a condom before he tossed it to the side. "Are you hot for me baby?"

"Very."

He kissed her mouth and then her neck, before kissing the tops of her breast and then the underside. Evangeline put her hand in his hair and gasped when he finally stopped teasing her and his tongue flicked over her nipple. "Yes," she whispered. Jason's hand slipped down and rubbed her through her underwear and her hips bucked and she whimpered. He looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'll try to stay still." She hated that she couldn't move much, but she really missed his mouth.

He watched her as his finger slipped into her underwear. The noises coming from her mouth increased when he began to manipulate her clit. "Jason." He noted how sexy she looked and then made his way down her body. He ripped her underwear off, surprising her and opened her legs wider. The next thing she knew, his tongue found her clit and Eva cried out. It felt so good. The sensations were almost unbearable. She clutched the comforter as she felt her body tense. When his tongue plunged inside of her, she lost it, screaming his name as her body shook. Jason stopped after she stopped writhing. "You okay?"

"God yes. Don't you have some place you need to be?"

He smiled and stood, quickly shoving his underwear off and Eva's mouth dropped open. She hadn't realized he was so big. It was a nice surprise. Jason quickly put on the condom and slipped between her legs, moving them onto his shoulders. "Is this okay?"

"I'm fine."

He moved his tip over her a few times and then pushed forward. Eva's mouth dropped open and her eyes slammed shut. The way he filled her was almost enough to make her come again. When he had finally fit all of him inside of her, he stopped for a moment to relish it. "You're so damn tight," he muttered.

"So good," she moaned.

When he slowly retreated and pushed back in, she started making noises that were turning him on even more. "Do you like having me inside of you?"

Eva was almost delirious. "God yes. Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He grabbed her hips to hold her steady so it would stabilize her. He went a little faster, making sure it didn't jostle her too much. Just that slight change in angle was making him hit her g-spot. She yelled, encouraging him to continue. Jason knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He started playing with her clit and a few minutes later, she came, screaming his name, taking him with her.

Carefully, he pulled out and went into the bathroom and cleaned up. He laid next to her and she snuggled his chest.

"I can't wait until you don't have to hold back."

"Me too, but that was still really good."

She slightly smiled. "I'm used to participating a lot more. It will give you something to look forward too."

"Definitely." He had a feeling that Eva would be a great partner. She is a passionate person and he will look forward to seeing how far she would take things.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, after the boys were in bed, they went to Eva's place. She walked inside and looked around. "It feels like I haven't been here in forever."

Jason didn't say anything. He just watched her.

"Help me change the sheets in my room?"

He nodded and she grabbed what they would need and they went inside. Before she could take the sheet off, Jason pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I think we should use them first and then change them."

She grinned. "That's fine with me."

They undressed and then Eva sat on the bed. When Jason walked up to her, she grabbed him by the hips as she gripped his cock and sucked on his head.

"Eva," he groaned. Her mouth felt so good. Her tongue was flicking against his ridge and he rapidly grew harder. Soon she was pumping him as she sucked and Jason was close to coming undone. "Evangeline…" he yelled.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"You know you're driving me crazy. I want to make love you."

She smirked. "Okay."

"Lay on your side."

She climbed up to where the pillows were and got comfortable. Jason put a condom on and slipped behind her. He touched her clit and found that she was really wet.

"I'm ready for you," she said.

He lifted her leg and slid inside, and with a rocking motion, he slowly pumped inside of her. When he knew he was ready to explode, he stroked her clit and they came together.

Eva smiled. "We're going to have to get creative."

"I'm willing."

She looked up at him. "How freaky are you?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Is there a guideline?"

She grinned. "I'm just interested in how curious you are."

"I don't mind experimenting."

"Toys?"

He shrugged. "As long as I'm using them on you."

She tilted her head. "So you'd deny me?"

"Probably not, it just depends on what you're up to."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Tease."

She looked at him wickedly. "You have no idea."

He laid a punishing kiss on her, taking her breath away. "I want to take you in every position and possess your body. Are you game?"

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Good."

They laid there for a while and then took a shower before changing the sheets.

"Eva, please stay with me at the house. I don't think I could handle being away from you."

She touched his face. The last few days, she had given it a lot of thought. "Okay. I feel the same way."

He kissed her. "Thank you."

"I'll keep the apartment for a while. If we decide that it's best to let it go, we will."

"I can already tell you that I'm never letting you go, so you might as well get used to the idea."

She smiled. "Maybe Johnny could take over the lease."

"That's a good idea. He'll have a place of his own to get away from us."

"I'll talk to him after the holidays," Eva said. They were moving fast, but he was the one for her. She knew it and he knew it.

Jason was glad that she was accepting that he was serious about her. They got things ready for her mom and Layla and then went back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lisa walked into the house. Micah had picked her up and they had dropped off her things at Eva's apartment.

Jake ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi. Missed you."

Lisa smiled. "I missed you too. Where's Cam?"

He took her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. Cam looked up at her and smiled. He was helping Eva make cupcakes.

"Hi mom."

"Hello. You look great." She was practically glowing.

"Thanks. Have a seat."

Eva filled her in on what was going on.

"Where's Jason?"

"He has some business to take care of. He'll be back before dinner. Nora is coming with her family."Eva looked away. Jason had gone to confront Lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into a basement with John. Johnny was already in the room. Lucky was blindfolded and whimpering. Jason nodded and Johnny took it off.

Lucky's eyes adjusted to the room. He sneered at Jason. "How's Evangeline?"

Jason ignored him as Johnny wrapped his hands.

"I almost had her. Does she talk about me?"

Jason walked towards him. He must be out of his mind to taunt him like that. His fist connected with Lucky's jaw so fast, John hadn't seen it coming.

Lucky spit out some blood. "Killing me is not going to change the fact that Elizabeth is gone."

"Did you run her down on purpose, Lucky?"

"No. Does it make a difference?"

"No." Jason began to pummel his body with punches. John was amazed at his brute strength and now understood why Jason was so feared. He used enough power to hurt Lucky, but not do too much damage.

Jason stepped back. "Did that hurt?"

"Fuck you."

He turned a drill on. "John, you want at him first?"

"Sure."

"Who are you?"

"Evangeline's friend." John put some gloves on. He hit Lucky a few times in the face and then broke a finger on each hand before stepping back.

"Did you fuck her too?" Lucky asked.

John glared at him and Jason pushed in front of him and turned the drill on. He shoved it against Lucky's forehead and turned it on a little. A shrill scream filled the air until the motor died down. Lucky was sobbing.

Jason leaned forward. "I want you to think about how much pain Evangeline and Elizabeth were in. It figures that the one man who was the worst thing that ever happened to her would be the one that killed her. Every time I inflict pain on you, I want you to think of all the damage you have done to those sweet little boys." He was shaking with hatred and disgust as Lucky whimpered. Jason put the drill on the other side and did the same thing, not going far enough to do permanent damage but to inflict maximum pain.

He pulled back and threw the drill on the table. "I have to get home to dinner. Clean him up."

Jason went into the bathroom and showered and put on clean clothes and then met John at the car.

"That was pretty impressive."

"I did what I have to do."

"What else do you have planned?"

Jason pulled out of the driveway. "Maybe a cattle prod, I'm definitely going to cut the webbing of his feet and pour some alcohol on it: things that won't kill him, but will hurt like a bitch."

"How long?" John asked.

"A few days. I'll end him on the twenty-fourth."

Jason dropped him off at his car and then headed back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva heard the door and looked over at her mother. "Watch the cupcakes for me?"

Lisa nodded and Eva grabbed Jason and pulled him into the living room. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did John handle it okay?"

"He got in a few punches and broke a few fingers."

Eva tilted her head.

"I think I'm a bad influence. Lucky was crying when I left and in a world of pain."

"Good. Would you let me see him?"

"Do you really want to?"

"I'm thinking about it."

Jason held her for a moment. "I would never stand in your way, but if you see him then you'll want to hurt him. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you're not like me. You're good. Maybe I don't want you tainted. Yelling at him is not going to matter. He'll just piss you off because he doesn't care. He threw you and Elizabeth in my face. What if I agree to duct taping his mouth shut and you can face chat and say what you want?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay."

"Thank you." He just didn't want her around the violence or enticed to hurt Lucky. He kissed her gently.

She looked at him and he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I want to give you one of your presents early."

She was surprised. "Really?"

"It's probably the one that will mean the most to you."

"You know that I have no patience right?"

He grinned. "I know."

"Okay."

"You sure? I can't take it back."

"I'm sure."

He kissed her again slowly. "Evangeline Williamson, I love you. You have my heart."

She started to cry. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Lisa was standing in the entryway and her eyes filled with tears as she watched them kiss. Johnny walked up. "You okay?"

She nodded and pushed him back towards the kitchen. "He told her that he loved her."

Johnny grinned. "Nice."

There was a knock on the door. Johnny grabbed it.

"Hey Johnny," Nora said.

"Hey, it's good to see you. Come in."

They hustled inside.

"This is my brother, Clint, and my step-daughter Rachel. I hope it's okay we brought them."

"The more the merrier," Eva said before hugging Nora.

"Were you crying?" she whispered.

Eva excused them and then grabbed Nora's hand and pulled her towards the stairs and they went up to her room while Jason led everyone else to the living room.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"He told me that he loved me."

Nora grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

"I love him so much. I didn't think he'd say it so soon."

"I can tell by the way he looks at you that he does."

"I feel like I'm going to burst with happiness."

They hugged again and then went back downstairs.

Nora and Eva went into the kitchen to help Lisa.

"What do Clint and Bo like to drink?"

"Beer is fine," Nora said. They opened a couple of bottles.

"I'll take them," Lisa said.

She left them to pour some wine.

Lisa walked into the living room. "Hello Bo."

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Lisa." She handed him a beer and then Jason. "This is my brother Clint."

Clint smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

She handed him a beer. "I'm Evangeline's mom."

"I'm a big fan of your daughter."

"Well, then we'll be good friends. I have to get back to dinner."

Eva watched her mom come back into the room. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. The roast is almost done."

"The potatoes look yummy," Eva said.

"Of course they do, she made them," Nora said before sipping some wine.

Clint walked in. "Hello ladies. Do you have a beer for Johnny? He looks dejected." The boys noisily ran by with Matthew trailing them.

Lisa smiled. "Of course." She got him one out of the fridge and Nora and Eva gave each other a look. "Take this to Rachel too," she said giving him a wine glass.

"Thank you," he said before walking out.

"He's single," Nora blurted out.

Lisa tilted her head.

"And rich and very nice," Eva said.

Lisa shook her head. "You two are always up to something."

"There is nothing wrong with you dating," Eva said.

"And you don't think I haven't been?"

Nora snorted.

"I still have a pulse, young lady."

"I guess I've been told."

"If you want me to hook you up, I'd be willing," Nora said.

"Who says I need your help?"

The ladies grinned and set the table.


	23. Chapter 23 – Merry Christmas

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * jazphace – Thanks! * arcoiris – Yeah, but Jason/Liz get their happy ending in all the Liason stories I write. It will give you something to look forward to. Posting a short Liason today. Thanks! * Beachgirl25 – rofl at your torture ideas.

Just in case you didn't realize it, I did post on Sunday. So, go back if you missed it. Almost done!

Chapter 23–Merry Christmas

Dinner was interesting. The boys were their funny selves and Clint and Lisa got to know each other a little better as well as Johnny and Rachel.

Once the kids were done, they rushed off to play.

"Evangeline are you going to stay here for good?" Bo asked.

"That's the plan."

Lisa smiled. "Really?"

"Yup. We decided that we didn't want to be apart."

"Smart move," Nora said.

"I'm happy for you," Bo said.

"Thanks! I'm pretty happy myself."

Nick went in for a second helping, which got Lisa's attention.

"Nick, Layla has mentioned you several times in conversation. Are you seeing my daughter?"

Nick gulped some potatoes down and then wiped his mouth. "Uh, yes."

Eva frowned. "Seriously? How?"

"Face chat."

Eva smiled. "Wow."

"You didn't think she'd date a geek did you?" Nora asked.

"Nope, but Nick is the best geek I know."

Nick smiled. "Thanks."

"With that said, if you hurt my sister…."

"I know. I have no plans to try on cement shoes."

Jake ran up to the table. "Johnny, they won't let me play."

"They won't?"

He shook his head and got up. "Come on."

"Those are some cute boys you have," Rachel said.

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

Clint and Lisa started to chat and Nora leaned over to Eva.

"I think they are kind of cute together. What will Kevin say?"

Eva grinned. "That will be an interesting conversation."

"So Jason, I hear you play pool," Bo said.

"Yes, do you?"

"I'm okay. I have a table in my man cave."

Nora rolled her eyes.

"I might have to get me one of those. We'll have to play sometimes."

"Definitely. By the way, everyone is leaving their kids at our house on New Years. Starr, Langston, and Adrianna are babysitting. The kids are going to sleep over. I'm sure Jake and Cam would have a good time."

"I'll consider it. Thanks!" Jason said. He and Eva could have the evening alone, so it was sounding like a winning offer.

She squeezed his hand under the table to let him know she was thinking the same thing.

Everyone helped clean up and then they went into the living room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva shut the front door just as Jason cleared the stairs.

"The boys are in bed."

She walked towards them. "Does that mean we can have some fun?"

He smiled. "We could. Are you tired?"

"Not that tired."

He kissed her. "Come on, my room is soundproof."

She grinned. "I like that."

He took her upstairs and made love to her twice before they settled in for the night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Q's had arrived and Jake and Cam were beside themselves. Monica couldn't help but laugh as they ran around and talked excitedly.

Jason leaned against the wall and took it all in. He decided that he was going to make more of an effort to make sure that the boys saw the Q's more often. They needed their family in their life.

Tracy walked over to him. "You look like you're deep in thought."

He glanced at her for a second. "Just thinking ahead."

"How are you and Evangeline doing?"

"Great. I love her."

Tracy grinned. "Now that is music to my ears."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Uh huh."

Edward walked up to them. "Michael is going to start after the New Year. I told Sonny to put a sock in it."

Jason chuckled. "I figured he'd confront you."

"Michael said he had a talk with him and he's taking his meds again."

"Good. He's still an ass, but at least he'll be tolerable."

Jason looked across the room when he heard his mother laughing. She and Eva were thick as thieves and Lisa was sitting nearby grinning. "Listen, I need to go finish something. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"We'll hold down the fort," Tracy said.

Edward walked Jason to the door. "Is this about who I think it's about?"

Jason turned around and nodded.

"It's a relief to know you have it handled."

"He'll never hurt us again."

"Good."

Jason left and about a half hour later, Francis motioned to Eva and she followed him upstairs. They went into her bedroom and he handed her the iPad.

She took a deep breath.

"Breathe baby," Jason said softly.

"I'm fine."

"He's duct taped and not in good shape."

"I can handle it."

Francis sat next to her on the bed. Lucky came into view and Eva did gasp. He looked like shit. Johnny grabbed Lucky's hair and pulled his head back.

"Hello Lucky. I just wanted you to see that you didn't break me. I hope you're suffering, because you deserve everything they do to you. After I turn this off, I'm not going to think about you again. I am going to enjoy my life while you rot in hell. I'm done with you. Jason?"

Jason turned the iPad around. "Yes baby."

"Hurt him badly. I love you."

"I love you more."

She smiled and Francis turned it off.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah."

They went back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason turned on the cattle prod. "I promised my girl that you would be dead by Christmas. I intend on keeping that promise, but since there's still over a day left, I'm going to work you over for a while then I have a few people who are going to finish this for me." It would be easy to put a bullet through his brain right now, but that was letting him off too easily. He jammed the cattle pod onto Lucky's stomach and he screamed, but because of the duct tape no sound came out. Jason ripped it off his face. "Did that hurt you asshole?"

After struggling to catch his breath, Lucky looked up. "I hate you. I always did. I knew Liz wanted you, but now neither of us have her."

"She's at peace. Something I hope you'll never find," Jason said before scalding his skin again. Lucky screamed and sobbed as his skin burned. For the next hour, Jason cut his body, pouring liquids onto it to further the pain until Lucky finally passed out.

"Bleed him out," Jason said to Johnny.

He nodded. For the next six hours Johnny did just that. They let him rest and then Francis came in and took over. They went back and forth, taking turns until Christmas day when Johnny finally put Lucky out of his misery. Anna called Jason and informed him that Luke was going to prison for aiding and abetting. Jason would make sure his stay was as unpleasant as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva stretched and then opened her eyes. Jason was looking at her intently. "Merry kids have been up for the last hour. I told them to go to their rooms. No one was getting up at five in the morning."

She laughed. "They are excited."

"They are crazy."

"I'm sure you were the same way. I'll have to ask your mom."

Jason made a face.

"What? I saw the pictures. You were a cutie pie."

"Was I?"

"Uh huh. You still are."

"I want you." He always wanted her and was already addicted.

She bit her lip for a few seconds, contemplating his offer. Are you going to explain to the boys why we decided to make love instead of going downstairs?"

"Uh no. They can wait. It builds character."

She shook her head. There was a soft knock on the door.

"We hear you talking," Cam said loudly.

Eva laughed. "We're coming Cam."

"Unfortunately, not in the way I meant," Jason muttered before standing up.

Eva got up. "Ladies first."

Jason smiled and then swung open the door, scaring the boys. "Go downstairs and wait in the dining room. Do not go in the living room and peek or I'll make you wait until after lunch to open your presents."

Both boys pouted, but they knew that he was serious.

Jason went back inside and joined Eva for a quick shower and then he texted his parents and Lisa to come over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Q's were already on the way. They knew the score. When they showed up, the boys were so exited excited. Lisa and Layla had figured the boys would be up at the crack of dawn so they pulled up a few minutes later.

After everyone was situated and the boys were practically drooling, they started opening presents. Layla and Nick sat on the floor with garbage bags, trying to avoid a huge mess as Johnny videotaped it. When Jake did a happy dance when he saw his batman electrical car, everyone was laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes.

It took quite a while to get through the huge stacks.

"This is insane. Where am I putting all of that?" Jason asked.

Monica chuckled. "You'll figure something out."

Eva handed him a present. "For you."

He smiled. "Thanks." He ripped the envelope open and read the card. "Jason, this is a trip I plotted out for the spring. We can hop on your bike and go into Canada. I know you haven't been riding your bike like you normally do. I already booked several places. We'll spend a few days at a house on a lake. There's a cabin stay as well, and then we'll ride into Canada. There's a ferry ride to an island with a beautiful castle. I hope you like it. I'm looking forwarding to it. I love you, Eva."

She watched as he looked at her so lovingly. "This is a wonderful gift. I love it." He kissed her gently. The fact that she had spent so much time thoughtfully arranging it meant a lot to him. "I got you something too."

She smiled. "I'm sure it's wonderful."

They didn't even realize that everyone was watching them. Jason handed her an envelope. She ripped it open and read the card. "Your present is in the basement. I know you don't have a lot of time to sing, so let's just say now you do."

She looked up at him. "What did you do?"

"I guess you're going to have to go find out."

She stood and hurried to the basement door and everyone followed. When she got to the bottom, she started to cry. Jason kissed the top of her head. "Do you like it?"

"You built me a studio?"

"It has a piano, recording equipment, a mixer, the guy said it's everything you need." There was also a drum kit and a soundproof room in the corner where she could record her vocals.

She spun around. "When did you do this?"

"I had them soundproof the room a couple of weeks ago, that way they could work down there and you wouldn't know it. They only had to build the small room. Since you spent most of the time upstairs, it worked out well. They want to come back next week and fine-tune everything."

She hugged him tightly. It must have cost him a fortune.

"Play something, Vangie," Lisa said.

There was a sectional couch off to the side, so they all sat down.

"Only if you'll sing with me—you too Layla."

She went over to the keyboard and turned it on and began to play silent night. As their blended harmonies filled the air, Monica brushed a tear away and Tracy squeezed her hand. They sounded beautiful. Jake sat on Edward's lap and Cam took Monica's hand and held it. When they were finished, everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful," Tracy said.

"We don't get to sing together that much," Eva said.

"We'll have to change that," Lisa said.

"We need to record something so we have it always," Eva said.

Lisa smiled. "Okay."

"Jake, what do you want to sing?"

"Jingle bells," he yelled.

Eva played and they all sang. It was a great day. Michael and Marcie dropped by and Jake went crazy when he got a batman costume. They couldn't stop laughing when he put it on, arrested Johnny, and then took off rather slowly in his bat mobile.

The boys actually fell asleep on the living room floor, surrounded by presents, and Jason and Johnny carried them upstairs. Once everyone was gone, Eva and Jason snuggled on the couch together. It had been a wonderful day.

"I did something. You'll probably find out soon," Eva said.

"What?"

"The Williamson family, along with the Buchanons and some of your friends, made a sizable donation to General Hospital in Elizabeth's name for the new pediatric wing. Johnny, Francis, Nick, the rest of your guards, Michael and even Carly chipped in. Edward is funding the rest. It will be named after her. He got the board to agree."

Jason was stunned. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't speak for a while. Eva just held him. She didn't want to tell him in front of anyone else for this reason. They agreed to let her give him the news.

"I can't believe you did that. Thank you."

"There will be a ceremony honoring her in the spring."

"Then we'll be there."

She kissed him. "Merry Christmas baby."

He returned her affections with everything he had to give.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

New Years was already upon them. It was a big night at the club, but Blair insisted that she and Christian could handle it. They had a band coming in and Jason did all he could to help them get ready. Even Eva came and pitched in beforehand. Jason took her back to the office and she cried, but she let her emotions go and moved forward.

Jake ran into the living room with his sleeping bag. "We're ready." This was the first time they were allowed to sleep somewhere else since they moved to Pennsylvania and the boys were excited.

Jason looked at his watch. "We don't leave for another hour."

Johnny chuckled. He was dressed up in a suit. Rachel was going to accompany him to Capricorn. They had been getting to know each other and decided to go on a date. Layla and Lisa were still in town. Lisa has a dinner date with Clint, Bo, and Nora. Layla is going to Capricorn with Nick.

Jake sighed and dropped the bag and ran back upstairs. Finally, Cam gave him the green light an hour later and they came downstairs and said goodbye. Johnny dropped them off on his way to pick up Rachel.

Jason put some music on and grabbed some champagne. "Are you hungry?"

"Not for food," Eva said.

He handed her a glass. "To us and the life we're building."

She smiled and pressed her glass against hers. They took a sip and then Jason took her hand and they stood up, gently rocking to the music. Jason was thinking about how good his life was. He was so thankful for Evangeline and the light she brought into his life. The way she still honored the boy's mother touched him so deeply. Pulling back, he held her gaze and caressed the side of her face. "I love you so much. There are so many things you do for us that amazes me every day. You're an incredible woman and I want it all with you Evangeline, just know that."

She blinked her tears away. "I am so in love with you. I never thought it could be like this." It was really the first relationship she had been in where she was completely on the same page with her partner. "Make love to me—no holding back." She was ready. Her ribs were healed and all she wanted was to be with him fully.

Jason tugged her by the hair and kissed her passionately, ravishing her mouth as she returned it fervently. She heard her shirt rip and gasped against his lips. How he ended up getting her naked so fast, she didn't know, but he was staring at her body lustfully as he started to strip. He got down to his boxers before she moved closer and started kissing his chest. The next thing he knew, she had grabbed his cock and was pumping him. His lips crushed hers as he moaned into her mouth. She only let go when she felt him lift her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They kissed as he moved her towards the steps. "Too far," he muttered before pushing her up against the wall. His hands groped her body as they kissed wildly. He adjusted her position and pushed inside her, bottoming out as he cursed under his breath. She groaned when he began to piston. He lightly bit her shoulder as he pumped and she fisted his hair. She felt him move again and she held on. When they got to the couch, he sat her down.

"On your knees," he demanded.

She quickly got on the couch, bracing the back of it. He remembered he hadn't put a condom on, so he fished one out of his pants and then stood behind her, fingering her first before ramming into her. Eva was quivering as he hammered into her relentlessly. She met his thrusts and when he stilled, she rocked back as hard as she could until Jason couldn't hold back and joined in on the fun again.

"Eva, I need to come." Leaning forward, he found her clit and started to rub her and soon she shattered. He let go and gave in as he moaned her name. Her knees gave out and he pulled away from her. "You okay?"

"Blissfully so."

He picked her up and took her upstairs and then cleaned up. When he joined her in bed, she kissed him. "That was fantastic."

"I'm hoping for some shower sex later."

She grinned. "I'm up for that."

He shut his eyes and contentedly held her for a while. It was nice looking forward to life again.


	24. Chapter 24 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favs! Appreciate you taking the time to read this one! It's one of my favorites! Guest – Re: having the Eva actress be Dylan's love interest on Y&R. Omg I would love that! I get tired of Steve being onscreen with love interests I can't root for.

Hope you enjoy the last chapter. I had fun writing it!

Chapter 24 - Epilogue

Six Months Later

Jake raced into the room and climbed onto the couch next to Eva. The prior weekend they had a huge birthday party for the kids. Everyone had attended and they had a blast. Edward had gotten Jake a kit that makes slime and he had been begging for someone to help him with it for days.

"Okay, if you play with me, I will chew four peas and one piece of broccoli."

Eva bit her lip. "Is that right?"

"Uh huh."

"All you have to do is help me make slime."

Jason stood in the doorway wondering how Eva was going to react.

The slime pretty much disgusted her. "You do realize that you have to swallow the vegetables right?" Unfortunately for Jake, Eva paid attention to details.

Jake made a face. "Isn't chewing enough?"

Jason chuckled. "Jake, Matthew is coming over tomorrow night and he promised to help you make slime."

"But I think Eva would be really good at it."

"You just want to throw slime on her."

Jake's eyes grew big and Eva laughed and started tickling him.

Cam ran into the room.

"Help me Cam," Jake yelled as he laughed.

Cam jumped on Eva and started tickling her.

Johnny ran into the room. "What is going on in here?"

Jake and Cam jumped up. "Nothing."

Johnny growled and they ran off.

"Thanks for the save," Eva said.

He left to chase after the kids and Jason sat next to her. "You want to go to dinner with me? Johnny said he'd watch them." Johnny had moved into Eva's apartment, but he left some things in the back cottage just in case.

"That sounds nice."

"Good. Dress up. We're going to the palace."

Eva smiled. "Wow. You're pulling out all the stops."

"Maybe."

She ran upstairs. "I'll be ready in a half hour."

Johnny laughed and she muttered under her breath. He held up a twenty. "Forty-five minutes."

"Thirty-five."

"You're on," Johnny said.

Thirty-five minutes later, Eva walked towards them wearing a drop dead gorgeous dress that hugged her curves.

"Damn," Johnny said as Jason elbowed him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. You look very nice," she said to Jason as she eyed him. He didn't wear a suit often, but she liked it when he did.

He had quickly changed in the guest room. Jason held out his hand and Johnny muttered under his breath and pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"You bet on how long it would take for me to get dressed?"

Johnny nodded. "Guilty."

She smirked. "Did you really think you would win?"

"I wouldn't have bet if I didn't," Johnny said.

"If you want to throw your money away, we'll be happy to take it."

Jason smiled. "I know my girl, Johnny."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Sickening happy people," he muttered walking away.

Eva laughed. "Love you Johnny."

"Yeah—yeah. See if you end up at the Palace. I'll go through the drive thru at McDonalds instead," he said heading out to start the car.

Jason kissed her and then they left.

When they got there the owner, Renee, seated them and the waiter came right over to pour Eva some champagne.

"Wow, what's the celebration?" Eva asked.

"You will have to patient."

She made a face and he chuckled and took her hand.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

A pianist started to play a song and Eva sighed. "I love this song." It was "You and I", sung by Michael Buble.

"I know."

"You did that?"

He nodded. The music swelled. "Turn around Evangeline."

She turned and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God." Michael walked towards her and she put her hands over mouth. He smiled. The whole restaurant was watching. Some people were taking pictures.

Eva had no idea that Jason was taping the whole thing to share with their families later.

Michael continued to sing to her and in the middle, he handed her a box. "Jason has something to ask you."

She started to cry and Michael smiled.

"I promise it's a great question."

Jason stood and then kneeled in front of her as Michael began singing again. "Evangeline, you mean everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"She said yes," Michael said before continuing.

Everyone clapped and then Eva pulled back and Jason opened the box and slid a beautiful, gigantic princess cut diamond onto her finger. He stood and pulled her up and they danced until Michael finished. They separated to clap and Michael gave her a hug.

"Jason tells me that you sing."

"I do." She was grinning ear from ear.

"Will you sing with me?"

She was almost overwhelmed with excitement. "I would love to."

He took her hand and led her over to the piano and people got up to gather around. She was handed a mic and they sang a duet. Halfway through, she looked up and grinned when she saw her mother with Clint. Lisa had no idea what was going on, but she knew who Michael was. They listened and clapped when they finished. Michael hugged her again and then left. Eva embraced Jason.

"I can't believe you did that. I love you so much. It was a dream come true."

Lisa gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Eva pulled back. "Yes." Lisa hurried towards her daughter and squeezed her and then Jason. "Congratulations." Clint shook Jason's hand and gave Eva a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked as Lisa admired her ring.

"I don't even think I know my name right now." It had been an incredibly romantic surprise.

Clint chuckled. "Go have your meal, we'll catch up with you another time."

Lisa gave them a little wave goodbye and followed Clint back to the table. She was so happy for her daughter.

John finished his drink. He was happy for Eva, but he still wished it was him and not Jason.

"She's happy," his brother said. "Let's go somewhere else."

They left and Jason and Eva spent the rest of the evening grinning and then they went home and Jason made love to his fiancé.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four months later, they were married. It was a beautiful ceremony in Port Charles at the Quartermaine estate. As they danced in the moonlight, Jason couldn't help but stare. She looked gorgeous and he wanted her out of the dress and knocked up as soon as possible.

"I know that look. We can't leave yet Jason."

He smirked. "But I need to get you pregnant."

She chuckled. "We have plenty of time for that." It cracked her up that he was so gung ho about it now. She was definitely ready to grow their family.

He leaned forward and his breath caressed her ear, making her shiver. "You are so damn sexy. I want you all the time."

She bit her lip and then they both heard a throat clear.

"Now I know you aren't trying to sweet talk my daughter into leaving early."

Jason pulled back. "Do I look like I'd do that?"

Lisa's head tilted and Eva laughed.

"May I have this dance?"

"No," Jason said.

Todd smirked.

"Play nice," Eva said before turning into Todd's arms.

Jason shook his head and danced with Lisa. "I thought you wanted a grandchild."

Lisa chuckled. "I do, but you haven't even cut the cake yet. Dinner is in five minutes."

"Can we rush it?"

Lisa laughed. "No. You will have the next two weeks for operation baby Morgan."

"That's true." After a moment, he started to chuckle.

"What?"

Jason turned them and she grinned. "Jake was standing in between Eva and Todd with his arms folded."

"My turn," he said.

"Kid, you are ruining my action."

Jake glared and Todd grinned and then walked away.

"I taught him everything I know," Jason said to an amused Lisa. "He gets an extra piece of cake for that." He gave Jake a thumbs up and his son smiled.

They watched as he made Eva spin. Jason felt someone tap on his slacks.

"May I have this dance?" Cam asked.

Lisa smiled. "You may."

Jason kissed Lisa on the cheek and then stepped back. Tracy was walking towards him so he held out his hand and danced with her.

"I'm proud of you."

Jason made a face.

"I am. You've chosen a wonderful wife. The boys are doing very well and your club is thriving. Dare I say that Jason Morgan is happy?"

"That would be very accurate."

"Well, you deserve it."

"Thank you Tracy."

The song ended and Jason sat while Eva danced with her friends.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

Lisa hurried into the exam room. "Is she okay?"

Michael slightly smiled. "We're waiting on the tests to come back. I'll go check on them."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your second emergency contact and Jason didn't answer his phone."

"He's at Cam's basketball game. He probably didn't realize it rang."

"What happened?"

Evangeline sighed. "I've been sick for two days. I got dizzy and Michael says I'm dehydrated and that kid germs are lethal."

Lisa pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Clint to pull my roast out of the oven."

"Why are you cooking for him and not me?" Lisa and Clint were living together.

Lisa smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"Tell him to put a ring on it if he wants your cooking every night. I saw you first."

"Well, I already told you both, no baby—no mac and cheese."

Eva hit the bed with her hand. "That is just so wrong on so many levels that I don't even know where to start. Nora already said she'd represent me."

"You are being so dramatic. You're probably knocked up right now."

"I would know if I was. I've read every book and I don't have any symptoms."

"You're been sick for two days."

Jason paused for a moment before going in. He was surprised they were arguing because they usually got along pretty well, although Eva did get pretty grumpy when she was sick. He had left the boys with Johnny and Rachel at the school.

"I have a bug."

Jason walked inside. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just dehydrated and my mother is still withholding."

Jason tried not to smile.

"Since she's already pregnant, I'll come over tomorrow night and cook."

"What are you a gypsy now? I'm not pregnant."

"You're dehydrated, grumpy, sleeping a lot, and Jake told me you dusted him off the other day."

Eva's mouth dropped open. "I didn't see him lying there. It was an honest mistake."

Michael stood in the doorway with a big grin on his face. "She's right."

"What?" Eva said loudly.

"You're pregnant."

Eva blinked a few times. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. You have a stomach virus too though."

"Oh my God."

Jason walked closer. "We're going to have a baby."

Eva started to cry. "I'm so happy."

Jason hugged her. "Me too."

"It's about time," Lisa muttered texting Clint the news. "Take care of my baby. I'll be over tomorrow."

"Me too," Michael said before darting out the door before they could object.

Jason kissed her gently. "I love you Evangeline Morgan."

She smiled. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Seven Months Later

Jason held his daughter in his arms, marveling at her beauty. She had a shock of brown wavy hair. He couldn't tell who she looked like yet, but he didn't care. To him, she was perfect. Eva was sleeping after a rough labor. He didn't know how she did it. All he knew is that it looked and sounded really painful and he wasn't sure if she'd ever do it again. They had discussed having two, but he wouldn't bring it up again unless she did. He kissed her little forehead. "You are going to be so spoiled. Your big brothers are crazy, but they'll protect you. I have a feeling that you'll end up showing them who is boss anyway. I'll always be there for you. If anyone ever messes with you, then daddy will take care of it."

Eva slightly smiled. "Define what you mean by you'll take care of it."

He looked up and grinned. "She doesn't need to know the details. That's what I have Johnny for."

Her eyes fluttered open and Jason walked over to her and placed the baby in her arms.

"I think we should name her Abigail Emily Morgan. We can call her Abby."

"I like it. Abby Morgan."

"She's beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Just like her mommy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason and Eva were expecting another girl. The boys were hoping for another brother, but little Jada Rose Morgan was on the way. The nightclub was still going strong. Eva had taken a career break and was concentrating on the kids, but she did some recording whenever she found the time. Rachel and Johnny were engaged. Lisa and Clint had tied the knot the year before. They were happy and Eva was glad that her mother had someone to share her life with.

Francis and Marta had married too and he managed to knock her up. Marco had finally found someone to settle down with which made his mother very happy. Michael and Starr broke up, but he was fine with that. He ended up meeting a nice girl at ELQ. The families took the business from Sonny after he made some really stupid decisions and he was now banished to the island. Carly was divorced again and sometimes asked Michael about Jason, but she kept her distance. Luke met an untimely death in jail. He pissed off the wrong person and met the end of a prison shank. Nick and Layla broke up and got back together a few times and were talking about maybe getting more serious.

Eva and Jason were still very much in love. The boys were thriving and they felt really blessed to have such a wonderful family. They kept the memory of Elizabeth alive and the wing at General Hospital was named after her. It was a beautiful ceremony. It was a few months after that when the boys approached Eva and asked her if they could call her mom. She was so touched. As far as she was concerned, they were a gift and she loved them like they were her own. The Morgans were a beautiful sight to behold.

The End

A/N – God I'm so sad finishing this one…..pout. I played the Michael Buble song and made my hubby dance with me last night lol. Thankfully, he's a good sport.


End file.
